


He Will Not Forsake You

by soonnieskies



Series: The Sun & The Other Stars [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Blasphemy, Blood Kink, But Also Very Horny, Byun Baekhyun Being a Little Shit, Byun Baekhyun Has Literally Every Kink in the Universe, Do Kyungsoo Doesn't Know What Watersports Are & He Doesn't Care to Know, Do Kyungsoo is Very Stressed Out, Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kim Minseok | Xiumin are Best Friends, Jongdae Might Have a Boner for Minseok, M/M, Praise Kink, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 66,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonnieskies/pseuds/soonnieskies
Summary: Kyungsoo considered himself the most devout angel in all the Heavens—or at the very least, the most stubborn. Baekhyun is everything Kyungsoo is not: prideful, arrogant, lazy, and filled to the brim with every sin imaginable. Kyungsoo struck him a deal: the demon reveals the most powerful secrets of the underworld, and the angel tells him what color his underwear is. Nothing bad could ever come from a bargain as fair as this one… right?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Series: The Sun & The Other Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719934
Comments: 199
Kudos: 202





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a prequel/mid-quel/sequel of my other fanfiction, [He Will Give You Rest.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251544) Although the two stories are interconnected, you do not need to read it in order to understand this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4XiVLcd0QJdhtLOVld5gTf?si=QySoYW5DSyapAAgPzd1CyA) I created while writing this story. If you're interested in listening to the music that inspired/helped the making of HWNFY, give it a try!  
> 

The first time Kyungsoo saw Baekhyun, he was falling.

Kyungsoo was only a few years old. God had created him wide-eyed, scrawny, young. Almost too young, Kyungsoo thought. Even when the unfallen gave him his Holy armor, and even when he drew the Holy symbols onto his face and shoulders like war paint, he still looked so childish. He heard many snicker at him, taunt him. But there were so few unfallen, they couldn’t afford to leave even the most innocent behind. So Kyungsoo grabbed the closest weapon he could find: a small, leather whip that once carried a morning star, but now only had a small stud at the very tip. He didn’t know how to fight, and he didn’t know how to fend for himself. He was just a child, inside and out.

He fought with all he had because he loved God, and those who loved God were supposed to be righteous, blessed, undefeated. It became very clear to the kid that was not the case. Kyungsoo was beaten and broken beyond repair. Every step he took, a body laid there, another pair of wings shattered like glass underneath his weight. Kyungsoo fell on his knees and held one of his fallen brothers in his arms and wailed for what felt like centuries. Maybe it had been. He didn’t know. The days bled into one another, and the bodies of the living didn’t feel much different from the bodies of the dying.

Eventually the unfallen managed to push back the forces lead by Lucifer, and the Archangels created the chasm beneath the Earth that was from thereon known as “Hell.” The fallen were cast into it one by one, their claws scratching the walls of that unholy abyss, and those who pitied them followed suit.

It was then, that Kyungsoo saw him.

It was a fallen angel—a demon, he forced himself to think, even though the term was new and bitter on his tongue. Most demons had been already banished from Heaven and he’d been beaten badly, but he was still standing tall and bright underneath the burning sun, a long composite bow in his tapered fingers. His dark blue eyes shone with the strength of his convictions, and his black hair fell softly over his brows. He looked beautiful, and Kyungsoo’s heart beat at the rhythm of his flicking arrows.

An Archangel struck him once across the face, and once at his side with a scimitar. The demon doubled over, blood spilling from the wound and dripping from his mouth. The Archangel dragged him by his beautiful hair and threw him by the rim of the chasm, turning his shoulders on him.

Kyungsoo could only watch, tears flooding his face, as the demon tried again and again to rise from his knees. He begged God to kill him so he wouldn’t have to live another day in a world where his brothers had died for nothing, where God had been cruel enough to condone the death of his children. His voice continued to howl and crack, even as other unfallen walked over to hit him or bring him closer to the chasm. The demon held onto the rim of the abyss, teeth gritted and glaring defiantly at the Heavens, no matter how many times the unfallen had told him to keep his eyes on the ground, where he belonged.

And then Kris grasped his greatsword.

Kyungsoo watched as the angel approached the demon, sword drawn. He lifted the blade until it rested gently across the demon’s throat. “Look down, you traitor.” Kris gritted out, nothing but disdain on his angelic features. “You are not worthy to gaze upon his Holiness.”

The demon spat at Kris’ feet, a devilish grin twisting his expression.

“As you wish,” Kris spoke, and he lifted his sword to the sky.

“STOP!” Kyungsoo grabbed Kris' arm with whatever strength he could muster, his trembling, bleeding fingers slipping on Kris' armor. His voice waned, his throat aching from the tears. “Stop this… Stop this insanity, please. He is our brother. Please…”

Kris shrugged him off his arm with little effort, and Kyungsoo fell to the floor, gasping when the movement further cracked his ribs. The angel looked down at him in worry, for a split second, before turning to the demon once again, his sword shining underneath the Holy light of day.

The angel couldn’t give up, not now. Not when he had turned his eyes away every time he saw an angel spear another, curse at each other, dragging each other down the chasm. Kyungsoo dug his nails in the soft terrain, dragging himself until he covered the demon’s body with his own. He was scared that the angel would still strike them, his greatsword cutting through them like thin air; he was terrified of Kris’ enraged stare as he threw them both down that hellish gulf. But his fear of what he would become if he left another one of his brothers die… it surpassed everything he’d ever felt.

Kyungsoo trembled as he held the demon in his hands, heavy tears striking down his face. “Please, have mercy… we’re angels, not executioners.”

He heard nothing. Seconds, maybe even minutes, passed without a single breath. Kyungsoo looked up, shocked to see that all the demons had already been banished, and the only one standing was the one in his arms. Kris moved his sword so the blade was now pressed against Kyungsoo’s forehead.

“I have the mercy of not smiting the both of you where you stand, angel.” Kris swiped his sword away, and Kyungsoo winced when the blade gently cut through his eyebrow, down the side of his left eye. Kris’ glare flared blue before he spat out, “but be careful who feel pity for. The road to hell is paved with good intentions. The goodness of your heart will get you falling before you know it.”

Kris looked at him for a few seconds, and when Kyungsoo only tightened his grip on the demon, the angel clicked his heels and returned to the battlefield, the shine of his blade blaring in Kyungsoo’s left eye.

As soon as Kris was out of view, Kyungsoo looked down at the demon, quickly surveying his injuries. He was already passed out, for better or for worse. Kyungsoo traced his fingertips across the demon’s ribs, down to the gnash on his stomach, up to the black bruises on his throat and eye. His heart cried out when his soft touch made the demon wince in his sleep, and he retracted his hand as if it had been ablaze. He wasn’t sure if he could get the demon to safety, and even less confident he would get another angel to help him stitch his wounds close. In that moment, he felt just as forsaken as the demon in his hands.

“Hey, you!”

Kyungsoo looked up to the sudden voice. A demon was propped on the edge of the void, just a few inches from them. The demon’s gaze shifted from Kyungsoo to the body in his hands.

“Is he alive?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “It’s faint, but… I can still feel his energy.”

“Give him to me,” the demon shook as he reached out with his hand. His eyes darkened into a deep black, and his big ears colored red in exhaustion. “They’re already cleaning wounds, down there. He’ll survive if I can get him to someone before I lose my wings.”

Kyungsoo was uncertain, re-playing the whispers of other angels in his mind. ‘They’re nothing but liars, traitors’, ‘Arrogant creatures that believe they can be as powerful and all-knowing as God’. But the demon’s eyes were so wild and earnest, and his hand felt just like an angel’s in his, Kyungsoo couldn’t help trusting him like he always trusted everybody.

He gently helped the demon climb up from the edge of void, and secured the injured one in his arms, cradling the swollen face in his gentle fingers. “Fly as fast as you can,” Kyungsoo whispered, and the demon nodded feverishly before he jumped down the chasm.

There had only been daylight and nightfall, but as Kyungsoo looked up at the sky, the dusk bled red from that day forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter.](https://twitter.com/kumabarai)


	2. Chapter 2

The cut on his brow and eye scarred, and Kyungsoo learned to fight.

The angel thought he left a terrible impression on the Chief of Powers after that fiasco at the chasm, but Kris took one look at the rows of angels in training and decided that Kyungsoo would be his protégé. He gifted him a newer whip made of silver and small sapphires, and he taught him how to use his opponent’s bigger size to his advantage. Once, Kyungsoo confessed to him how worried he was that he would always stay that small, unable to pack a punch without much weight behind it.

“Don’t be so anxious to grow,” Kris told him, patting Kyungsoo’s head. “Your stature is your weapon. Demons will underestimate you, and it will be your duty to defy their expectations. And seeing how you already bring angels twice your size on their knees… I don’t think that will be a hard thing to accomplish, for you.”

Kyungsoo nodded, swiping away the sweat from his forehead, hiding his blush behind his hand.

And so, the angel continued to train with the Chief of Powers for several centuries to follow. He was still a small thing when Kris decided he was ready to follow him into the human world. By that time, a region of China had slipped into a period of extreme violence and chaos that gripped the territory with ferocious strength; animal sacrifices, murder, and war was the norm. Wide-spread panic grew in this tainted region of the world, and humans turned to exorcisms and rituals to help them make sense of the events around them. They pointed at each other and killed one another in the attempt to eradicate whatever demonic spirit was plaguing the country—but they didn’t know demons would _never_ wear the skin of lowly, peasant humans.

Therefore, Kris studied the capital, and the officials in control of state-wide affairs. He and Kyungsoo dressed as humans of that period, with tunics tied at their waist and cut at their knees as to not limit their movements; their humble colors and materials hid the two angels between the ranks of servants at the palace in Beijing. Kris lifted Kyungsoo up to the roof of the palace and ordered him to climb his way to the Palace of Heavenly Purity, where the emperor lived, but also where he was rumored to have several encounters with mysterious eunuchs and high-ranking officials.

“Don’t use your wings, there could be demons nearby,” Kris whispered to him. Kyungsoo looked at him a little wide-eyed, hands trembling on the warm tiles, heart thrumming in his chest. Kris smiled at him. “Just keep your position low and be light on your feet. Reach the palace and sneak into that crawlspace right above the throne room. Do not speak, do not move, and do not breathe more than absolutely necessary. The other Powers are already clearing the Forbidden City from the corners in. I need you to keep an eye on the demons inside the palace, and alert me if anything wrong happens, ok?”

Kyungsoo nodded, his eyes burning in his blind desire to help the Chief. He gave Kris a small, hopefully reassuring smile, then sprinted towards the center of the complex. Kyungsoo didn’t really care for the sleeves on his tunic, nor for the long fabric that stretched to his knees, but he still moved quietly and quickly, his feet tapping across the red tiles.

He reached the Palace of Heavenly Purity and slid in the small crawlspace hidden between the roof’s two eaves, a vent-sized opening that another angel hidden in the Palace was able to create for Kyungsoo. For once, the protégé’s small stature would come in handy: he crawled in complete silence, his ears stretched for any kind of movement underneath him. The voices echoing in the Palace led him to the very end of the crawlspace, possibly by the top corner of the Throne room. He reached down into the small pouch by his hip and retrieved a small knife. It pained him to have left his whip in heaven, the crawlspace being too small for anything wider than the angel’s shoulders, but at least he could still carve a small eye opening into the wooden walls of his crawlspace.

He looked through the sliver at the scene underneath him. He was at the very top corner of the room, facing the throne; the Emperor’s seat was an intricate work of golden carvings, and behind it lay a tall wall decorated with emerald dragon statues. The rest of the room was adorned with luscious stone floors and dark marble sculpted in the shape of delicate cranes. It was all so frivolous, it almost disgusted the angel. He’d spent several days with the servants of the palace, learning the squalor of the town’s poorest neighborhoods. It took only one look at the precious blue vases at the corners of the throne podium to understand where all the riches of this poor country went to.

Kyungsoo’s gaze landed on the figures knelt in front of the throne. They wore red robes made of silk, with regal animals carefully sown into the fabric. Kyungsoo squinted. He thought he could make out a red-crowned crane on one robe, a peacock on another, and a deer on the one standing by the entrance of the room. It must be worse than they thought, seeing that the demons managed to infiltrate the palace enough to become the Emperor’s chief advisor, the mayor of Beijing, and the secretary of defense. He sent an angelic thought off to Kris, hoping that the Chief of Powers wasn’t too far away.

“Daaaeeee~” one of the demons wined, finally standing from his kneeling position. It was the mayor of Beijing, with the peacock on his shoulder. He walked up to the throne and sat lazily on its arm, poking at the passed-out Emperor in its seat. “This is so easy, it’s almost boring. Let’s go play with the demons in Europe. I hear they’re getting ready to release Pestilence on the Republic of Florence.”

“Patience, Baekhyun.” The chief advisor rose to his feet as well. He turned to face the other demon by the entrance, and Kyungsoo could see the slanted eyes sharpen ever so slightly. Kyungsoo heard about him… Jongdae, the Prince of Iniquity. It sounded a little ridiculous to him, the thought that every sphere in Hell needed a Prince; seeing the power that exuded from him in thick crackles of electricity, however, made Kyungsoo think he was deadlier than any Demonic Power in the fifth circle. “Luhan, did you speak to Tao about moving the army North?”

Luhan squared his shoulders, baring his black hook swords. Kyungsoo swallowed. He wasn’t expecting one of the strongest Demonic Powers to be in this kind of operation, but to be honest, the kind of military advancement the region went through in the past century couldn’t have been the work of anyone else. Kyungsoo remembered him, fighting against Kris in the angelic purge. Luhan was, after all, Kris’ protégé before Kyungsoo, and he rebelled to prove he was superior to his own master; it was impossible to ignore the shadow Luhan had cast over Kris and, by default, the entire fifth sphere.

Luhan went on to explain their impending military advancement through the Russian empire. Kyungsoo couldn’t help the small shiver that traversed his spine. It was a brilliant plan, really. The usually tight alliance between the Russians and the Mongols had weakened drastically, no doubt the work of demons, and culminated in a battle where the former was able to defeat the latter. Given the recent battle and how extensive the Russian empire was, striking the Russian territory where they least expected it and at such a crucial time was… great, devilishly so. Kyungsoo tightened his jaw. He could see how well-matched Luhan and Kris might have been, once upon a time. He couldn’t help the small sense of inadequacy creeping up on him, right underneath his skin.

“But this is _boring_ ,” the demon by the throne—Baekhyun, Kyungsoo memorized—whined again. He played with the head garment that the Emperor wore, placing it on top of his hair instead. Kyungsoo squinted at him, trying to make out his features. He looked familiar, but the angel couldn’t quite place him. “It’s so easy to manipulate humans into moving their armies. One wet dream, and the Emperor is in a frenzy about slaughtering the Khans for good. Why do we even need Luhan, here?”

“Because, you imbecile Incubus, humans you corrupt don’t have the clarity of mind to see their plans through.” Luhan glared at the demon, eyes darkening. “If we had it your way, the Emperor would try to invade the Monghols through the western border, thinking his small empire will be able to take on the biggest territory on Earth. Those of us who have more than one braincell can tell that’s a stupid idea. Now, shut your vile mouth and let the us speak.”

Baekhyun pouted, opening his mouth to retort. He was quickly cut off by Jongdae. “Now, now, calm down you two. We managed to make it this far thanks to Luhan’s military strategy _and_ Baekhyun’s… persuasion methods. Now, Luhan, be on the lookout while Baekhyun works on the Emperor’s dreams. I have to go check on Tao. I haven’t been able to sense him for a few minutes now.”

Luhan nodded and Baekhyun waved him away. The Prince of Iniquity disappeared in a black mist. Kyungsoo pressed his hand to the eye slit, sweating nervously. Was he supposed to keep them all here? Kris just told him to keep an eye on things, and he didn’t think he would be able to defeat Luhan in combat, so really, the only thing he could do was send a panicked thought to Kris. _One of them is on the move_ , he fidgeted. _Also, Luhan’s here._

The message back was almost instantaneous. _Get out of there, now._

 _What?_ Kyungsoo asked, gripping at the sliver he carved, watching as the two demons bickered amongst themselves. _I can’t leave now. I need to make sure they stay here. I can do this, Kris._

_Kyungsoo, listen to me. Crawl back out and wait for reinforcements._

Kyungsoo gritted his teeth. Yes, he was inexperienced, but surely he could stay in the crawlspace for a few more minutes; he was small and quiet beyond belief. He desperately wanted to be of some use to Kris, even if his role was that of a glorified fly on the wall.

The angel pressed himself closer to the slit, trying to overhear the hushed conversation between the two. Baekhyun slid his fingertips against the Emperor’s temple, black tendrils growing from his skin and latching into the man’s forehead. Kyungsoo remembered those fingers. He saw those tapered digits before, translucent, the pale skin shining underneath the bleeding sun; they pulled and pressed arrows against his sharp cheekbones, and flung them wherever his long, index finger pointed. The angel gasped, and two sets of eyes landed on him.

Kyungsoo yanked his head back, right in time for a blade to slide in the carved sliver and miss his eyes by a mere inch. There wasn’t enough time to think: Luhan had another hook sword, and the angel knew he would be impaled if he tried to crawl back the way he came. Kyungsoo lifted his arm as much as he could, concentrated all his angelic powers in his fist, and punched the floor underneath him.

The wood broke explosively, splinters bursting in a cloud of smoke. Kyungsoo landed down in the throne room, emerging from the mist. Luhan’s hook sword, the one that had been flung at Kyungsoo’s eyes, wavered from the rattling ceiling and fell in the angel’s hands. It burned a little at the touch, the demonic energy searing Kyungsoo’s fingertips, but he had to hold on; a weapon of any kind was better than nothing at all, especially against two demons of unknown strength.

“My, my, look at the little mouse we had in the palace,” Baekhyun whistled, walking slowly towards Kyungsoo. The angel moved his sword up against the Incubus, eyes wide. The demon stopped, raising his empty hands, smirking back at him. “You know, you’d be a lot more intimidating if you weren’t shaking.”

“Don’t come any closer,” Kyungsoo blurted, cursing at the way his voice cracked.

“A scar through your brow, by your left eye.” Luhan stepped closer. Kyungsoo held his sword up as a threat, but it took Luhan a simple flick of his other hook blade to twist it right out of the angel’s hands. The demon glowered down at him, a small grin at the side of his mouth. “You’re Kris’ protégé… his newest toy. Heaven must be really losing angels left and right if you’re the one he chose. You’re like, what, half a demon’s height? A third of Kris’s weight?”

Baekhyun chuckled, watching the scene in amusement. “I always knew Kris liked them small, but this is just pitiful. How is he supposed to be a Power?”

Kyungsoo gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. _Demons will underestimate you, and it will be your duty to defy their expectations._ He knew this moment would come, and he let Kris’ words convince him he was ready for it. When he looked up at Luhan’s black eyes, however, he felt his knees waver underneath his weight. He looked over at Baekhyun, his familiar face hardened by his vices, by his devilish thoughts. He didn’t need to defeat them, he just needed to stall them. And, preferably, not die in the process. “Shouldn’t you, of all demons, know that size doesn’t matter?”

Baekhyun barked out a laugh. Kyungsoo could see a resemblance to the angel that he saved back in heaven, but the mirth quickly died out, replaced by a smug grin. “Don’t maim him too much, Luhan. I want Kris to recognize him when I add him to my collection.”

Luhan picked up his other sword from the floor, sharpening the blades against each other. “No. I will spear his head with my hooks and show it to Kris. I want to see him wail at his own incompetence.”

The Incubus shrugged, moving just in time for Luhan to lunge forward. Kyungsoo ducked, feeling the blades cut an inch above his head. The angel leaped to the side, and when Luhan followed him with another wide stroke of his swords, he vaulted backwards. Kyungsoo slammed against the wall behind him. He looked up at a cackling Luhan, expertly twirling his swords in his fingers. The demon dove in again, blades now aimed at the angel’s stomach, and Kyungsoo moved quickly enough to miss the left blade; the right hook, however, stuck to the side of the angel’s hips, tearing through the flesh and bone.

The angel gasped in agony. Luhan laughed at him, sliding the left blade out of the wall and preparing to slice Kyungsoo’s face in half. The angel’s fingers trembled in agitation as he grabbed the sword sticking out of his right side. He had no time to think, much less howl in pain: he tugged it out of his flesh and out of the demon’s hand. He drew it over his head, barely blocking the hook aimed for his eyes. And then, he screamed.

Luhan pressed on, his obvious strength overcoming Kyungsoo’s twitching arms. The angel brought both of his hands up, forgoing the heavy bleeding from his side, and used what little strength he had left to deflect the blade from his face, using the hooks to throw both swords at the other side of the room.

The angel pounced on Luhan, wrapping his arms around the demon’s neck and his legs around his stomach, holding him into the tightest chokehold he could muster. Luhan’s fingers grasped at Kyungsoo’s arm, trying to pry it from his throat, before he slung his elbow into the angel’s side, right above the slash.

Kyungsoo screamed again, a blotch of dark blood surging from his mouth. Luhan instantly slid out of the angel’s weakened grip; he grabbed Kyungsoo’s arm and twisted it, closing his legs around the angel’s chest and pressing the heels of his feet in the gashing wound. Kyungsoo wailed again, feeling the tendons in his arm pull and crack under Luhan’s hold. He blindly patted his side, his fingers slipping in the blood splattered on his tunic, struggling to open the button on his pouch. He felt the crack in his elbow, a searing agony that travelled all the way to his shoulder. He ripped the pouch open, grabbed the pocketknife, and jammed it in Luhan’s thigh.

Luhan yelled, releasing his hold on Kyungsoo to grasp at his pierced thigh. Kyungsoo didn’t have time to despair over his own, ripped tendons; he rolled over and grabbed the knife stuck in the demon’s flesh. The demon glowered at him, wrapping his own fingers around the handle, over the angel’s. Kyungsoo cursed under his breath, feeling the blade slip out of Luhan’s leg and in the demon’s grasp with relative ease.

Kyungsoo rose to his feet into a fighting stance, but with a severely wounded arm and a pierced side, as well as no weapon, he doubted the fight would go for much longer. All he could do was hope, pray that Kris was coming soon, before that pocketknife was planted between his eyes.

Luhan threw away the pocketknife, limped on his left leg, eyes sharpening on Kyungsoo. The angel glanced at the small knife, too close to Baekhyun, too far away for him to dive and resurface without losing another gallon of blood. Kyungsoo’s vision started to blur at the edge, and he coughed up another black blot. There was nothing he could do, absolutely _nothing_ , and Kris’ voice echoed within him like desperate words in an empty chamber; Kyungsoo was just too tired to listen.

He watched the demon approach him in a predatory stance, as if Kyungsoo’s thoughts were mirrored in the way he winced, the way his eyes glazed over. But he couldn’t give up yet, not when the angels were still out there, and their operation depended on keeping all the demons in the parameter. Even if Luhan planted his entire fist in Kyungsoo’s gashing wound, the angel would just have to hold onto the demon’s arm until Kris busted through those doors.

Luhan lunged at him again, his fingers wrapping around Kyungsoo’s throat. The angel gasped as Luhan lifted him off the floor and slammed him against the wall, Kyungsoo’s feet hovering a few inches off the floor. He croaked around the tight hold, clawing desperately at Luhan’s hands, swinging his legs into the demon’s stomach. Luhan grimaced when Kyungsoo landed a kick to his slashed thigh, only tightening his grip on Kyungsoo’s throat. The angel relented, kicking faster and harder the more air was pulled out of his body.

Luhan snickered at him, his lips moving closer to Kyungsoos’ ears. “You’re good, but too predictable. Who do you think Kris practiced those moves with? Who do you think told him to use his foot as a lever? You’re just a carbon copy of him, and a disappointing one at that.”

Kyungsoo huffed and wheezed around the hold, this time moving his hands on the demon’s forearm and trying his best to hold on, to relieve his neck from carrying the weight of his body.

And suddenly, a hand wrapped around his.

Kyungsoo looked over at Baekhyun, whose delicate fingers moved and pressed against Luhan’s wrist. It was definitely him, Kyungsoo thought. He still had that small mole at the corner of his mouth, and Kyungsoo could have recognized those drooped eyes anywhere. His black irises, opposed to the bright blues of angels’, were calmer now, lazier, but he could still see the bright fire behind those dark pupils. Luhan stiffened his grip on the angel, and Kyungsoo gasped loudly, tasting bitter iron in his throat.

“What, don’t tell me you feel for him now?” Luhan joked, looking at Kyungsoo in contempt.

“No, it’s just…” the Incubus faltered, studying Kyungsoo’s face a little longer. The angel looked back at him. Maybe he recognized him. Maybe he remembered the way Kyungsoo had shielded him from Kris’ ire; maybe he would have pity. But there was no spark of recognition behind that dark gaze, and Kyungsoo let out a small cry when Baekhyun shook his head, and Luhan tightened his choke once more. “Something’s not right. Jongdae should be back by now, and I can’t concentrate long enough to finish my work on the Emperor, with the way you two have been grunting.” 

“Then go look for Jongdae,” Luhan gritted out, still glaring at Kyungsoo. “If this pest is here, I’m sure Kris won’t be too far behind. If I’m lucky enough, he’ll see me choke the life out of his new toy just in time.”

“It’s just me,” Kyungsoo croaked out, scared of the raggedness of his own voice. He kept holding on for dear life on Luhan’s forearm, trying to gulp down as much air as he could. “It’s a reconnaissance mission, I volunteered.”

“ _Bullshit_ ,” Luhan gritted out, and when the fingers tightened again, Kyungsoo’s vision started to pulse in and out of focus. He swung his legs enough to perch them on Luhan’s stomach, but the demon shoved his feet away with ease. “Tell me, you vermin. Tell me, and I might let you live the rest of your pathetic, blessed life.”

Kyungsoo spat red tar at Luhan’s face. “Bite my blessed ass.” 

It was right when Baekhyun burst into another laugh and Luhan lifted his clenched fist to Kyungsoo’s stomach, that the entrance burst open. The explosion startled both demons, causing Luhan to loosen his grip on his neck. Kyungsoo immediately kicked his way out of the hold and onto the floor, gasping for air. His throat was scorched, his trachea opening barely enough for him to draw the roughest breath of his life, but he couldn’t wait. He used the distraction of the mist to locate the pocketknife on the ground and he dove for it, ignoring the dark patches covering parts of his vision.

“Luhan, get the fucking Emperor and let’s go!!” Baekhyun yelled over the general commotion. Kyungsoo could only hear his voice, the clouds too thick to see even the swarms of angels pouring into the room, but that was enough for him.

Kyungsoo stumbled to his feet, screaming at the gush of dark matter from his side, and ran to the throne with all his speed. He grasped the pocketknife tight in his bloody fingers and released his translucent wings. They swung him up and over the throne, where Luhan and Baekhyun were hurriedly dragging the Emperor out of his seat. The movement of his wings created a whirlwind around them; Kyungsoo shouted at the top of his starved lungs as he swung down, a flurry of clouds and blood, aiming for the middle of Luhan’s chest. Both demons looked up at him, eyes wide, as Kyungsoo plunged the knife right in the embroidered deer of Luhan’s robes, dark liquid pooling and tainting the threads of the precious fabric.

Luhan screamed, fingers immediately curling around Kyungsoo’s throat, but the angel persisted, pulling down on the handle until a big gash crossed the entirety of the deer, severing the head from the body.

Fingers shot out from the mist and grabbed his own. Long, tapered, and completely black. Kyungsoo looked up at Baekhyun, who glowered at him. It all happened in a second, the images of a fifth circle covered in blood, the flashes of a dead Kris in his hands, all the anguish of the world rolling in waves and crashing at the forefront of his mind. Kyungsoo instinctively pulled his fingers away from the blade, agony cracking his mind from one temple to the other.

Baekhyun smirked at him, pressing his ring finger and thumb together. His black gaze dug into Kyungsoo’s crystal clear eyes as he pulled Luhan and the Emperor to him, a small black mist forming around them.

“Till next time… toy.” 

His fingers snapped, and they were gone.

It was all a blur from then on. Kyungsoo remembered the pain that shot through him when he fell on his knees, and the weight of his body cracked his brittle bones. He remembered Kris’ tears on his face, searing, unforgettable. Kyungsoo had never seen the Chief of Powers cry, not even when he was fighting Luhan in Heaven, not even when his entire back had been scorched in that demonic raid a few centuries ago. Kyungsoo thought it was a good way to go, in the arms of his mentor, knowing he could have killed one of the most powerful demons in the Universe.

But God’s ways are mysterious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter.](https://twitter.com/kumabarai)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to upload early; worry not, there won't be another fight scene for a while after this, just baeksoo shenanigans. Enjoy!

It took Kyungsoo months, maybe even years, to fully recover from his wounds. Kris treated him like he was made of crystal for just as long; it was so uncharacteristic of the Chief of Powers, Kyungsoo was almost annoyed with him. During one of their training sessions, Kyungsoo caught him off guard and wrapped his whip around Kris’ ankles, sending the older angel to the floor in a resounding groan.

Kyungsoo sat on Kris’ chest and looked down at the defeated angel. “Now, will you start packing some weight in your punches, or do I have to beat your ass another hundred times?”

Kris grinned at him, and everything went back to normal.

The older angel was livid at Kyungsoo for disobeying his orders, but even after the decades he spent chastising and punishing the younger angel for his actions, there was always something in Kris’ smile that made Kyungsoo believe he was just a little proud of him. Once, after practice, Kris pulled him into his side and confessed that nobody he knew had ever been able to land a hit on Luhan, not a single Power, not even the Archangels. “Everybody underestimated you, Kyungsoo,” Kris whispered, smiling at his protégé. “Everybody but you,” Kyungsoo whispered back, his cheeks coloring ever so slightly. Kris patted his head, and Kyungsoo looked down at his own feet. He always wanted to make Kris proud, maybe even more than God. Kyungsoo prayed the Lord would forgive him for his sinful thoughts.

They didn’t hear of Luhan for a long time after that. There were some sightings of the demon here and there, nothing concrete, and the angels of fate in the fourth sphere didn’t report anything out of the ordinary either in their readings of the future, so Kyungsoo and Kris rested. The demon ranks grew every day, and their never-ending battle on Earth continued with a few victories here and there, enough to make Kyungsoo’s heart and soul soar with Heavenly pride.

The passing of the centuries allowed for Kyungsoo’s figure to develop as well. It wasn’t until he was in the middle of a hand-to-hand practice combat with Minseok that he noticed he was staring straight at the other angel without having to tilt his head up. In his excitement, he ran off before the fight had even ended, yelling his apology in the distance. He ran and ran until he slid into the mirrored room where other Powers usually practiced martial arts, placing his hand against the reflecting surface.

Kyungsoo stared at his structured jaw, so different from the delicate way his face used to be shaped. He traced the sharp angle, touching his thicker neck, his slightly sharper cheekbones. His features were still soft, but over time they became fuller, stronger, more… Kyungsoo-like. He flung his shirt over his head and looked at his firm shoulders, passing his hand over his full biceps and solid chest muscles. He was so excited he took off like that, half-naked, shouting Kris’ name across the usually quiet hallways of their training circle.

He found Kris in one of the practice rooms, shaking hands with another Power while taking a swig of water.

“KRIS!” Kyungsoo yelled again, grinning a wide smile.

The Chief of Powers finally turned to him. Kris’ eyes grew comically wider, and he coughed up his water, effectively spraying himself and his training partner. Kyungsoo grabbed a couple towels from a nearby bench and jogged over, handing them to both angels.

“What is wrong with you, did you forget how to drink?” Kyungsoo chuckled at him, pressing the towel harder against Kris’ chest.

“K-Kyungsoo, what are you doing walking around like that?! Have some modesty!!” Kris immediately took the towel from Kyungsoo’s hands and covered the smaller angel’s body, standing between the other Power and his protégé.

“What are you talking about? Minseok is always like this. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t even _own_ a shirt.” Kyungsoo pouted at him, shoving Kris’ hands way. “Anyway, look at this!! I have muscles, Kris! I have pecs and a strong jaw. Not only that, now I don’t have to crank my neck up to look at you! I’m past your chin now.” He pointed between the two of them, making a direct line between his forehead and the Chief’s mouth.

“That’s—that’s good, Kyungsoo.” Kris coughed into his hand, a few more droplets of water spilling from his lips.

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows. “Is everything ok? Your face is really red. Do you need to sit down?”

Kris grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand before it reached the taller angel’s cheek. He looked down at Kyungsoo, eyes wavering slightly. Kyungsoo’s brows furrowed even more; he’d never seen such an expression on the Chief. “I’m fine, I’m just—tired from practice, that’s all. Are _you_ ok? You’ve been growing like this for a while now, what made you notice it so suddenly?”

Kyungsoo shook his head, looking down at his feet. “I don’t know, I just… I don’t look at mirrors very often, since I don’t really like my form. I probably haven’t looked at myself in over a century.”

Kris let out a long sigh before he smiled at him, cupping the younger’s cheek in his hand. “Well, you should look more often. You’ve grown into a beautiful and strong angel, Kyungsoo. You should be proud of yourself.”

Kyungsoo grinned another wide smile at him, holding Kris’ hand against his face, thanking God for the fluttering feeling in his stomach.

***

Another century passed, and although Kyungsoo’s features strengthened just slightly during this time, he became more confident in himself. His belief in God’s will burned so brightly and filled him with such righteous energy, he quickly became the most prolific demon hunter in the fifth sphere. Kris kept an ever-vigilant eye on him, supervising his missions and accompanying him on some, but otherwise, Kyungsoo carried out the will of the Lord with little to no failure. Kris looked at him pridefully, and Kyungsoo felt his love for God and his mentor surge every day.

Kyungsoo wore a pinstriped suit, a set of suspenders, and a matching fedora hat while he prepared for his most important mission to date. At the turn of the twentieth century, several contraband businesses appeared on the Eastern coast of the United States, and while Kyungsoo admired the thought behind the prohibition era, he admitted that the tough sanctions on alcohol only festered a thriving underground of illicit drinks and violent crimes; the capital of such crimes was, obviously, New York, at the tail end of the roaring twenties. It was in this extravagant town that one of the most secretive and illegal circles of bootlegging, gambling, and sex-trafficking formed, right underneath an unsuspicious Italian pastry shop.

After conferring with Junmyeon, one of the most powerful angels of fate in his sphere, they both came to the conclusion that the unusual amount of crimes in that stretch of the neighborhood would eventually divert the course of Long Island history, inexorably destroying the Lord’s pre-charted path.

The plan was as such: according to the angel’s sources, a gambling event taking place later that week was supposed to draw in demons from several over gambling joints across the nation, converging in one place to learn, gather, and spread their vile plans in several other areas of the continental United States. Kyungsoo and several other Powers were supposed to scout the area as a reconnaissance mission, but after learning of the gravity of their plan, he asked Kris and Minseok to follow him into the underground and put an end to this wickedness, once and for all.

And so, that Saturday night, the three angels sneaked into the back area of a pastry shop and down the set of stairs, leading to the club underneath. The jazzy sounds of contrabasses and saxophones led them to a room full of cigar smoke and tightly dressed men, extravagant gambling machines and betting tables laid across the floorplan. Minseok veered towards a roulette by the very back of the club, and Kris motioned to Kyungsoo that he would be visiting the poker tables. Kyungsoo made his way to the bar, a luxurious mahogany counter in front of a long wall of mirrors and contraband bottles. The angel ordered a scotch on the rocks as he laid his hat on the counter, trying to blend in as much as possible with the demons chatting nearby him.

“Did you hear about that place down in Georgia?” The demon next to him clicked his tongue, swirling the ice cubes in his glass.

The other demon cackled to himself. “Who hasn’t? Apparently, some big wigs sent a batch of humans down there to help them out. Don’t know what kind of drug they were on, but they’re the most prolific brothel this side of the country.”

“Drugs?” the other asked.

“What, are you even surprised? It’s Baekhyun, for fuck’s sake.”

Kyungsoo flinched at the name. He heard several demons talk about him before, the infamous Prince of Incubus that had orchestrated several prostitution operations across the world, to a relative degree of success. Kyungsoo remembered him because he thought it was rare for an Inbubus to amount to anything, lethargic and conceited as they usually were, much less a criminal mastermind. But there was something about that name that he couldn’t quite place, like he had met him before… he just couldn’t recall the circumstances. Kyungsoo cursed the fact that, although he was created to live through the rest of time, his memory was just as terrible as a regular human’s.

“Nah, I just, didn’t know they drugged them, that’s all,” the other demon continued.

“Of course. How the hell would they manage to send a shipment like that, willingly? And whatever drug they’re on, it must be a pretty powerful one. It sends humans for a frenzy, or so I’ve heard. The demons have been having quite a bit of fun down there.”

The two demons snickered with each other, and Kyungsoo felt a surge of revulsion within him. He couldn’t believe those two used to be his brothers once upon a time, his beloved angels. There were several moments in history when Kyungsoo felt disgust, perhaps even loathing, towards the fallen ones he once protected; repulsive acts, despicable personalities, a total disregard for human happiness or the Lord’s will—it made Kyungsoo sick, sick to his stomach. He tried to keep a fair mind, believing that perhaps there was something redeemable about them, but that hope dwindled every day, with every demon raid he dismantled.

“Babe, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?” 

Kyungsoo barely contained a scoff, looking over at the demon that propped himself next to him. His breath hitched in his throat. It was him again, the demon with the mole at the top of his mouth, his long fingers wrapped around a long flute glass… the one that pulled Luhan away from him. He stood there, against the bar, with crimson lips and a languid, black stare. His once dark hair was now dyed a stark red, a nice match to his charcoal sit and burgundy button-up shirt. Kyungsoo shook his head. He cursed himself for getting lost in those purposefully attractive details.

“Wow, I can’t believe that lame pick-up line actually made you speechless.” The demon brought his flute up to his lips, smirking.

“It didn’t. I was just stunned by how terrible it was.”

The demon chuckled. “I see. Have I met you before? You look familiar.”

Kyungsoo sighed internally—or at least, he hoped he did. They had met each other three times now, one of which ended in Kyungsoo saving the demon’s life, but of course he didn’t recognize him. Granted, the Authorities had done a great job at concealing Kyungsoo’s usually revealing scar, the make-up covering it completely. The angel had grown both aspect-wise and strength-wise over the past few centuries, as well. Kyungsoo, however, recognized the Incubus immediately, even though he had also grown sharper cheekbones and wider shoulders.

“That’s even worse than your first pick-up line,” Kyungsoo spoke again, feigning ignorance.

The demon laughed, tipping his head backwards. Kyungsoo followed the curve of his neck, watching the way his Adam’s apple bobbed in his laughter. “Figures. I would have remembered an ass like yours.”

Kyungsoo smirked as well, nothing but contempt in his smile. The bartender slid his glass of scotch towards him, and the angel thanked him. He really detested the taste of alcohol, hated the effects it had on humans and other entities alike, but he had to blend in somehow. He downed the bittersweet liquid, feeling the burn traverse down his throat. When he turned to the demon, he found him staring back at him. Or maybe, a couple inches south of his eyes.

“I’m Baekhyun.” The demon rose his glass at him, a delectable grin on his face, and Kyungsoo cursed under his breath. So that’s where he knew him from—he couldn’t believe he unwittingly saved the future Prince of Incubus all those years ago, and worse, that he forgot about it. Well, at least it seemed like Baekhyun had an even worse memory than his; he hoped the idiotic Incubus wouldn’t remember him in the time it took for the Powers to raid his operation. “And you?”

“D.O.” Kyungsoo clanked his glass with Baekhyun, eyeing him. He had become too renown in the demon world to go by his actual name, and so Kris had donned him a false one, along with a simple backstory. “I work on the west coast. My business partner and I have a casino back in Nevada.”

“Nevada?” Baekhyun asked, disbelief in his eyes. “I hardly think the middle of the desert would be a good location for a casino.”

“Give it a couple years.”

“You know, Dio means God in Italian.”

“Oh?” Kyungsoo asked, feigning interest.

“Is that why you gave yourself that name?”

Kyungsoo hummed. He heard about it; after their fall from grace, some demons renounced the name God gave them, choosing a name of their own. It irritated Kyungsoo, their insolence knowing no limits. “Did you choose the name Baekhyun?” he asked, ignoring the man’s question.

“No.” Baekhyun grinned at his flute, eyes flicking up at him. “My name means ‘the virtuous’, ‘the wise’. I thought it would piss the big guy off if I kept it, even after the fall.”

Kyungsoo felt slightly irritated, but he supposed it would have been worse if he had changed it. Kyungsoo turned to look at him, bringing his clinging glass up to his lips. “So tell me, virtuous Baekhyun. Why did you orchestrate all of this? An incubus doesn’t need to create the biggest clandestine operation on the east coast in order to survive. Why go through all this trouble?”

“Hmmm,” Baekhyun looked over at the crowd of demons in front of them, then back at Kyungsoo. When the angel took a sip of his drink, he thought Baekhyun’s gaze had briefly fallen to his lips. “I think that’s the first time somebody has asked me ‘why’ instead of ‘how’.”

Kyungsoo shrugged as he mirrored Baekhyun’s position, his back against the bar counter, his eyes scanning the perimeter. “I suppose the strength of a demon’s convictions interests me. I like to know my business partners before I let them interfere in my operation.”

“I suppose that’s a good preoccupation to have.” Baekhyun mimicked his severe tone, and when Kyungsoo glanced annoyingly at him, the demon chuckled. “You are unlike any demon I’ve ever met. Very well, then, I shall share the secrets of my aspirations with you. That is, for the right price.”

Kyungsoo swallowed, putting down his glass. “A price?”

“My dear D.O... in this day and age, a demon’s secrets are perhaps more important than his own life. Even when their secret is merely their motivation.” Baekhyun leaned closer to Kyungsoo, and the angel almost flinched back. His breath caught in his throat when Baekhyun touched his arm, brushing his lips against the angel’s ear. “What are you willing to part with? Perhaps one of your secrets? No, I don’t think that would be quite as valuable. No, for someone like you… a kiss?”

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows, his mouth suddenly parched. A kiss… a kiss was nothing, really. Kyungsoo even knew some angels who kissed each other regularly, in a romantic way or as a simple sign of friendship. But Kyungsoo wasn’t wired for “simple”. His cheek still burned from when, a few weeks prior, Minseok had stamped a sloppy kiss when he finally beat Kyungsoo in practice combat. He still felt Junmyeon’s hands around his shoulders, telling him that God had great plans for him. The angel had done many things in his long life, fought many demons, stood against the most powerful of foes, _spat in Luhan’s_ _face_ , for goodness sake. But for how courageous Kyungsoo was, he feared that he would feel the demon’s lips on his for the rest of eternity.

 _Get a grip on yourself_ , Kyungsoo thought, forcing himself to get back to reality. A kiss was just a kiss. What kind of fake demon would he be, if he blushed at the mere thought of kissing? Kyungsoo licked his dry lips, keeping his steady gaze on Baekhyun, watching as the demon’s eyes dropped to his mouth again.

“That’s it?” Kyungsoo asked, forcing his voice to sound deep and unaffected as always. “Just a kiss?”

Baekhyun’s smirk turned his eyes into small crescents. “I would ask for more, but… I’m afraid I’m a little pressed for time tonight. And as much as I would like to have your delicious lips on my cock tonight, I’m sure we’ll have plenty of business opportunities in the future.”

Kyungsoo lifted his glass and downed the last half an inch of scotch in it. It tasted like sin, sweet to the lips but bitter in its aftertaste. He eyed the demon next to him. “Do you want to go somewhere more private?”

Baekhyun arched an eyebrow at him. “What’s the matter with right here, right now?”

The angel scanned the underground casino. True, most demons were preoccupied in their own games and conversations, and the place was so packed, Kyungsoo didn’t think anybody would mind them. But the thought of kissing someone in semi-public made him shiver. Kyungsoo wasn’t the type to care if angels saw him kiss a demon—he was too good at his job for it to be a problem. Yet, there was something disconcerting about baring a part of his soul to another demon, in front of a crowd of strangers.

 _It’s for the sake of the mission_ , he chanted in his mind, setting his eyes on Baekhyun’s once more. It didn’t have to mean anything. It would just be a brush of lips against lips, skin against skin. The same way humans greeted each other; the same way angels admired one another.

Baekhyun leaned in again, his voice low and gravelly when he whispered in his ear, “What’s the matter? Why are you blushing like the virgin Mary?”

“It’s the scotch.” Kyungsoo murmured back. He licked his dry lips, arching an eyebrow at the demon. “Why don’t you make the first move, if you’re so impatient?”

Baekhyun wagged his finger left and right, leaning back against the counter. “Any demonic pact worth its salt requires an equivalent exchange of goods. I magnanimously offered a bit of information to you; a look into my soul, if you will. Now, I fully intend to uphold my end of the bargain. It only makes sense that you should deliver your part on your own… D.O..” 

What made the most sense to Kyungsoo would be delivering a fist up Baekhyun’s ass. Instead, he straightened his own tie and squared off his shoulders, standing up from the bar counter. The last time Kyungsoo saw Baekhyun, the angel couldn’t even reach the demon’s shoulders with the tip of his head. Now, they stood in front of each other, eyes almost aligned. _Almost_. Kyungsoo decided to ignore the inch Baekhyun had on him still, and Baekhyun’s wider shoulders. Instead, he looked at the mole by the side of the demon’s mouth. If he concentrated, he could recall the ardent expression on the Baekhyun’s face when he fell from Heaven, the beautiful way his eyes shone in the strength of his own convictions. He saw a glint of it in the demon’s black gaze, but it was faint now, almost unrecognizable.

The angel laid his hand on Baekhyun’s chest, his fingers encroaching upon the demon’s open collar. He watched in awe as the muscles tensed underneath his touch, then relaxed, then tensed again. The angel grabbed a fistful of Baekhyun’s shirt, perhaps to ground himself, perhaps to expose more of the demon’s skin; Kyungsoo was too entranced to care. He looked up at Baekhyun, enjoying the serious expression on his face, no knowing grin in sight. He angled his face up just slightly, watching the demon gulp in anticipation; his breath ghosted over Baekhyun’s throat, every breath more ragged than the one before.

“Would you just fucking kiss me already?” Baekhyun groaned, a bead of sweat dripping from his forehead.

Kyungsoo suppressed a small laugh. “You’re an incubus, and yet you don’t understand the purpose of trepidation? Of anticipation?”

“Foreplay is only as good as the act that follows, babe.”

Kyungsoo hated that affectionate term. He heard Baekhyun say it already a couple times, and it meant absolutely nothing. He wasn’t Baekhyun’s ‘babe’, and he didn’t care to be.

“Don’t call me that,” Kyungsoo commanded, pressing his body closer to the demon’s. “Use my name. Say it like it means something to you.”

Kyungsoo could tell that Baekhyun itched to touch him, the demon’s slender fingers twitching around the bar counter. But that wasn’t their deal, and they both knew it. Baekhyun lowered his face until he was looking at Kyungsoo through his dark, long eyelashes. “D.O.... you’re such a tease. Will you kiss me already?”

The angel pressed his lips against the demon’s. Kyungsoo felt Baekhyun’s mouth fall a little, and he deepened their kiss, knowing that the demon would demand no less. He passed his tongue on Baekhyun’s, kissing the small mole on top of his lip, tasting the bittersweet alcohol lingering in the demon’s mouth. It was electrifying, to be so close to another you could feel their tattered breath on your bare skin. Kyungsoo committed to his memory the feel of Baekhyun’s hungry lips chasing his, craving more. Baekhyun’s fingers slid up to the nape of his neck, pulling him closer, prying his mouth open just a little more. And then, Kyungsoo smelled the demon’s strong cologne, bergamot and cedarwood filling his lungs in thick waves. The angel immediately pushed himself away.

Kyungsoo pressed his eyes close, concentrating on the way his angelic powers rooted him unto the earth rather than the way Baekhyun’s lips made him want to soar. He slowly blinked his gaze open when he felt like himself again. Baekhyun passed his thumb on his swollen lips, a slight snicker on his tongue, and incredulous look in his eyes.

“I understand why you call yourself God now,” he purred, his hand sliding down to the pocket of Kyungsoo’s suit jacket. “Are you sure you don’t want any more… information?”

Kyungsoo straightened his shoulders, brushing the demon’s hand away. “A deal’s a deal, Baekhyun.”

“Fiiine,” Baekhyun whined, rolling his eyes. “It’s all business and no pleasure with you. All games and no play. Or should it be all play and no games?”

Kyungsoo sighed. “ _Baekhyun_.”

Baekhyun took the last swig of his flute glass and placed it gently back on the bar counter, turning to smirk at Kyungsoo. “You really want to know, huh? Alright, I’ll amuse you, my little one. I was bored, ok? Bored out of my mind. And all of this,” he said, pointing above him, all around him. “All of this is the fruit of my bored mind.”

Kyungsoo stared at him, his hands clenching into fists. “You were… bored?”

The demon shrugged, an empty grin stretching the handsome planes of his face. Kyungsoo could see the light hidden underneath Baekhyun’s skin wither and die; all his beauty slowly and inexorably disappeared into the shadows. Kyungsoo was suddenly disgusted with himself. “I’m sure you know how boring it can get in Hell, especially in the second sphere, where everybody is always tallying the souls they’ve tempted into sin, everyone is always clawing their way to the top. To be honest, there’s only so many ways you can induce a human to commit carnal sin. So, I created this club and sent my minions all over the States to spread the word, make it the Incubus capital of the world; make my existence a little less dull, if you will. Now, if we could get back to our deal…”

Baekhyun laid his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, right against his neck, but the angel shoved him away like he was on fire. “You did all of this because you were _bored_?”

The demon arched an eyebrow, looking at him in mild confusion. “Yes? Babe, what’s the problem?”

Kyungsoo took a step back. He never felt the urge to vomit before, but he imagined it felt like that, the taste of bile and shame lodged in his throat. “I told you not to call me that,” he gritted out. He made to leave, but strong fingers wrapped around his arm, stopping him in place.

“D.O., come on, stay for a little longer.” Baekhyun ran his other hand through his own locks, licking his lips. “I’ll show you my empire, teach you everything I know, for the price of one night together. Humans, demons, angels… it’s all so boring. I want you to join in my boredom, to not feel anything with me—”

Kyungsoo’s fist crashed on Baekhyun’s face. The angel was seething, the scar by his brow pulsing and encroaching upon his pupils. He didn’t need to look at a mirror to know that his eyes were throbbing blue, and he was standing in the middle of a dead silent demon coven. Baekhyun crumpled to the floor, and Kyungsoo turned to Minseok.

Minseok nodded back at him. He took the pool cue in his hands, broke it over his knee, and pierced two demons at once. And then, the club exploded.

A group of demons lurched at Kyungsoo, whipping automatic rifles from underneath their flashy suits. Kyungsoo ran up to a bar stool and jumped over the counter, barely in time for the first round of repetitive shooting to make all the expensive alcohol on the bar shelves burst in shards.

“I hate this era,” Minseok groaned as he slid next to him, waiting for the demons’ weapons to exhaust with bullets. He grasped at his thigh. A small bullet hole pierced through right at the edge of his skin; not enough to be debilitating, but enough to sting every time the angel took a step. Kyungsoo took off his suit jacket and ripped off a sleeve, quickly tying it around Minseok’s leg. The angel hissed in pain, grasping Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Mobsters couldn’t have chosen any other weapon, huh? You know how susceptible demons are to flashy weapons.”

Kyungsoo grunted in affirmation, peeking over the bar counter. He could see several Powers in the crowd, punching and kicking their way through the crowd of demons. “Where’s Kris?”

Minseok threw the two halves of his pool cue behind them, then pulled out the two sai blades strapped to his back. He sharpened the two blades against one another, squaring off his shoulders. “Dunno. I saw him storm off a little bit ago, when you were making out with that demon.”

“I was extorting information,” Kyungsoo growled, reaching for the silver handle between his own shoulder blades and pulling his celestial whip out, previously hidden by his suit jacket.

“Whatever people call it these days.” Minseok chuckled, looking overhead. The bullets were starting to slow down, guns probably exhausted. He glanced back at Kyungsoo, his cat-like eyes sharpening in excitement. “Ready?”

Kyungsoo nodded, tightening his whip between his hands. “Always.”

When the stream of bullets died down, the two angels jumped out from the counter. Kyungsoo whistled, a sign for Minseok to kneel, and he snapped his whip at the file of demons standing in front of them, the searing slap disarming them all at once. Minseok leapt from the bar counter and twirled his sai between his fingers, taking another pair of demons down with a simple flick of the wrist. Kyungsoo dropped down from the bar as well, wrapping his whip around a demon’s throat and tugging his head into the angel’s bent knee. Another demon screamed at him, grabbing a stool to break over Kyungsoo’s head, but the angel moved fast enough to grab the demon by his collar and throw him against another enemy, the two collapsing in a pile. He looked around for Baekhyun, knowing that finding and capturing him would put an end to all this nonsense, but the demon was nowhere to be found.

“Minseok!” he yelled, ducking when another enemy swung at him with a small knife. He moved behind the demon to wrap the metal underneath his jaw. He waited as the demon passed out in his hold, looking around the room. “Minseok!!”

“I’m a little busy at the moment!” Minseok screamed back, straddling a demon’s shoulders as he dove his blades in the flesh underneath him. Another set of demons made their way over to him. Kyungsoo stepped on top of a stool to lunge at the group, jamming his weapon’s handle in one’s face and whipping the metal cord against the other demon’s chest, slashing it open in a resounding smack.

“Have you seen Baekhyun?!” A demon drew another small handgun, and Kyungsoo snapped his whip around the enemy’s wrist, tugging it close. He stole the handgun from his weakened grip and planted it against the demon’s shoulders, a loud ‘ _bang_ ’ echoing between them.

“Who??” Minseok asked back. Another enemy lunged at him with a knife, and Minseok pulled himself back just in time. He grabbed the demon’s hands, shot him a kittenish smile, then slid one of his sai blades straight through both of his biceps.

“Baekhyun, the Incubus I—” Kyungsoo almost got knocked in the face, and he turned to punch a demon in the stomach. “The one I was talking with.”

“Ah, the informant.” Minseok chuckled again, and Kyungsoo would have jammed his whip in his side if it wasn’t wrapped around another demon’s throat. “I think I saw a couple of his bodyguards drag him out to the back alley.”

Three demons jumped on Minseok, causing him to lose his grip on his sai blades and drop them on the floor, lost in the chaos of stomping feet. Kyungsoo drew the stolen handgun and shot all three of them in their legs, throwing his whip at Minseok. “Use this. It’s better when you’re fighting long range weapons.”

“I hate whips,” Minseok grumbled, swirling the long metal in his arms. “They’re so fickle, neither you _or_ your enemy can predict who it will hit.”

“Only the most tenacious will prevail, then.” Kyungsoo opened the squirming demons’ jackets, throwing his handgun away for a pair of colt pistols. He placed them both in the hem of his slacks as he rolled up his shirt sleeves to his elbows, straightening his suspenders. “This operation rests on his capture. Will you be ok, down here?”

“Go finish your ‘business transaction’, D.O.” Minseok wagged his brows at him, then turned to a group of demons across the room, beckoning them closer. “I’ll be tallying demons for our next count.”

Kyungsoo shook his head before he zipped to the emergency exit by the back, expertly shooting enemies out of his way. He crashed through the door, stumbling up the metal stairs and into the alley way behind the pastry shop. He heard a few screams in the distance and immediately ran up to them, recognizing Kris’ grunts from yards away.

The angel slid in another dirty alley way, where he saw Kris pinning Baekhyun to the ground, hands held behind his back and face pushed against the concrete. Kris pointed a small knife to the demon’s throat, his eyes blazing blue in blind rage.

“Kris!” he shouted, running towards them. He saw one of Baekhyun’s bodyguard rise from the floor behind the two of them, blood gushing out of the demon’s mouth, handgun pointed at Kris’ head. Kyungsoo lifted both of his colts, shooting the demon repeatedly, the blast of his shots ringing in his ears. He shot him more times than he should have, more times than God would have liked.

Kyungsoo fell to his knees right next to Kris, taking in the Chief’s features, roaming his figure for any wounds. His eyes settled on the Chief’s side, where a deep gnash spluttered deep red across his crisp blue shirt. Kyungsoo put his hand on the older angel’s forearm, looking at him in concern. “Kris, you need to go. Yixing and the other medics are healing Powers at the rendezvous point.”

Kris only tightened his deadly grip on Baekhyun’s wrists, teeth grinding in his tense jaw. “Tell me why I shouldn’t kill him right now. Why I shouldn’t slash his throat and watch his miserable, wicked life drain from his body into the sewage of this rotten town. His actions, his thoughts, his words—they are beyond perdition.”

“Because we need him.” Kyungsoo kept his voice steady, looking down at the demon. Baekhyun looked up at him, the same impish grin on his stupid expression. Kyungsoo wanted nothing more than to punch him until that vapid smile disappeared from his face, but he had to be rational, especially when Kris was veering so close to the edge. “There are many other clubs like this one, all over the country. We need to know who is controlling them and how we can dismantle them, from the inside out. Kris, listen to me.”

Kris pressed his knife closer to Baekhyun’s throat, a faint, burnt smoke lifting from the blade. He glared up at Kyungsoo, the rage in his eyes now directed solely at his protégé. “I can’t believe you’re sparing this scum of the Earth _again_. You have truly learned nothing in your centuries, Kyungsoo. Absolutely nothing.”

Kyungsoo clenched his fists on the concrete. “Mercy is a virtue, Kris. It’s what saved humanity when they killed the son of God, and it’s what will save you from eternal doom. If you think all there is to being a Power is exterminating demons, you’ve severely disappointed me.”

Kris’ murderous stare faltered, his brows arching softly, his affectionate expression tugging at Kyungsoo’s heart. Kyungsoo pressed his hand against the Chief’s cheek, reassuring, grounding. He looked down at Baekhyun, who looked back at him with an unreadable expression.

“Well, well.” The demon cackled, lips curving in that aggravating grin again. “Once again, the mercy of the Lord saves the day. The good guys live, while the bad guys rot in their holes.”

“Shut your vile mouth,” Kris snapped, pressing Baekhyun’s face deeper into the cement. “You should be thanking his mercy. He is the only reason why I don’t rip you apart where you stand.”

“Believe me, I would be thanking him right now if I could,” Baekhyun continued, his voice turning low and seductive. “I would bend him over and thank him all day every day, until he begged to be thanked by me, until all he thought about was me thanking him for the rest of his pathetic life.”

Kris punched him square in the face again and again, until Kyungsoo wrapped his hands around the Chief’s forearms, pleading him to stop. “Kris, please, just let it go. Let it go,” Kyungsoo repeated, staring at the way Baekhyun coughed on his own blood.

“How dare he speak of you like that,” Kris whispered under his breath. His pupils flared so brightly, they almost looked white. “His wicked mouth should burn every time he utters your name, it should tear itself to shreds every time he attempts to talk to you.”

“Kris, please, you need to go to the medic.” Kyungsoo had never seen the Chief of Powers so unstrung, seemingly bursting at the seams; it seemed like the only thing keeping him from beating Baekhyun to death was the firm grip Kyungsoo had on his arm. Even then, it felt like a very thin line for his protégé to thread on.

It was then that Baekhyun’s hands turned black. Dark energy colored the demon’s veins all the way from his neck to the very tip of his fingers, now completely black and sparkling in dreadful magic. Kyungsoo remembered seeing those hands before, when he was plunging that stake in Luhan’s heart, and Baekhyun planted those fearful images in his mind. He learned only afterwards that Incubus could read into your mind like that, see your innermost fears and desires, pulling them to the forefront of your mind. Kyungsoo immediately grasped at the fingers, trying to pry them from Kris’, but they were stone cold, immobile, like they were made of black marble. He saw with horror as the Chief of Powers blanched, his gaze moving like he was looking at something that just wasn’t there, and Kyungsoo cried at him to come back to the real world.

Kris tore his fingers from Baekhyun’s, staggering backwards into a brick wall, allowing for the demon to escape his death grip and stumble up to his feet. Kyungsoo watched worriedly as Kris came back to his senses, the illusions he saw under Baekhyun’s spell seemingly still running wild behind his eyes. Kyungsoo drew his colt pistol and pointed it at Baekhyun.

“You are by far the foulest creature I’ve ever had the misfortune of meeting. Even worse than Luhan.”

The demon’s eyes lit up in recognition, and he threw his head back in roaring laughter. “Now I remember you!” He snickered, glancing up and down at Kyungsoo. “The only angel to have ever wounded him since the fall. You surely look different from back then, more… firm. I like that.”

“Do you enjoy it?” Kyungsoo sneered. “Do you enjoy poking at other’s deepest fears, laughing at their worst memory? Or are you simply jealous that others can feel in a way that you will never be able to?”

Baekhyun’s laughter died as suddenly as it began. He placed his hands in the pockets of his slacks, spitting some blood out of his mouth. “Point your finger as much as you want, toy. That’s all angels are good for, holier-than-thou motherfuckers. Do you think your precious little mentor is any better than I am? Do you think his mind isn’t filled with sin every time he looks at you?”

Kyungsoo barely kept his finger steady, wrapped around the trigger. “What do you mean by that?”

“Wow, you’re both self-righteous _and_ stupid.” Baekhyun leaned on his right leg, looking behind Kyungsoo. “What do you think, Kris? Should I spill your deepest secret to the one that loves you most?”

Kyungsoo looked back at Kris, seeing the murderous glint in his pupils, even as he laid against the brick wall and covered the gushing wound at his side.

“That’s enough!” Kyungsoo screamed, finally pulling back the hammer of his colt, its barrel pointed directly between Baekhyun’s eyes. “Why do you do this? Why do you enjoy the suffering of your brothers so much??”

“You’re no fun, D.O.. You wear your heart on your sleeve, plain and shameless, for anybody to see. You’re incapable of lying, and incapable of feeling nothing. And yet, you still manage to amuse me, even without your secrets.” Baekhyun sighed, looking back at Kyungsoo. He brought his fingers up to his grin, thumb pressed against his ring finger. “But that’s where the similarities between us die. There’s nothing more to me, Baekhyun, Prince of Incubus. Absolutely nothing. Just like the God you so love and desire.” 

Kyungsoo fired his gun, but it was too late; Baekhyun disappeared in the aggravating black smoke that permanently surrounded him, the sound of snapping fingers echoing in that dark alley. Kyungsoo scrambled to Kris’ side, taking off his buttoned shirt, wrapping it tightly around the Chief’s wounds. Kris gritted his teeth, not a noise coming out of his mouth, even though Kyungsoo knew how much it hurt him.

“Come on,” he whispered softly. He gently placed Kris’ weak arm around his shoulder and pulled him up from the floor. “Come on, Kris. We’re going home. We’re going home, and then we’ll be fine.”

Kris grunted out a curse, the first Kyungsoo ever heard falling from the Chief’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter.](https://twitter.com/kumabarai)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wondering if I should post two chapters today, since this one is pretty short... ;)

Kyungsoo was still seething several days later, when he sat by Kris’ bedside and sharpened the Chief’s great blade until he was positive it would soon turn into a six-foot-long toothpick. Kris was still passed out from his wounds, recovering, but not in critical condition. Kyungsoo prayed the angel to wake up soon, even if to beat his protégé’s ass for ruining his angelic weapon.

The door slid open, and Kyungsoo looked up. “Ah, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon smiled sweetly at him. Kyungsoo liked him; whenever the angel of fate walked into a room, he brought warmth with him. Kyungsoo felt comfortable around him, an ease that he hardly ever felt around anyone else.

“Kyungsoo,” he said in a reprimanding tone, closing the door behind him. “How many days have you been here? Yixing told me you haven’t slept since the night of the raid.”

“Angels don’t need sleep, Junmyeon.” Kyungsoo continued sharpening Kris’ blade, staring at his reflection in the blade.

“They do when they’ve just fought against one of the biggest demon hordes in history.” Junmyeon sat on the other side of Kris’ bed, passing his hand through the Chief’s locks. “Minseok has been sleeping for the past week straight, trying to recuperate his angelic energy.”

Kyungsoo grumbled, neither in agreement nor dissent. He looked at Kris’ peaceful profile. It was a rare occasion, to see the man wear such a rested expression. Kyungsoo tried to mimic the Chief’s calm demeanor, feeling the tenseness in his muscles, in his strained face. He wondered when it became more natural for him to scowl than keep a straight face. “I’m rested knowing that the Powers I sent to Georgia made one of Baekhyun’s minions snitch about everything. But you already knew that we’d make it, didn’t you?”

“Not because of my gift, I didn’t.” Junmyeon smiled at Kyungsoo, warm and inviting, and Kyungsoo didn’t know if he believed him. “But I’m not here for that. I’m here to check up on you. I heard you had quite a… fun evening, before everything went belly up.”

“Tell Minseok I’ll make him sleep for the rest of eternity, if he doesn’t shut his gossipy mouth.”

Junmyeon chuckled. The angel of fate moved from the other side of Kris’ bed and sat next to Kyungsoo, by the bow window in the Chief’s room. The gentle strings of sun light filtered through the white curtains, softening the edges of their figures. “You know he only gossips about you because he likes to tease you. He makes you lighthearted, Kyungsoo.”

“There’s nothing good about being lighthearted.” Kyungsoo put Kris’ sword in its sheath, and the sheath on Kris’ bed, right by the sleeping figure. “Lightheartedness is what brought many angels to damnation.”

“As did solemnity.” Junmyeon placed his hands in Kyungsoo’s. The gesture always calmed Kyungsoo, and he cursed Junmyeon’s infallible way to soothe him with a single touch. “Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong? Sometimes it’s hard to tell God what’s worrying us. I won’t judge you, I promise.”

“There’s nothing I wouldn’t tell God. And you would never judge anyone, anyways.” Kyungsoo smiled back at him, patting Junmyeon’s hands. “It’s just… what this demon told me. It’s been bothering me. I’ve never thought an enemy to be so infuriating.”

“This demon, he’s the one you almost shot, correct?”

Kyungsoo nodded, his lips faltering. “Junmyeon… did I ever tell you how I got the scar on my eye?”

“I’ve only heard stories, Kris doesn’t like to talk about it. Was he the one that struck you?”

The angel shook his head. “Kris was just following his duty. I was the one that defied God by defending a demon.”

Junmyeon hummed, pressing his shoulder against Kyungsoo’s. “That’s very courageous of you.”

“No, it wasn’t.” Kyungsoo shook his head, looking away from him. “I didn’t know anything about him. I was overcome with feeling, back then. I acted on impulse because I thought there was something worth saving, in that demon.” Kyungsoo clicked his tongue. “But I was obviously wrong.”

“Is he the one you became reacquainted with, at the bar?”

Kyungsoo felt the warmth from Junmyeon’s shoulder reach all the way up to his cheeks. “I was wrong, Junmyeon. There’s nothing redeemable about him. Not a single speck of his soul.”

He had been so beautiful, too, underneath that scorching sun, thousands of years ago. It almost seemed like there were two suns in the sky that day, the heavenly light of God crashing against the one within Baekhyun. But there was nothing left of that light; Kyungsoo saw it in the demon’s apathy, creating chaos out of boredom, causing suffering simply because he didn’t know what else to do with himself. He had saved a monster, and the scar on his eye would forever be a memento of his biggest mistake.

“If you really thought that way, you would have shot him. You have wounded more powerful demons, Kyungsoo. I refuse to believe you didn’t have several opportunities to kill him.” Junmyeon sighed, leaning his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Besides, who said you should only save the righteous? A very wise angel once said, ‘mercy is a virtue, Kris’.”

Kyungsoo huffed out a chuckle. “Yes, a very wise angel indeed.”

The two laid in silence against one another. Kyungsoo looked at Kris’ sleeping figure, smiling when the mighty Chief of Powers let out a soft snore.

“I came to talk to you about something,” Junmyeon confessed, head still on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

Kyungsoo groaned. “What now, Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon whined, his lips were pursed in an offended pout. “Why are you groaning? I bear good news.”

“I just don’t like being told what’s going to happen. I don’t like things being out of my control.”

“That’s very Chief Powery of you,” Junmyeon chuckled. “Speaking of which…”

“Don’t tell me,” Kyungsoo pleaded. He looked back at Kris, still mumbling in his sleep. Maybe Kyungsoo really did need a nap; he hadn’t rested in over 800 years. “I know what you’re going to say, and I don’t want to hear it.”

“But you can tell already.” Junmyeon rose from Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Are you not happy for him? He’ll be an Archangel, like he’s always wanted.”

Kyungsoo let his head fall forward, his fingers clutching at the fabric of his sweatpants. “Of course, I am. There’s nobody better suited for the role. Kris is good, fair, completely selfless. He will make the greatest Archangel to have ever lived.”

“And you will be an even greater Chief of Powers than him.”

“I said, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“But you will need to. Kris won’t be an Archangel until you push him to become one, and you will need to finish what he didn’t have the courage to end.” 

“What if I don’t want to?” Kyungsoo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Sorry, that was profane. I know the will of the Lord reigns above all.”

Junmyeon moved his arm to circle around the younger angel’s shoulders, bumping their heads back together. “It’s ok, my brother. It’s ok to wish for things to never change. But they will, and we must be prepared to accept the will of God at any time. No matter how hard it is.” 

Kyungsoo looked at the angel next to him. “I know you’ve been having doubts too, Junmyeon. I know how hard it is to maintain the order of the Universe. Much harder than punching the living lights out of a demon, if you ask me.”

Junmyeon laughed, and Kyungsoo joined him.

“I just want to enjoy this a little bit longer,” Kyungsoo mumbled, staring at Kris’ profile. “Just a few more years of being by his side. Do you think God will forgive this small, selfish desire?”

“Anything, for his favorite Power.” Junmyeon smiled, and Kyungsoo almost believed him. _Almost_. “Now, tell me a little bit more about this demon. Is he handsome?”

“Every creature made in the image of the Lord is handsome, no matter their questionable hair color or clothing preference.” Kyungsoo squared off his shoulders, thinking about Baekhyun’s obnoxious, dyed red hair, or the way he left his button-up shirt open over half of his chest. “Why are you so interested in this demon?”

Junmyeon shrugged. “I can’t shake the feeling that you are tied to one another, in some way.”

“Can’t you just…” Kyungsoo flicked his hand in the air, mimicking the way Junmyeon will sometimes etch the future into the air.

“No,” Junmyeon shook his head, grinning back at Kyungsoo. “Sometimes there’s more joy to not knowing where your path leads you. It’s why humans are happier than us.”

“You and your strange obsession with humans.” Kyungsoo shook his head, even though Junmyeon’s adoration for God’s children was one of the things he loved the most about him. The Power looked straight ahead, jaw set. “There’s nothing more to the demon. In fact, I believe he used those exact words himself. Whatever God thinks we can learn from one another… his ways truly are mysterious.”

“I’ve always admired how full of emotion you are, Kyungsoo. One would think that feelings make you weak, fearful, easy to manipulate… but with you, it’s different. You feel like the Earth beneath our feet, full of living energy, bursting right through the cracks.” Junmyeon placed his forehead against Kyungsoo, pouring loving thoughts through their mental connection. “If there was nothing for you to teach and learn from this demon, I don’t think God would have made you lower your weapon twice now.”

Kyungsoo sighed, and when Junmyeon leaned back, he still felt the soothing waves roll over his stormy mind. Kyungsoo thought, for a brief and inexplicable moment, that it was easy to love Junmyeon. He was naturally delicate, like a rabbit, and gentle like one, too. Minseok was tenacious but bright, his passion for fighting almost rivaling Kyungsoo’s. And Kris… Kris was everything Kyungsoo aspired to be, level-headed, kind, unbeatable. He loved his brothers dearly, easily; sometimes he worried the overwhelming emotion would take over his entire being. But then again, it was the same feeling that caused him to be so protective, so courageous.

Kyungsoo laid his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder, and he let the older angel’s soothing thoughts roll over his tired mind, pulling him into a long and restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter.](https://twitter.com/kumabarai)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per people's request, here's another chapter! Worry not, there will still be an update this coming Monday. :)

It was only a few months later that Kris’ great sword was covered in liquid gold, like any silver weapon was every time it ascended to the ninth circle. That day Kris shone as brightly as he ever did, and even though it had been a great day of jubilation in the Heavens, the angel’s glow cast a huge shadow over Kyungsoo. It hurt Kyungsoo to smile like he did, telling Kris that everything would be fine, that he was born to be an archangel, and that his protégé wouldn’t burn down the fifth sphere a week after the ex-Chief’s coronation ceremony. It hurt to conceal his ever-soaring feelings like that, but he had to, because Kris would never leave on his own accord. So, he dragged the older angel to the podium and watched proudly as they donned him with the ‘Archangel’ title, a golden pair of antlers naturally growing from his bright halo.

It took another several weeks before the council of the fifth circle appointed Kyungsoo as the new Chief of Powers. Two stripes of war paint crossed his eyes and landed on his cheeks, while another thumb of pigment ran up his throat and landed on his bottom lip. He saw his eyes blaze blue in the mirror of his new room. Slowly and inexorably he walked up to the council, kneeled in front of them, and felt the cold steel of Kris’ great blade touch him on one shoulder and then the other. And then, everybody rejoiced in the festivities to follow. Junmyeon planted a gentle kiss on Kyungsoo’s forehead; Minseok gave him a playful punch to the shoulder. Kris cradled Kyungsoo’s face in his hands, looking deeply into his eyes, and told him nothing made him happier than that day, not even his coronation, not even when Kyungsoo plunged that dagger in Luhan’s heart.

Kyungsoo felt sick. He excused himself and travelled down to Earth as soon as the ceremony ended, taking refuge in a Buddhist monastery, at the summit of a Tibetan mountain range. It was calm there, dead silent. The Buddhist monks prayed in the garden, and Kyungsoo pulled out a training bo staff, practicing in one of their empty meditation rooms. He hoped that the familiar sound of wood cracking against wood would help settle the thundering in his heart, but it was too loud, too strong against his chest. He swung his staff harder against the walls and floors of the room, until his heart felt like it would burst through his ribs, and he laid down in the middle of it all, panting heavily.

“What the fuck is going on here?”

Kyungsoo’s brows furrowed, and he bent his neck backwards to look at the door. He saw a tuft of red hair bounce in his vision. He groaned. “I’m too tired to kill you, Baekhyun, and you’re too bored to kill me. Leave me alone.”

“ _Au contraire, mon chéri_.” He heard the padding of feet behind him. When he looked up at the demon Baekhyun grinned at him, holding a pink teddy bear in one hand and a lollypop in another. “I could never be bored of you. Especially not enough to kill you.”

Kyungsoo sighed. He scooched a few inches away, and Baekhyun sat next to him. “What are you doing here, Baekhyun? This is also hallowed ground, I hope you know.”

“It doesn’t burn my ass as much as church does, and it’s silent.” Baekhyun unwrapped the lollipop in his hands and swirled it in his mouth. It smelled like cherry and immediately stained the demon’s lips with a distracting shade of dark red. “I can only take so many Orgy Tuesdays in a row, ya know?”

Kyungsoo sighed, closing his eyes shut. “You know, you used to be much better spoken back in New York.”

He heard Baekhyun chuckle next to him. “I keep up with the times, _grandpa_. People haven’t used ‘thou’ in centuries. Besides, I like the newer generations. They’re not nearly as preoccupied with burning witches and covering for molesting priests. The other day I told a human I was a demon and they basically jumped on my dick.”

“Fascinating,” Kyungsoo said, voice dripping in disdain.

“What? I didn’t fuck them! Humans are not as great in bed as they think they are.”

“Baekhyun, I thought you came here because you like the _silence_.”

The demon elbowed him, and Kyungsoo punched Baekhyun’s side. It wasn’t a very strong punch, and Baekhyun barely flinched at the contact.

“Hey,” Baekhyun continued. “What’s up with the stuff on your face?”

 _Oh_ , Kyungsoo thought. He left the festivities so quickly he didn’t even wash the war paint from his face. He looked over at Baekhyun. The demon twirled the lollipop in his fingers before placing it back on his tongue. Kyungsoo knew from experience that the less things you shared with a demon, the better; he met many that acted strangely once they learned that Kris was the Chief of Powers. It wasn’t just the fact that they were plotting the Chief’s death, the opportunity to kill the strongest Power too enticing to ignore. Sometimes, it was a carnal thing; the ability to sleep with the strongest Power in Heaven could be so much more demeaning than being defeated in combat.

After a long minute of silence, Baekhyun arched an eyebrow at him. “You know, I’m not asking the answer to the Universe or anything.”

“…We were celebrating,” Kyungsoo eventually said.

“Ah,” Baekhyun popped the candy out of his mouth, licking at his lips. “That’s why you escaped to the human realm.”

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows. “There’s nothing wrong with celebrations in Heaven. Besides, didn’t you escape an orgy? Aren’t you the Prince of the Incubus?”

“Yeah, so? Orgies are overrated. Once you’ve been to one, you’ve been to all of them, trust me.”

“I’ll take your word on that.”

Baekhyun smirked at him, the amused grin crinkling the side of his black eyes. “I told you why I’ve left. Now you tell me why you did.”

“This is not a demonic pact.” Kyungsoo groaned, rising from the floor to sit like Baekhyun. “I’m not obligated to tell you anything.”

“Alright, then let me propose a pact.” Baekhyun cleared his throat. “You answer my questions and… I’ll kiss you.”

Kyungsoo arched an eyebrow at him. “That is a lose-lose situation, Baekhyun. How about I answer your questions, and then I stab you between your eyes?”

Baekhyun tapped his finger on his chin. “Interesting, interesting… Since I’ve been told my eyes are my best feature, let’s not do that.”

 _His eyes, when he’s got that thing by his lip?_ , Kyungsoo thought, before he mentally slapped himself. Sometimes he just didn’t know where these thoughts came from.

“Alright, how about this.” Baekhyun twirled his lollipop in his mouth, slapping his hands on his thighs. “We both ask questions, and we both answer to the best of our ability. I’m sure there’s certain things our dear Prince of Iniquity told only his most trusted demons about…”

Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip, considering the offer. He didn’t know what kind of questions Baekhyun wanted to ask, but Kyungsoo had a feeling they were sexual in nature, and he didn’t really care to tell the demon how many partners he had in the past millennium… or how many he didn’t have. But Jongdae was rumored to have picked up the drug operation Baekhyun started in New York, and while that club had been effectively destroyed, there were rumors of a much more vicious underground in the heart of Seoul, Korea. 

Kyungsoo sighed, already knowing he would regret this. “Do I get to start, at the very least?”

Baekhyun looked positively gleeful, the corners of his mouth curling in a devilish way. “But you haven’t even answered my last question! Why did you abandon the party? Was it too boring? Did Kris take you to the back of a white conversion van? You can show me on the teddy bear where he touched you, it’s ok.”

“What?” The angel asked, confused, before shaking his head. “I was just overwhelmed by my own emotions, that is all. I have been told I have the tendency to… feel too much. It impairs my judgement.”

Baekhyun cackled back at him, thrashing his long legs around like a kid. Kyungsoo wanted to snap them in half like stale bread sticks, with a resounding ‘snap’. “No shit, D.O.. You looked like you wanted to skin me alive for calling you ‘babe’. By the way, when you asked me to call you by your name like it meant something? That was the hardest semi I’ve ever had in my life.”

Kyungsoo didn’t deign that comment with a response. “I heard Jongdae picked up the drug you were selling at your club, back in New York. What kind of drug is it? How does it work? An informant told me there’s been a few sightings in downtown Seou—”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Baekhyun reprimanded him, wagging his finger from left to right. “What, you get to ask ten questions when you’ve only given me half an answer?”

“ _Fine,_ ” Kyungsoo grunted, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’ve been given a lot of responsibilities and, for the first time, I don’t have Kris to help me. I don’t believe I will be as good as him, and that thought angers me. I know that I'll still work hard and try my best, but... it still doesn’t shake the thought that, maybe, God has given me these tasks so I may fail at them horribly. Are you happy now? Is that what you wanted to hear?”

The angel expected to see a knowing smirk on Baekhyun’s face, but his expression was sober, clear of any contempt. It almost seemed like there was some emotion hidden in the layer right underneath his pale skin. Kyungsoo felt a little bare after his explosive confession, so he scratched the back of his neck, his skin itching in embarrassment.

“Mmm,” Baekhyun hummed, looking at Kyungsoo up and down, his gaze cryptic as ever. “It’s an aphrodisiac, by the way. The drug, that is. It hasn’t been mass-produced yet, as it is too hard to obtain. Can’t risk having Archangels up our asses about it, so they’re keeping production on the down low, for now.”

Kyungsoo studied the planes of Baekhyun’s face, trying to ascertain if he was saying the truth. Maybe the two of them were more alike than either of them wanted to admit: it didn’t seem like he was lying, his gaze cold as steel, mirroring Kyungsoo’s wary stare. “…Thank you,” the angel finally mumbled.

“My turn,” Baekhyun grinned. “What’s up with the scar?”

Kyungsoo instinctively covered his left eye with one hand, letting his fingers gently slide down his face. “I got it during the great fall. I was… defending a demon. Kris struck me for it.”

“I see…” Baekhyun whistled, and he leaned backwards, crossing his fingers behind his head. “That’s why I kept seeing that scar in his mind. It haunts him. He thinks of it as his… but really, it should be the demon’s.”

“You… did you see the demon?”

Baekhyun smirked at him, wagging his eyebrows. “No, he was guarding that memory pretty well. Why, is it someone I know? Want me to set you up? That’s a pretty romantic story. I can see a few demons loading their clowns into your cannon for that.”

 _So he didn’t see it._ Kyungsoo sighed in relief, once again ignoring Baekhyun to the best of his ability. “It doesn’t matter. I’m pretty sure that demon is dead, anyways. And the scar isn’t anyone’s but my own, thank you. It was a direct consequence of my actions, however stupid they were.”

“I think it’s pretty metal.”

“ _Metal_?”

“Yeah, hardcore, cool.” Baekhyun snickered. “It’s a thing from this century, D.O., not that you would know. Languages are starting to not make a lot of sense.”

“I liked it better when humans could speak well, and everything they said meant something,” Kyungsoo grumbled, very much aware of how dated he sounded.

“Whatever you say, grandpa. Oh, and I’m totally counting that as one of your questions. Ergo, it’s my turn now.”

Kyungsoo punched him again in the shoulder. “Wha—how is that fair?!”

Baekhyun took his lollipop out of his mouth and showed him his tinted tongue. “Answer this, grumpy. Why would someone like you, who permanently looks like they have something lodged up their ass, defend a demon?”

“I told you already. I was stupid, young, and didn’t know what I was doing.” Kyungsoo shook his head at the memory. “Sometimes I think God created me so hastily he didn’t have time to sort all my emotions. I felt pity and fear and anger, and instead of praying, I acted impulsively.”

Baekhyun didn’t say anything, but he looked at the scar on Kyungsoo’s left eye, and the angel scratched at it, feeling uncomfortable under that piercing gaze.

“My turn, you cheat.” Kyungsoo cleared his throat. “What makes this drug so difficult to produce?”

“Its main ingredient,” Baekhyun answered quickly. “Now, back to that demon…”

“No half-assed answers, Baekhyun.”

The demon groaned, rubbing his hands through his red locks. He looked back at Kyungsoo through the mess of hair over his forehead, black eyes boring into his own, and Kyungsoo’s heart stuttered just a little. “That’s a weighted question. What if I was going to ask you what color your underwear is? There’s no way the two have the same weight.”

Kyungsoo scoffed. “That’s hardly fair, what kind of devilish fine print is this?”

“We have a lot of lawyers in hell.” Baekhyun shrugged, holding up three of his tapered fingers. “I get to ask you _three_ questions before I can answer yours.”

Kyungsoo placed his face in his hands, screaming under his breath. It’s not like he was in any position to refuse, anyway; he needed that information more than Baekhyun needed to know fuck-all about Kyungsoo’ life. “Fucking fine. Shoot away.”

Baekhyun let out a shocked gasp. “Do you pray to our sweet Lord and Savior with that mouth?”

“I will send you to our sweet Lord and Savior if you don’t ask your fucking questions.”

Baekhyun grinned at him, wrapping his teeth over his lollipop and around its stick. “What color is your underwear?”

Kyungsoo stood from his spot and grabbed his training staff from the floor, preparing to conjure his wings. “I’m going home.”

“Alright, I guess you don’t really want to know what secret ingredient Jongdae desperately needs in order to make the most dangerous drug Heaven has ever known.”

Kyungsoo stopped in his tracks. He clenched his fists, taking a few deep breaths. Slowly, he sat back down, passing his fingers through his short hair. He didn’t know how he was going to face God, the next time he attended mass with Junmyeon. “…Red.”

Baekhyun hooted and hollered, throwing his teddy bear in the air. “Oh my, D.O.! Who would have ever thought? I imagined something like... white pantaloons from the Victorian era!! Is it a jockstrap? Thong? G-Strap?”

“Are you serious?” Kyungsoo asks Baekhyun, heat pooling into his cheeks and releasing in fumes from his ears. “You can ask literally any question in the Universe, ask me how I believe in God, ask me who are our informants in Hell, and you ask me what type of underwear I’m wearing?”

Baekhyun tapped his fingers against his lips, and Kyungsoo’s stare fell down to the mole again, then back up to the demon’s knowing gaze. “Banana hammock?”

“It’s boxer briefs, Baekhyun. Boxer briefs. Are you content? Are you going to ask me what’s my favorite sexual position, now?”

“Intriguing, but no. It doesn’t really matter what your sexual position is. Not when you haven’t gotten laid in over five hundred years.”

Kyungsoo felt the blood drain from his face. “H-how do you know that?!”

“I’m a powerful Incubus. I can tell just by how one stands.” Baekhyun closed his eyes, another stupid grin on his stupid face, seemingly content. “Honestly, I’d be surprised if you did anything kinkier than doggy.”

“Fuck you,” Kyungsoo gritted out, curling his fingers into tight fists. “Ask your last question, so we can put this fanfare to rest and never talk to one another again.”

“You wound me, D.O..” He placed his hand on his chest, looking at the angel through his eyelashes. “Well, if you insist. I’ve been wondering about this, ever since we met in New York. Why do you care so much? You were so angry when I told you I was doing it all out of boredom. Why do you care what my intentions are? And why do you care about some demon you could have left to die by the rim of Hell? For all you knew, he could have been someone like me. Would you really have died for someone like that?”

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows. Baekhyun’s question made sense, but… he didn’t really understand why Baekhyun cared to know that. He thought about his answer for a little while, Baekhyun waiting patiently next to him, humming a soft song.

“…You annoy me like nobody I have ever met before. You are whiny, full of vices, have very little regard for humans and life in general.” The angel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose again. “And I don’t understand you, I really don’t. I think that’s why I keep coming back. I can’t understand someone who is so bored they don’t feel a thing, not when I feel _everything_. As angels, as living beings, we are meant to feel the repercussions of our actions, the way they ripple in the Universe… and I think there’s something almost sub-human about not being able to feel anything.”

Kyungsoo let out a frustrated huff, trying to untangle the emotional mess inside of him, his head falling in defeat. “But just because one is lost, doesn’t mean he can’t be found. I’m not perfect either. Sometimes I feel so much hatred and anger towards those who have a different opinion from mine, I become blind and unmoving. But other times, I try to see through God’s forgiving eyes. Even when I don’t understand them. Even when they’ve slighted me. And _yes_ , it doesn’t always work, and I’m not the best at it.” Kyungsoo rolled his shoulders, opening his eyes on Baekhyun. “Does that answer your question?” 

Baekhyun nodded. Kyungsoo studied his face. He could see, maybe, just slightly, a little bit of emotion in the way his eyebrows furrowed, but that was about it. Kyungsoo knew that Baekhyun was honest, painfully so, but it could be so hard to read anything on his unmovable face. Baekhyun smiled at him, calmly and lazily, and the angel decided to store that smile in his memory. It might be useful to remember that, the next time he pulled a gun on him.

Baekhyun licked his lips before he spoke. “May I say something, before we go back to being mortal enemies?”

Kyungsoo nodded.

“When I first fell, I was furious. I was so angry, I almost went mad in my own fury. I felt like I had been forsaken for wanting to be free with my own brothers. But with enough time, and enough things to do, all that kind of… faded away. Things just get boring, when you’ve lived long enough to try everything there is to try.”

Kyungsoo looked at him, seeing the way his lashes fluttered in deep thought, and he was entranced by the movement. The spell broke the moment Baekhyun stared back, his smile turning a little more sinister.

“You see, D.O., Incubus love the pleasures of mankind. But sometimes I wonder if those pleasures are so delightful because humans live such short lives.”

“What do you mean by that?”

Baekhyun let out a long sigh. “Mmm… Ah! Ok, I think I have a good example. You know how humans used to call orgasms ‘ _la petite mort_ ’, right?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “The little death, yes.”

“I’m sure the term was born out of some bullshit puritan idea that every time you had an orgasm, a part of your soul died. But what if orgasms are so delightful because it’s the end of something? Think about it. For that single moment, your excitement comes crashing down, your every feeling bursts within you, and it feels like you are standing between life and death. I’m sure you’ve felt that often in your life, given your line of work. Perhaps that is why you always look so intense, so brimming with energy.” Baekhyun chuckled, wagging his eyebrows at Kyungsoo. “You’re a walking orgasm.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, ignoring the way his heart beat a little faster every time that word rolled off the Incubus’ tongue. “What’s your point, Baekhyun?”

“The point is, the feeling of standing at the precipice of life, hanging over the chasm of death, only works if you’re afraid of dying. And while I’ve stared down the barrel of a gun before,” Baekhyun said knowingly, looking pointedly at the angel. “You know better than I do that demons are tough to kill.”

Kyungsoo hummed in agreement. Sons of bitches had tough skin; it was even hard to get demon blood out of his clothes.

“Well, if the point of life’s pleasures is to remind you that you are mortal, then what is the point in living in vice once you are immortal?”

Kyungsoo looked over at the demon. Baekhyun’s face lowered just slightly, somber, so unlike him. Kyungsoo’s heart skipped again. He should have Yixing check it, once he returned to heaven.

“I don’t know why I told you all that,” Baekhyun confessed, an annoying smirk growing on his face. “But seeing that you offered me a piece of your soul, it just made sense for me to repay the favor. Besides, I can’t really tell other Incubus that I missed Satan’s sex parties because I can’t even compel my dick to get hard. Me, the best Incubus in the game, can’t get it up because the sight of a pile of horny, naked demons is not arousing enough.” 

Kyungsoo couldn’t really empathize with Baekhyun’s sorrow and, to be honest, he didn’t really care to. “So that’s why you’ve been working on Earth, more recently.”

“Maybe. It is fun to fuck with humans. Even the most boring ones are very attached to their life. It’s fun to scare them.” Baekhyun shrugged, raising an eyebrow at him. “Also, the last time I built an operation on Earth I got a semi just speaking to a certain angel.”

Kyungsoo glared back at him, unamused. “So, you’ve been corrupting humanity because you’re bored _and_ horny, now?”

Baekhyun snickered, reaching up to push his hair back, eyes glinting at the angel. “Don’t thread on thin ice, D.O.. I can smell angel arousal from miles away; I know I wasn’t the only one sporting a tent, that night.”

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to retort, feeling the blood in his face rise and reach the top of his ears. He eventually gritted his teeth, speechless, picking up the training staff. He reached for the knife strapped at his thigh and started sharpening the edge. “You have time until I finish making this into a spear to tell me what that drug is made of.”

Baekhyun’s lips tightened into a thin line. “Well, it’s good you won’t be done with that in a few seconds, since you’ll want to kill me by the time this conversation is over.”

Kyungsoo stopped his hands, looking over at him. “What did you do, Baekhyun?”

“It started off as an experiment,” Baekhyun explained. He turned slightly to face Kyungsoo, even as the angel still faced the balcony doors, open on the Tibetan mountain range. “We have a few cupids from Heaven that have expressed interest in becoming Incubus. Before you ask, no, I will not reveal their names. My club in New York, at that point, was only supposed to be a place to gamble and deal contraband alcohol. When these angels joined our operation, we talked about brothels. They were willing and able to take care of that part of the business themselves. It was only through chance that we discovered their blood could be used as a very strong aphrodisiac.”

Kyungsoo’s jaw instantly tightened, and he turned to Baekhyun with his knife still in hand. Baekhyun stared back at him, a single bead of sweat falling from his temple. “You’re going to want to listen to the rest of this before you kill me, believe me.”

“…Go on,” Kyungsoo gritted out. He returned to sharpening his staff, this time with a little more aggression in his carving.

“D.O., I’m telling you, these cupids were willing to part with some of their blood for the sake of their operation. It’s only when the brothel in Georgia took off that they started talking to Jongdae.”

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo cursed. He wasn’t the most graceful angel in the Heavens, not by a long shot, and he was known for cursing way more than most angels did. But this was bad. This was the worst that could have happened.

“Fuck indeed,” Baekhyun repeated. “Jongdae quickly figured out that the blood of tempted angels worked much less effectively than that of an untainted one. The most devout the angel, Jongdae figured, the more they could sell their drops for. And while for a little bit they could only get the blood of those who were willing to part with it, there were demons who were pressuring him to move onto bigger prey.”

“It was Luhan,” Kyungsoo mumbled, Junmyeon’s words echoing in the empty chambers of his brain. _You will need to finish what he didn’t have the courage to end_. “He’s sent out for me and Kris.”

“Mostly you, but yes.”

Kyungsoo tried not to let the fear overtake him. He knew that he had grown, become a much more powerful angel than he was when he first met Luhan. But the demon had underestimated him back then, and Kyungsoo was sure that was why he even stood a chance. Now, Luhan was pissed off and very much aware of Kyungsoo’s abilities. Kyungsoo gripped the staff in his hands, feeling the excitement thrum underneath his skin.

“D.O..” The angel looked at Baekhyun, who stared at him with the same solemn look. “This is big. Probably the worst Kris will ever have to go against.”

Kyungsoo set his jaw. He could see his sparking blue gaze reflected in Baekhyun’s deep orbs. “It’s a good thing that Kris is not the Chief of Powers anymore, then.”

Baekhyun arched an eyebrow. “He’s not?”

“He got crowned a few months ago. He will be residing in the ninth circle now, with the other Archangels.”

“Ah, so that explains why you looked like a kicked puppy, when I came in.” Baekhyun laid his teddy bear on the wooden floor, and he laid his head back on it. He opened his eyes on Kyungsoo. “Is he your lover?”

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows again. “What? No, no, he’s—he’s my mentor.”

“Ok, so?” Baekhyun put his hands behind his head. “Is that like the eleventh commandment, ‘Thou shalt not lie with your toy, Kris’?”

“It’s not prohibited, it’s just frowned upon. Some would think it unfair, if the Chief and his protégé had a relationship. Even if you were to start dating after the Chief chose you, some would still suspect the relationship started long before then.”

“But it’s not frowned upon to form a relationship between an Archangel and a Power?”

“I don’t know, I don’t know of any relationships like that in Heaven—” Kyungsoo sighed, looking down at Baekhyun. “Kris is like a brother to me. He has taught me everything I know, and I aspire every day to become even just half the angel he is. We have a close bond because he is my closest friend.”

“Oh, D.O..” Baekhyun smirked up at him. Even upside-down, Kyungsoo could see Baekhyun’s canines, white and sharp against his red lips. “You really are quite delectable, my _petite_ death. I’ll propose one last deal to you. If I were to come to you with information, every now and then… would you be willing to meet with me?”

Kyungsoo frowned; it sounded way too good to be true. Knowing Baekhyun, it almost certainly was. “What do you really want, Baekhyun?”

The demon let out a long sigh. After staring up at Kyungsoo for a few, inscrutable moments, he jumped up from the floor. He took the lollipop out of his mouth and made that vanish in thin air, licking the excess stickiness off his lips. Kyungsoo followed his every movement, transfixed, like he was witnessing a terrible accident. “I think you know what I want, D.O.. But I don’t want to obtain that through leverage and extortion, like a cheap informant… I want to take things slow.”

Kyungsoo stood up with him, squaring his shoulders. He remembered that moment, ages ago, when Kyungsoo saw a vibrant light emanate from the demon, like a small, second sun underneath the heavenly light of God. And while that light was long gone, sharp shadows cast over Baekhyun’s face, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but remember that glorious sight. He wondered if it could ever shine again, and if he could be there to bask in its warmth.

The angel shook his head, chastising himself for his impure thoughts. “Ok, what are you talking about now?”

Baekhyun put his hands in the pockets of his tight pants, lifting his chin to stare down at Kyungsoo. The angel tensed his jaw, irritated at the gesture. “You know very well how dangerous it is to be an angel’s informant, especially when you work so closely with the Prince of Iniquity himself. Luckily, Jongdae already knows I’ve got my eyes on you, and doesn’t suspect that I would ever confide in you, not even for a quick fuck.”

“Maybe he thinks you can’t possibly be that stupid,” Kyungsoo whispered.

“Well, he’s severely mistaken on that.” Baekhyun smiled right back. “You know, this could be a genius idea. If he thinks I’m not moronic enough to do it, he could never suspect it.”

“Little did he know how moronic you actually are.”

“Yep.” Baekhyun sighed, starting to sing loudly. “I fooled around and fell in _looove_ ~”

Kyungsoo brought his hand to Baekhyun’s mouth, partly because his singing voice was so damn annoying, and partly because he couldn’t stand the demon’s jokes anymore. “Don’t say that. Do not speak of love lightly. Just tell me what you want, and I will comply to the best of my ability.”

Baekhyun’s gaze darkened. When the angel’s hand slipped from the demon’s mouth, his lips curled in a feral grin. “I forgot who I was speaking to. Very well, then. Let’s meet again in a week. We will meet over some coffee, and I will ask you questions, and you will answer said questions. And then we’ll convene again, when the time is right.”

Kyungsoo looked at him in confusion. “That’s it? No… kiss or anything?”

“Oh, my dear, don’t sound so disappointed. Kisses, blows, and fucks are greatly welcomed and even encouraged.” Baekhyun trailed his fingers on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, up to the mandarin collar of his shirt.

Kyungsoo grabbed the demon’s wrist before it could land on his exposed throat, glaring up at him as a warning. Baekhyun’s eyes had a glint to them again, and he licked his lips in the way he knew Kyungsoo couldn’t help but stare at.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to use my powers on you. I only do that in self-defense,” Baekhyun said, and when Kyungsoo tentatively released the demon’s fingers, they fell back on the angel’s clothed collarbones. “Besides, I don’t think I’m going to see anything of note.”

“What do you mean by that?” Kyungsoo asked, shifting underneath Baekhyun’s touch. The demon’s fingertips weren’t as black as they had been when they landed on Kris’s wrist, but they still burned through Kyungsoo’s clothing, pressing against his bones. Kyungsoo prayed Baekhyun wouldn’t be able to feel the quickening heartbeat underneath his touch, knowing that he would never let him live it down.

“I already told you, D.O.. You wear your heart on your sleeve, plain for anyone to see. It’s dangerous, and reckless, and fearless… but you don’t care about that. To be honest, I don’t think you could cover your heart even if you wanted to.” Baekhyun leaned closer to Kyungsoo, his lips mere inches from his ears, his breath ghosting over the angel’s neck. Kyungsoo felt Baekhyun’s chest against his own, the demon’s hand still pressed between them; he stopped breathing, afraid that the movement of his ribs against Baekhyun’s would send him over the edge.

“Even back in Beijing, when I touched you for the first time, I couldn’t find anything to use against you. I scoured the planes of your mind for secrets, shames, vices… but there was nothing. I had to conjure your greatest fear to get you to back off, and even then, I felt like you were aware of my presence. Like you knew that the images in front of your eyes were just fiction. That if something like that were to happen to Kris or the fifth sphere you would have already died on that cross, fighting until you breathed your last breath.”

“Secrets make you vulnerable.” Kyungsoo swallowed, his voice sounding even deeper than it usually did. “If you have nothing to hide, there’s nothing your enemies can use against you.”

Baekhyun chuckled in Kyungsoo’s ear, the sudden tuft of air sending shivers up his spine. “You are just so delectable, D.O.. I can’t wait until the day your shameful fantasies will grow within you, unbeknownst to you, and I will reach in to unveil them, and I will know you better than anyone else, better than your own God.”

Waves of anger crashed behind Kyungsoo’s eyes, and he pressed his pocketknife against Baekhyun’s side, right where Kris slashed him thousands of years ago.

“…Is that a knife or are you just really happy to be in business with me?”

“Take a guess.”

Baekhyun lifted his hands off Kyungsoo and held them in the air, in plain sight, as he walked backwards and away from the angel. Kyungsoo cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders, thankful to have his personal space back, but still feeling Baekhyun’s imprint sting like a branding iron across his chest. He glared back at the demon. “Now that you’re done with your games, how will I know when or where to meet you?”

“I will find you. Believe me, I smell the sexually repressed thing all the way from Hell.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at him. “Is that how you knew where to find me, today?”

Baekhyun cackled. “Don’t be silly. I was here to take a nap and make the Buddhist monks meditate of BDSM techniques.”

“Of course, you were.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. Baekhyun settled down on the floor again, arms behind his neck, and the angel stepped over him to walk to the open patio. He stepped on something soft, and when he looked under his foot, he saw Baekhyun’s pink teddy bear, seemingly forgotten. He picked it up. “Don’t forget about this one.”

“Hmm?” Baekhyun opened an eye, taking in the sight, then waved him away. “Oh, that one. You can keep him, he doesn’t have anything in him.”

Kyungsoo instantly held the plushie a little further away. “…Is he supposed to have something in him?”

“I place memories or secrets in all of my plushies,” Baekhyun explained, eyes still closed. “Whether they are mine or somebody else’s, every teddy bear in my collection contains things I wanted to remember. But that one… I didn’t really know what to put in him. Maybe I just haven’t had enough note-worthy memories, recently.”

Kyungsoo stared at the plushie in his hands for a little longer. He placed his hand underneath the bear’s arm and held it a bit tighter against him. “If this wakes up in the middle of the night and tries to murder me, I will come for you.”

“Relax, D.O., this isn’t a B-rated horror movie.” Baekhyun leaned up on his elbows and winked at Kyungsoo, another sinful smirk on his face. “But it can be an R-rated one.”

Kyungsoo chucked the training staff at Baekhyun and smiled when it clanked off the man’s head like empty wood on empty wood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter.](https://twitter.com/kumabarai)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another shortish chapter, but as the story is going to pick up from here on out, I'll leave you with this. ;)  
> Have a wonderful week everyone.

A week and some change later, Kyungsoo showed up at a quaint coffee shop in the countryside of Seoul. He donned his human form that day, one that looked identical to his angelic self, but that itched terribly. He couldn’t listen to the mental conversations of angels anymore, and humans were so damn cold all the time; Kyungsoo had to order a black coffee just to keep his fingertips warm. He pushed his thick glasses up the bridge of his nose (also another addition, as for some reason his human form had terrible eyesight), and enjoyed the small noises of the coffee shop. He looked out of the bright windows and stared up at the sky, trying to imagine how he would have felt if he was a human, if he would have just seen the sky as bleak and dreary, and not as the face of God. He sipped on his coffee, trying to warm himself from the inside out, enjoying the rich taste on his human tongue.

“Finally, I thought you’d never show up.” Baekhyun sighed as he threw himself in the seat right across from Kyungsoo, placing down a cup of cappuccino. He wore a light denim jacket lined with soft fur, black jeans, and a white shirt. His human form looked like his demon’s as well, except for his usually red hair, which seemed to have been freshly died a shiny, silvery color. He pouted when he looked at Kyungsoo, eyes traveling from the bottom of his shoes to the top of his head. “What, you couldn’t even dress up for our date?”

The angel looked down at his black pants and matching sweater, pouting right back. “What’s wrong with what I’m—date? Baekhyun, you and I could die if anybody were to discover us.”

“Oooh, you make it sound so romantic and clandestine. I’m sporting a hard-on as we speak.” Baekhyun grabbed all the sugar packets from the container between them. Kyungsoo watched in mild horror as Baekhyun tore all of them at once and dumped their contents in his cup.

“Do you want some coffee with that?” Kyungsoo asked, mildly concerned.

Baekhyun ignored him as he swirled a spoon in his mug, watching the mountain of sugar melt into the steaming foam, smiling softly. Kyungsoo studied him in silence. With all those light colors and bright hair, he looked ethereal, like a light shone on him from the Heavens. He stared as Baekhyun licked his spoon clean, and the demon stared back, winking at Kyungsoo. The angel felt the sudden urge to throw his scalding coffee in the demon’s face.

Once Baekhyun finally finished fiddling with his cappuccino, he brought the mug to his lips, leaning back into his chair. “I missed you, darling. How have you been?”

“Don’t call me darling.” Kyungsoo sighed, pushing his glasses up again. “I heard Jongdae hasn’t been coming out of his hole for the past few months. Is he postponing the operation? Or is he riling up the forces to attack angels?”

“D.O., D.O....” Baekhyun clicked his tongue, looking at him over the rim of his mug. “Or should I call you Kyungsoo? I kind of enjoy calling you God, to be quite honest, but I think I would get more a kick out of it if I used your _actual_ name.”

Kyungsoo tightened his grip around his coffee, clenching his jaw. “Who told you my name?”

“A little birdie who has the hots for my friend Chanyeol. You’ve met Chanyeol, right? Big ears, bigger eyes, even bigger—”

Kyungsoo kicked Baekhyun underneath the table, and Baekhyun banged his knee against the wooden surface, hissing in pain.

“I was going to say _heart_ ,” Baekhyun croaked, putting down his cappuccino to cradle his left shin. Kyungsoo covered his smirk with the rim of his own cup.

“I know of Chanyeol, yes.” If memory served him right, he was the demon that carried Baekhyun down the chasm to Hell, eons ago. Chanyeol drifted into his vision again a few decades past, when Kyungsoo noticed there was a significant spike in demonic interference whenever Junmyeon ventured down to Earth. It was mostly innocuous, Chanyeol causing a spell of rain over a region that Junmyeon already conjured to be sunny for the rest of the summer. It was clear that, every time Kyungsoo accompanied Junmyeon and kicked Chanyeol back to Hell, he interrupted something bigger than just a couple of rain-filled clouds. “You must be speaking of Junmyeon, then. He hasn’t been very good at concealing his lingering stares.”

“Who, Junmyeon or Chanyeol?”

“Both.”

“Hmm,” Baekhyun hummed, smirking as he crossed his arms over his chest. “ _Vivent d’amour et d’eau fraiche_ , indeed. I give it a few more weeks before they jump each other’s bones—the sexual tension is thicker than a bowl of oatmeal.”

Kyungsoo let his face fall into his hands, massaging his temples. “Sometimes it is beyond me how I survive our conversations.”

Baekhyun smiled back, and Kyungsoo looked down at his coffee. Well, he supposed there were worse people Baekhyun could have gotten that information from. Hopefully Junmyeon had the decency to look into the future and know that no harm would come in telling him Kyungsoo’s name… _hopefully_. When he looked up at Baekhyun again, the demon’s smile turned into a boxy grin.

“Just call me Kyungsoo,” he finally said, letting out another sigh.

The demon leaned on the table, cradling his chin in one of his palms. “Ah, I do have to say, it was a little bit of a surprise to learn that you’re the Chief of fucking Powers. You didn’t think that would be something worth mentioning, when we struck this little bargain of ours?”

Kyungsoo moved his hands to his thighs, tightening them into fists. His eyes fell to the cup of coffee in front of him, feeling a hint of guilt at the back of his throat. “You’re right, it was unfair of me to conceal that from you. But I want to know. None of my informants are close enough to him to know what is going on in Seoul. You’re the only one who can help. And I want to stop Jongdae with every means at my disposition.” Kyungsoo looked determinately up at Baekhyun, staring into his unamused eyes. “I apologize for lying to you, but I need your help. This is bigger than anything I’ve encountered with Kris… and now I must fight this on my own.”

Baekhyun stared back at him for a long time. Kyungsoo kept his eyes on him as well, but with every passing second, a little bit of his resolve chipped away. There really was no reason for Baekhyun to keep their pact standing. Not only had Kyungsoo lied to him, but now Baekhyun was in deep shit with the Chief of Powers, possibly the worst angel Baekhyun could have struck a bargain with. The stakes were high before, with Kyungsoo losing credibility if he mingled with the Prince of the Incubus, and Baekhyun thought to be a traitor if he talked to a Power. But now, the odds stacked heavily against Baekhyun.

“I know you are thinking the same things I am thinking,” Baekhyun eventually spoke, and Kyungsoo tensed his shoulders. The demon took a sip of his cappuccino, licking the foam off his top lip, revealing that annoyingly small mole again. Kyungsoo bit into his own bottom lip, sharpening his gaze on Baekhyun’s knowing eyes. “And I know this is the most stupid thing either of us could do, in our current situation, so let’s just add a couple clauses to our contract in case Jongdae decides to ram us into a new Hell, ok?”

Kyungsoo nodded. It was only fair. “Whatever you need.”

Baekhyun leaned on the table with both elbows, forearms crossed, smirking at him. “Alright, obviously, we need to make more protections on my part. After all, I stand to lose my standing in the second circle _and_ be violently murdered by Jongdae. So, I propose an angelic agreement.”

Kyungsoo nodded again. It was the safest way to protect Baekhyun if he were to be discovered; if the Heavens took him in as a repenting demon, he could escape Hell and be under the protection of God and the Archangels. He would still lose his standing in the second circle but, at that point, Kyungsoo hardly thought it mattered if he was the initiator of Orgy Tuesdays.

“Second condition,” Baekhyun continued, “I get more questions, and you have to be honest. No half-truths anymore, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo crossed his arms, leaning back against his chair. “I was going to answer however many questions you had, anyways.”

“And lastly, uhhh….” Baekhyun tapped his chin with his fingers, looking up in thought. Kyungsoo stared at his fingertips. There was another mole on his thumb, even more aggravating than the one by his mouth. Baekhyun snapped his fingers in a ‘eureka!’ moment. “Ah, of course, the obvious clause. A kiss.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “What happened to ‘taking it slow’?”

“Taking it slow is overrated. Especially when you’re about to die.” Baekhyun smirked at him, eyes back to their usual mirth. He extended his hand to Kyungsoo, over their coffees. “Deal?”

Kyungsoo didn’t think about it twice. He was desperate for an agreement of any kind; a part of him thought he would even accept a sex pact, if the demon pushed for it enough. He looked around the café, a few humans minding their own business a couple of tables away. “Here?” Kyungsoo asked, hesitantly.

“What, the kiss?” Baekhyun grinned. “As much of a voyeur as I am, I can’t possibly squander the one and only kiss I get over these coffees. I can’t even slip the tongue without being kicked out of here. No, I’ll keep you on your toes for a little bit longer.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes again as he slid his fingers against Baekhyun’s, shaking their hands over the table. He felt the heat seep through their touch and run from his palm all the way up his arm. When Baekhyun pulled away, Kyungsoo placed his searing hand across his chest, where he could still feel the imprint the demon had left a few days ago. He allowed the warmth to steep through his skin, thawing his cold, human bones.

“Now.” Baekhyun leaned back on the table, a hand around his mug. Kyungsoo couldn’t see his lips beyond the rim of his cup, but by the way Baekhyun’s eyes crinkled brightly, he could tell the demon was smirking once more. “What color are your undies today?”

Kyungsoo let his head fall loudly against the coffee table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter.](https://twitter.com/kumabarai)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On my internet browser I have this plug-in installed called "cloud to butt translator" which automatically detects the word "cloud" and changes it to "butt" so....... yeah, there's a lot of involuntary butts in this fanfic, I apologize. Do let me know if you find a wandering butt here and there. Enjoy.

_You will be an even greater Chief of Powers than him._

Junmyeon’s words rang through Kyungsoo’s mind as he witnessed a pile of Powers beat each other in the middle of the recruits’ training podium, cursing the day that blessed sword touched both of his shoulders and donned him the new sphere leader. He had grown increasingly annoyed those days, annoyed at the missions he had to supervise, annoyed at the training of the most inept angels he’d ever met, annoyed that he seemed to have a natural knack for being the worst Chief of Powers in all of heavenly history. Minseok tried to pull a few of the recruits out of the pile, but fists kept being thrown around, and a pair of nunchakus smacked Kyungsoo’s protégé right in the face.

Kyungsoo had enough. He gathered all his angelic energy into his fist and smashed it into the floor, a long crack threading on the floor like a crawling snake, until it exploded right underneath the pile of squirming bodies. Two huge faults broke through the ground and grew like mountains, almost touching the ceiling. Bodies flew about the room, groaning, complaining. Kyungsoo voicelessly made their way through the recruits, his murderous stare shutting them up more quickly and quietly than Sunday sermon. He lifted Minseok from the floor and swung his protégé’s arm over his shoulders. Then, as he carried the wounded angel away from the rubble, he ordered all the lieutenants to escort the recruits to the armory, where they would be shining and sharpening the Powers’ weapons for several months to come. 

Minseok chastised Kyungsoo for it. They’d been sparring for a few hours the day after, telling him he was too harsh on the lower-ranked Powers. “When I disobeyed Kris’ orders and fought Luhan, he had me basically lick the floors clean for months. I wasn’t even allowed to _look_ at a weapon,” Kyungsoo grunted, irritated. Minseok held up his hands comparatively, feigning a look of understanding. “Ah, yes. Going against the most powerful demon of all time, versus a love quarrel between recruits. Seems fair.” Kyungsoo simply shoved him away, proceeding to beat his ass at several training rounds after that.

When he responded to the counsel regarding his punishment methods, though, that’s when he started feeling the weight of his position. He could still feel their disapproving stares bore into his skull when he kneeled in front of them. He lowered his head, and he gritted his teeth, and he grumbled, “I can be better than this.”

Kris had been better than that.

It turned out, Kyungsoo had no idea the amount of work that went into his position. He was busy gathering information from Baekhyun, learning the mechanics of the demonic underworld, and he shoved all his other responsibilities aside, thinking that being a soldier was the same thing as being a leader. But he was wrong. He couldn’t pay attention to his brothers enough to help them in their smaller missions, and he didn’t have enough patience to teach the hot-headed recruits. Kris had made it all look so easy, Powers looking up at him with admiration and yearning, so unlike the fear directed at Kyungsoo. The Chief felt like the position was slowly but surely slipping out of his fingers, and however much the angel desired it, even craved it, maybe it was for the best. Maybe he just wasn’t meant to be a leader. Maybe God was wrong about him.

He stared up at the ceiling of his chambers when he came to that realization. It was profane, and he knew it, but he wanted to be honest at least in the sanctity of his own mind. He believed he was pretty transparent with Minseok and Junmyeon too, if the worried glances they exchanged with each other were of any indication. He wanted to confess to Kris too, look up to his mentor once again, ask him what he did to become the great Archangel that he was. But it had been almost a year since Kris was promoted, and while they still sparred and talked from time to time, something had shifted in their dynamic; Kris became more stilted, almost awkward, wanting to speak to Kyungsoo but struggling to find the words. Kyungsoo had grown a little irritated at him, wondering what he couldn’t tell him, his closest friend for the last several thousand years.

Kyungsoo thought he could fly up to the ninth sphere right then, in the middle of the night, and lay it all out with him. He knew the archangel was most likely still up, training until dawn, just like he did when he resided in the fifth sphere. He gently placed the pink teddy bear in his hands down on his nightstand, then he conjured his translucent wings, tentatively shaking them out. Kyungsoo ached to talk to him, to anybody, but when he reached the ninth heavenly gate a guard told him all Archangels had left for a mission at the border of Purgatory. Kyungsoo couldn’t help feeling a little crestfallen as he descended to Earth instead, shifting to his human form so he could sulk around unperturbed, no stupid recruits or counsels in sight.

Kyungsoo didn’t know how he ventured so far, but soon enough he found himself staring up at the giant, metal sculpture in front of the Vancouver Aquarium. He was surprised to find the aquarium still open so late into the night, eyeing the promotional posters they had put up for some romantic holiday. He hesitated at the entrance, knowing that the last time he met with Baekhyun the demon insisted on meeting at an aquarium for their fourth “date”. Could he really talk about Jongdae and angel blood and underwear at such a time, when he felt his every emotion press uncomfortably at his skin, bursting from the inside out? Kyungsoo hadn’t found an answer to that by the time he bought a ticket for himself and ventured into the aquarium.

The angel took a seat on a bench underneath the underwater gallery. He looked up in marvel at the many creatures swimming above him, barely aware of the other couples around him, only of the magnificence of God’s creations. He could see what Junmyeon was talking about, when he mused about how precious humans could be. Although Kyungsoo didn’t really feel the same unconditional love Junmyeon felt, he admitted that there was something special about the tender attention God paid every breathing thing. One fish was long and bright, another was thin as a platter. Another had a head in the shape of a hammer. All of them looked so beautiful and unique and blessed by the Heavens in a different way than the rest. He almost wanted to reach out into the water, through the glass, his angelic fingertips glide hand across the spine of a manta ray.

“Did you wait for me long, sweetheart?” Warm hands slid on Kyungsoo’s shoulders, and the angel tilted his head back, meeting Baekhyun’s upside-down grin. His ash-blonde hair fell softly around his face, and the blue light streaming from the transparent ceiling made him look brilliant, glimmering, almost crystalline. Kyungsoo couldn’t help the skip in his heart, even at the annoying endearing term.

“Don’t call me sweetheart,” Kyungsoo mumbled, looking down in front of him. At the corner of his eye, he saw Baekhyun jump over the bench and sit next to him, arm slung across the angel’s shoulders. Kyungsoo crossed his arms, shifting underneath the sudden heat.

“So, Valentine’s day, huh?” Baekhyun asked, eyebrows wagging. “Feeling a little lonely, Kyungsoo?” 

“I didn’t even know it was still winter,” Kyungsoo replied, and it was true. The last time he met with Baekhyun was at the very end of December, and that was the last time he came down to Earth. The days bled into one another, up in Heaven, where the weather was always temperate, and the sun shone brightly until dusk time. He looked over at the enamored couples walking past them, heart aching just a little. “…But I suppose there are worse holidays to be on Earth for.”

Baekhyun sighed into Kyungsoo’s side, and he leaned his head on the angel’s shoulder. Kyungsoo kept his arms crossed tightly against his chest. He had gotten more comfortable with Baekhyun’s constant need to be close, to touch him, to press against him, but it was still a bit of a culture shock, especially when Kyungsoo rarely ever reached out to anyone.

“Well, you chose the perfect night. I’m pretty sure half of the Incubus sphere is out to murder me.”

Kyungsoo tensed underneath Baekhyun. “Did they find out about us?”

“Do you think I’d be here to tell the story, if they did?” Baekhyun chuckled, but it was so devoid of any kind of emotion, Kyungsoo almost liked it better when it was dripping in sarcasm and innuendos. _Almost_. “Nah, Incubus demons are just a bunch of jealous bitches.”

Kyungsoo relaxed a little, his shoulders shagging slightly. “What’s happening?”

“It’s just… annoying. Who cares who sits on the throne, really? As if we even do all that much work. A whisper here, a wet dream there, and that’s it! The life of an Incubus, ladies and gentlemen. But I swear, since Jongdae and I became allies, it’s like I can’t even skip BDSM Thursdays without being deemed a traitor.”

The angel rolled his eyes, trying to pry a little bit of emotion out of him. “Aren’t you sad that you’re the Prince of your own kingdom, but you have nobody you can really trust?”

Baekhyun huffed out a laugh. “As if. There’s a reason why I’m the top dog, Kyungsoo. You should see some of the scum we have, down there, like all they want to do is fuck around and get a freaking crown for it. I think Jongdae saw that in me when I started that operation in New York. He saw I could rule over Hell, if I wanted to. I had the ambition to go beyond my duties and make something bigger than myself.” 

“Stop being an arrogant ass and tell me what you really feel.” Kyungsoo pinched Baekhyun’s side, and he chuckled silently when the demon yelped in pain. “Who am I even going to tell, anyways?”

“True,” Baekhyun relented, rubbing the sore spot where Kyungsoo pricked him. The demon let out another frustrated sigh. “It just sounds so ridiculous. I fell from grace because I was pissed at God for his passiveness, and now look at me. Look at the demons who hate me.”

“Maybe you’re not as passive as you think you are,” Kyungsoo thought out loud.

“Maybe.” Baekhyun looked over at Kyungsoo. “Anyways, demons are untrustworthy assholes, what’s new. Why are you in such a sour mood?”

The angel released his arms from the knot over his chest, proceeding to rub his palms on his thighs. “I think I’m going to resign as Chief of Powers,” he finally said. He felt a small weight lift off from his shoulders, and he sighed in relief at the sensation. “I just don’t think I’m cut out for it. Kris was a better leader than I could ever hope to be, and that’s that.”

Baekhyun lifted himself off Kyungsoo’s shoulder and fixed him with a surprised stare. “Woah, who are you and what have you done to my D.O.?” 

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at him, unamused. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re the Kyungsoo that always has a lit firecracker up their butt, right?” Baekhyun joked, and when Kyungsoo swung at him the demon deftly missed, pressing himself back close to the angel. “Come on, you know what I mean. When Luhan found you back in Beijing you fought back, even though you knew you were going to die, even when the odds were severely stacked against you. What happened to that Kyungsoo?”

“I’m still like that,” Kyungsoo muttered, pointedly avoiding Baekhyun’s eyes. He could feel the heat of his anger travel from his tight fists to his reddening cheeks. “I would still fight to the death if he showed up right here, right now. But I’m too impatient to deal with the recruits, and too involved in Jongdae’s operation to oversee the Powers’ missions. Kris was better at this than me. Kris was better at everything.”

Kyungsoo left it unsaid, but it was an obvious conclusion, something he thought ever since Kris laid his great sword on his shoulders: he was just abysmal, compared to his mentor. The shadow he cast over the fifth sphere was too dark for Kyungsoo to shine through, and if the angel was being honest with himself, he would have admitted he didn’t even want to.

He stared down at his hands, still clenched on his jeans. A few seconds passed in complete silence before Baekhyun spoke again, slow and calculating.

“If you think Kris loved everything about his job, you’re severely mistaken.” Baekhyun turned to face Kyungsoo, his arm still around the angel’s shoulders. “I’ve looked into him, Kyungsoo. I know his struggles. I know it wasn’t easy for him to do the right thing, when he desperately wanted to do the wrong one.” He took one cryptic look up and down Kyungsoo, and the angel stared back at him in confusion. Baekhyun smiled back at him, that knowing gaze now gone. “But luckily for me, he didn’t.”

“What do you mean—”

“The point is, nobody is born to do something, Kyungsoo. You might like smashing demon guts more than anything in the world, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have a civil conversation with them.” Baekhyun poked at Kyungsoo’s cheek, and the angel immediately swatted his finger away. “You do that with me.”

“ _Barely_ ,” Kyungsoo muttered, even though he knew that their “dates” weren’t all that bad, underwear-questions aside.

“So, if you can have a friendly chat with one of the most annoying demons in Hell, why can’t you have one with a recruit? You were one too, once upon a time.” 

“I was the best,” Kyungsoo huffed out. “I didn’t fuck around like these young Powers do. I worked long and hard until my bones ached, and I felt like my heart could burst through my ribs.”

“Yes, but not all of us can be as almighty and perfect like you, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun retorted, rolling his eyes. The playful smirk on his face only deepened Kyungsoo’s frown. “Give them a chance. Attend more of their trainings. Correct a couple of them. _Gently_. Tales of you ripping the training room in half arrived in Hell, too.”

Kyungsoo pinched the bridge of his nose, some tension building in his shoulders. It pained him to say, but Baekhyun was right. It wasn’t like him to give up this quickly. Maybe it was due to Kyungsoo’s inability to accept Kris’ leaving, or an obstinate attempt to bring things back to how they used to be; but in the end, it didn’t matter why he did it. It mattered how he was going to fix it. The only way he could escape the shadow Kris cast would be to become an even greater sun than him. Powers needed guidance and advice on their missions, and recruits needed to learn how to handle improvised weapons, and they all looked up at Kyungsoo hesitantly, like they were more terrified of him than the demons they were supposed to fight. The Chief of Powers couldn’t have that. He _wouldn’t_ have that.

Kyungsoo sighed again, and he relaxed just slightly, shoulders slumping an inch or so. “I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but… you’re right.”

Baekhyun cackled, and Kyungsoo looked at him with an unimpressed expression. The demon was still wiping the tears at the corner of his eyes when he slung his arm behind Kyungsoo’s neck, once more. “Oh, my dear.” Baekhyun smirked, crossing his legs in front of him. “I can’t believe my ears. I’ll have to get that tattooed on my ass, so I can remember this moment for the rest of my life.”

“Don’t call me—"

“Dear, yes, I understand.” Baekhyun’s fingers played with the hem of Kyungsoo’s sweater, a fuzzy grey one the angel got the last time Baekhyun dragged him to a clothing store. He looked up at him through his black eyelashes, brushing against his blonde locks. “Then what should I call you? And don’t tell me Kyungsoo.”

“That is literally my name. It was given to me by the Lord.”

“I want to call you something that only I can call you.” His fingers left scorching trails into the back of Kyungsoo’s hand. The angel tensed under the touch, gripping further into his thigh.

“How about, ‘the guy who once snapped my wrists in half and fed the bones to the fish’?”

Baekhyun chuckled again, letting his hand finally rest on Kyungsoo’s. The angel looked down, studying Baekhyun’s tapered and delicate fingers, trying to hide his own rough and scarred ones. “Kinky. But no, it’s too long… I was thinking something like ‘Chief’ or ‘Your highness’, but honestly, I think half of Heaven already calls you that.”

“Only Archangels are called highnesses,” Kyungsoo said. “And I don’t like being called Chief. Not by my brothers, anyway.”

“But I’m not your brother,” Baekhyun corrected him, another infuriating smirk on his face. “What I want to do to you… It certainly doesn’t fall under brotherly love.”

Kyungsoo sighed, ignoring his comment. “I thought you already had a nickname for me.”

Baekhyun scrunched his face, and when the angel looked at him knowingly, he smacked his forehead. “That’s right!” He cackled, his grin coming dangerously close to Kyungsoo’s ear. “My _petite mort_. I didn’t think you’d enjoy being called like that.”

“I don’t,” Kyungsoo immediately interjected, pushing Baekhyun away, ignoring the way Baekhyun’s French did strange things to his heartbeat. “I’ve told you multiple times I only enjoy being called with the name God gave to me. But if you _must_ call me something, I suppose calling me your death is better than calling me ‘babe’.”

“True. I don’t think I’ve ever called anyone that, either.” Baekhyun stretched out his back, crossing his arms behind his head. “Maybe it’s because it’s Valentine’s day, or maybe it’s because you chose such a romantic spot for our date, but I’m feeling especially generous today. Ask me whatever you want. I’ve heard a couple of things from Jongdae’s underlings that might interest you.”

Kyungsoo scoured the depths of his mind for questions, but as he looked up at the swarm of moon jellyfishes puffing their way up and over the gallery, their lit domes illuminating the fishes around them like moonlight, Kyungsoo found that he didn’t really want to ask anything. He already bared his most profound doubts to the demon; there was no reason for him to lie now. “Let’s not talk about work, tonight,” he spoke softly, continuing to follow the jellyfishes with his eyes, even though he felt Baekhyun’s bore at him. “It’s been a long day. I just want to forget about my Chiefly duties for one more night.”

When Kyungsoo landed his eyes back on the demon, instead of that familiar grin, he found a soft, boxy smile. Baekhyun’s eyes shone from the jellyfishes’ light, and he curled his hand around Kyungsoo’s arm, bottom lip caught in his teeth. That sight was just as beautiful as the spectacle of marine life above them. “I thought you’d never ask, my little death.”

Baekhyun tugged him by the hand until they were both walking through the halls of the aquarium, admiring the fishes all around them, the demon’s fingers intertwined with Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo enjoyed listening to Baekhyun talk incessantly about whatever came to mind, and he even entertained some of his questions, even though Kyungsoo wasn’t getting anything in return. Their meeting felt more relaxed and informal than their usual business transactions; it was a foreign feeling for Kyungsoo, but definitely not unwelcome, not when it was the first night in a long while where he couldn’t hear the myriad of angelic thoughts buzzing through his mind, poking and piercing all over.

“I’ve been wondering about this for a while,” Baekhyun said when they stopped in front of the shark display. “I was a Cupid back in Heaven, so I’m not super familiar with the fifth circle. Do Powers get assigned a particular weapon, or do they get to decide what to specialize in?”

Kyungsoo turned to the shark tank as well, following Baekhyun’s gaze. A leopard shark looked at him curiously before scattering off, and another dogfish took its place. “A little bit of both, I suppose. When we’re still recruits, we get trained in all kinds of ranged and melee weapons. And then, depending on our aptitude and personality, we naturally gravitate towards our weapon of choice. There are some that believe the weapon chooses us more than the other way around, but it’s really up to speculation.”

Baekhyun eyed him curiously. “How can a weapon choose you? It’s not a sentient being… at least I hope so.”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “No, it’s not. But some choose to call it ‘divine predestination’. In a way, you were meant to have your weapon, and your weapon was meant to have you. I remember when I was called to fight in the Fall and, well, I didn’t really know how to handle any weapon. I don’t know why I was drawn to what I was drawn to, given that it’s one of the hardest weapons to master, but… it just felt right. And I’ve stuck to it since then.”

“Mmmm,” Baekhyun hummed. When Kyungsoo turned to him, the demon’s eyes shone in interest. “So, is it true that the weapon is the best indication of an angel’s personality?”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “I don’t know if it’s necessarily the best indication, but it does show what kind of fighter they are.”

Baekhyun tightened his hold on Kyungsoo’s hand, tugging him to another secluded area of the aquarium. This time, they stood in front of the tropical fish wall. “Tell me more. What about your friend, the one with the kittenish eyes?”

“Minseok? His angelic weapon is two sai blades. They’re short and piercing, meaning he has a more violent personality. His blades are easy to control too, an extension of Minseok’s arms; you can tell that Minseok likes being in control, and doesn’t care for anything that doesn’t follow directive.”

Baekhyun nodded. “What about Kris?”

Kyungsoo thought about it for a second. “For Kris… he has a greatsword. One weapon, straight, unflinching. He is a very honest person, and his ideals are unwavering. His blade is long, which means he doesn’t care to be too close to his enemies, but he can wield it with just one hand, which means he prioritizes offense and defense equally. In my experience, any angel that prefers swords is very straightforward, but also very uncompromising. Very rarely do they make good leaders.” Except Kris, of course. Kyungsoo smiled a fond smile, at the thought.

“And what about Luhan?”

Kyungsoo felt a little shiver shoot up from the base of his spine, clearing his wavering voice. “Two hook swords, two-faced, can easily snake around and disarm his opponent. The crescent guard indicates that, while Luhan is very aggressive, he also doesn’t care about leaving himself open for attack, and he will use his own defensive guard to inflict damage as well. The hooks are also meant to hold onto flesh and slash it open, which means that its wielder is tenacious… he doesn’t let go of its prey until it’s very much dead. It’s a very ferocious personality.”

Baekhyun snickered behind his hand, and Kyungsoo stared at him, confused. The demon winked up at him. “I just find it funny that you speak so highly of him still, even though he almost tore you in half.”

“Just because he’s a demon doesn’t mean he’s not an excellent fighter. It would be very stupid of me to deny that.” Kyungsoo sharpened his gaze, lips pressed together. “Underestimating your enemy is one of the gravest mistakes you can make on the battlefield.”

“And doesn’t he know it,” Baekhyun continued, grinning at Kyungsoo. “I swear, the amount of times I’ve had to listen to him bitch about the ‘little shit stain that almost killed him with a fucking pocket-knife’… as if it wasn’t his own arrogance that made him get his own ass handed to him.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help the prideful lift of his chin, hoping God would forgive him for it.

“Now, tell me, just for shits and giggles…” Baekhyun tightened his hold on Kyungsoo’s fingers, as to claim back his attention. When Kyungsoo turned to stare at him, the demon sharpened his eyes. Kyungsoo knew from their previous interactions that he wasn’t going to like whatever depraved question Baekhyun had in mind. “If someone had a weapon that wasn’t piercing, let’s say, something like a whip… what would that say, about that angel?”

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows. He was pretty sure he never showed Baekhyun his whip, but the demon could have talked to Junmyeon or Minseok for all he knew. Either way, the angel let himself be distracted by the waves of black tetra that twirled in front of them. “There are very few angels that have ever mastered the whip, since it’s such an unpredictable weapon, and it takes a long time to learn how to wound your opponent rather than yourself. Some say only a control freak could ever specialize in it but… I disagree. It’s a flexible, non-lethal weapon. It takes someone who’s understanding and adaptable, who doesn’t always go for the kill. But you can also use it rigidly, tensing it between your fingers, which means the wielder can be very stubborn and sharp when they want to.”

“Interesting,” Baekhyun mused, the fingertips of his free hand tapping against his chin. “I like that. You don’t always see an angel without a blade, these days. It must take a unique Power to wield something that long and uncontrollable.”

Kyungsoo sharply ignored the suggestive tone in Baekhyun’s voice. “Anyways, I believe there is only one Power who specializes in whips. There are others who also like non-lethal weapons, like nunchakus and staffs, but these weapons take very patient and compassionate owners. Not a lot of Powers are that way, these days.”

“Except you.” Baekhyun elbows him gently, and Kyungsoo eyed him, feeling the impact burn through his sweater. “Which is why you will make a terrific Chief of Powers, once you put your mind to it.”

Kyungsoo stared back at him, his eyes falling on the demon’s lips, stretched in a lazy and honest smile. The sight filled him with determination, overshadowing any trace of dread within him.

“And if I may add something to your analysis of whip wielders, somebody with a big whip must also have a big handle, if you know what I mean.”

Kyungsoo sighed, already exhausted. “I always know what you mean, Baekhyun.”

The demon just laughed, his cackles resonating in the glass halls of the aquarium, and he slung his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, guiding him through the last few exhibits. Kyungsoo let himself be moved from one room to the other, enjoying the pressure of Baekhyun’s body against his. The demon stopped asking questions and started complaining about the second circle, and all the demons that tried clawing their way to the top, and how he constantly felt like he couldn’t trust anyone but Chanyeol. Kyungsoo felt the heat melt from across his shoulders down his chest, through his heart, all the way down his legs. He watched Baekhyun’s figure shine a little brighter, a little more honestly, and he smelled the sweet scent of bergamot and cedarwood in the air. He wrapped his fingers around Baekhyun’s hand, draped over Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“Everything will be fine, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo spoke softly when they stopped for a quick coffee at the café inside the aquarium. They sat at a table by the windows, looking out onto the dark bay, across the neon-colored city. The angel took a swig of his black coffee, glancing at Baekhyun. “They are jealous because they know they can’t have what you have, they know they will never be able to accomplish what you did. Allow your emotions to grow. Let your anger and passion drive you to the top, and they’ll rot in their holes for the rest of eternity.”

“Wow, Kyungsoo…” Baekhyun chuckled, leaning his chin in the palm of his hand. The warm smell of Baekhyun’s sugary cappuccino wafted between them as the demon licked the foam off his lip. “I never thought I would hear you say something like that. You _do_ know that I work for the Prince of Iniquity, right?”

“Of course, I would rather you work for the Lord,” Kyungsoo replied, not amused in the slightest. “But between someone who just does evil because they’re bored, and somebody does so because they’re passionate, I would rather have the latter. It’s much easier to change their mind.”

Baekhyun huffed out a laugh. “I fail to see how that’s easier.”

“Somebody who doesn’t have a motivation also doesn’t have a weakness,” Kyungsoo explained, delicately placing his mug down. “Think of Luhan, for example. His anger towards Kris and his desire to defeat him propelled him to become one of the strongest Demonic Powers in Hell. Kriss hold on him is so strong Luhan even stole his angelic symbol, the deer, and carved it on his swords, on his robes, just so he could taint it through fear and blood. But one’s goal can also be used against them. What if Kris managed to lure Luhan out of Hell in a promise to spar against one another, once again? What if Kris convinced Luhan to rejoin Heaven, so that they can spar like they used to?”

Baekhyun gave him a shrug, his expression a little disbelieving. “I don’t know, Kyungsoo. I doubt anybody could change Luhan’s mind, much less Kris.”

“But Kris is the only one who still pulls at Luhan. More than God, more than Lucifer.” Kyungsoo passed his fingers through his hair, his brain in shambles. “Maybe Luhan was too extreme of an example. What I mean to say is, I can understand someone who stands behind their convictions more than somebody who doesn’t. You know what I mean?”

“I think so.” Baekhyun tapped his fingernails against his white mug. “I suppose it’s the same for an Incubus. It’s more fun to seduce a devout priest, than a bored college student who summoned me through a wiki-how article. Infinitely more satisfying, too.”

Kyungsoo pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, sighing. “Yeah, I suppose it’s the same principle.”

Baekhyun grinned back at him, lifting his cappuccino to his lips. “It’s endearing, really… how much you care about my perdition.”

“You’ve already fallen, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo straightened his shoulders, staring back at the demon. “You’ve told me before that you hate how stagnant it is like, in the underworld. That sometimes you can barely feel any emotion at all. Let me ask you this, then: what do think ‘living’ really is? Being alive? Living through day after day? You already do that. No, what makes you alive is your feelings. Your emotions make you flawed. They also make you feel alive, too.”

Baekhyun looked at him for a few, weighted seconds. Then, the demon grinned back, placing his chin back in his palm. “ _Je me sens vivre, avec toi, ma petite mort_.”

Kyungsoo kicked him under the table, watching amusedly as the demon spilled some of his cappuccino on his pristine, white collared shirt. “How many times have I told you? Don’t speak lightly to me, about me.”

“Why do you always think I speak without really meaning anything?” Baekhyun pouted, grabbing some paper towels to quickly assert the damage on his shirt. When he looked up at Kyungsoo, the angel raised an eyebrow, as if challenging Baekhyun to prove him wrong. “Ok, fine, so I’m not always honest with everyone, but I am honest with you. Some days I think I’m more honest with you than I’ve ever even been with God.”

Kyungsoo shook his head, looking down at the black liquid in his mug, up at the black liquid in Baekhyun’s eyes. “That’s sacrilegious.”

“It’s true, though.” Baekhyun shrugged, his smile dimming, his fingers tracing the rim of his mug. He let out a soft, almost inaudible sigh. “You don’t understand the kind of angel that I was back then… I was probably the most devout up there, maybe even more than Kris, loved my brothers more than God himself. I’m not saying this out of arrogance, those days were hella embarrassing. You should see the bowl cut I was sporting, back then.”

Baekhyun made a noise of disgust, but Kyungsoo remembered those days, recalled the memory of the sunlight blazing bright around Baekhyun’s dark hair, and he thought he looked more splendid than all the Heavens. He waited for Baekhyun to continue, watching the demon’s fingertips glide across the ceramic rim.

“It was when Lucifer declared war that my eyes started darkening,” Baekhyun continued, a distant look in his eyes. “I loved God, and I loved my brothers. But I started having doubts, and when all Hell broke loose, I started losing it. Saw the pain God had caused, all for this stupid war that nobody wanted. It seemed like the right thing to do, to join my fallen brothers rather than kill them. I saw this angel… I can’t remember who it was. They were cradling a body and wailing and pouring their heart over the dead as if their brotherly love alone could revive him. But the angel stayed dead, and the boy kept crying, and I cursed the Heavens from that day on.”

Kyungsoo tightened the grip around his mug. “What happened, then?”

Baekhyun winced, just before the teasing smile appeared on his face again. Kyungsoo hated it, at that moment. “Nothing. Chanyeol told me I hit my head pretty hard. He was carrying my fat ass down the chasm, and I saw his wings crumble the closer we were to the bottom, but that’s all I remember. Before then, it’s kind of a blur. I think I pissed Kris off, but to be honest, I think all demons had that pleasure at some point or another.”

Kyungsoo let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He brought his mug back to his lips and drank down the bitter coffee, waiting for Baekhyun to continue.

“Anyways, at that point it was just easier for me to forget about what happened and move on. I think the other demons did the same, even though the resentment lingered like bitter aftertaste. But as you very well know, Kyungsoo… not admitting the truth is just as sinful and dangerous as lying.”

Kyungsoo placed his mug back down on its ceramic plate, staring down into the brown abyss of his coffee. “I understand, you don’t have to speak. I shouldn’t have been so quick to judge, back in New York.”

Baekhyun’s fingers stopped on the edge of his cup, and when Kyungsoo looked up to the demon, he had a curious expression on his face. Several moments passed in silence before he spoke again. “Tell me the truth, Kyungsoo. I know you think demons are unredeemable assholes. But I also know you got that scar defending one during the fall.” Baekhyun paused, his fingers coming up to dance on his own bottom lip. Kyungsoo followed the motion distractedly, worried about the demon’s train of thought. Baekhyun smirked at him, canines shining through the low lighting of the café. “So, tell me, what is the truth? Do you really think we can be saved? Or do you think we should rot in Hell for the rest of our lives?”

Kyungsoo sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. He stared out at the bay for a while, taking the time to carefully think his question through. “I don’t think it’s about repentance,” he eventually said, taking in the soft crashing of the waves, the distant sounds of the city. The moonlight reflected in the water and shone against his eyes, almost blinding. “At least, that’s not what I was thinking back then. It just felt like… the right thing to do. God created all of us for a purpose. He’s all powerful enough to see the Fall, and yet he still created some of the most amazing angels I have ever met, knowing they would become demons.”

He turned his gaze to Baekhyun, bringing his coffee back to his lips. “I know I still speak ill of most demons, and I don’t follow my own doctrine most of the time. Still, I saw potential in that demon. I see that in others as well, from time to time. And it’s not a potential to repent and follow God’s path… it’s a potential to be great.” He drank in the unreadable expression on Baekhyun’s face, trying to see through his black eyes. When he came up empty, like he always did, Kyungsoo passed his fingers through his short hair, letting out a long puff of air. “If they repent along the way, then great. But the measure in which one can serve God shouldn’t determine the value of their life. If that was the case, I would have become King of Hell a long time ago.”

Baekhyun stared at him for a long time. Kyungsoo shifted a little under his gaze. The demon’s fingers finally found the handle of his mug, and he lifted it up, drinking in silence. Kyungsoo listened to his gentle sips, growing more annoyed at every passing second.

“If you want to tell me I’m being a self-righteous asshole, then do it.” Kyungsoo sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Not like our conversations haven’t been painfully honest, anyways.” 

A soft laugh escaped Baekhyun’s lips. He leaned back into his seat, crossing one leg over the other, taking his sweet ass time. Kyungsoo hated Baekhyun’s slow, cryptic nature, and Baekhyun knew it, and Kyungsoo knew he knew it. “I’m just thinking, my dear,” he eventually spoke, softly, swirling his cappuccino in his mug. “You want to know what I’m thinking about?”

Kyungsoo kept a straight face and a flat tone when he replied, “I’m on the edge of my seat.”

“You,” Baekhyun continued. “I’m always thinking of you, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, but even as he looked out to the bay, he couldn’t avoid the redness on the tip of his nose, the heat pooling in his cheeks. “Stop that.”

“I’m not lying.” Kyungsoo heard the gentle clang of ceramic against ceramic, and when he turned to Baekhyun, the demon was looking at him, mug back on the table. His hooded eyes darkened the moment they met Kyungsoo. They were as black as the night outside their window, but for some reason, Kyungsoo thought they glowed in brilliant light.

“I know,” Kyungsoo murmured back, swallowing heavily. “Stop it.”

Baekhyun grinned, and he returned to a more relaxed position, slinging his arm behind the back of his chair. “You are the most extraordinary angel I have ever met, Kyungsoo. I pray for the day you’ll join us in Hell. I could get on my knees right now, underneath this table, and show you how hard I could pray, right between your thighs.”

Kyungsoo reached over to flick his finger against Baekhyun’s forehead, hard enough to make the demon yelp in pain and leave an obstinate mark. The angel brought back his mug to the counter, thanking the tired barista, and moved through the aquarium without paying much attention to the whining demon behind him. When Baekhyun finally reached him, he swung his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders again, pulling him against his chest, and Kyungsoo relaxed the muscles of his back, feeling warm all over.

Half an hour later, after they roamed the halls of the gift shop, they stumbled out of the aquarium with a jellyfish hat perched on Baekhyun’s head, his hands gripping the two long, plush tentacles covering his ears. It was pink and obnoxiously cute, and as the demon smirked at him, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but notice the growing similarities between the two. They walked on the sidewalk by the harbor, all the way down to the lighthouse. A gust of wind breezed by them, and Kyungsoo shuddered, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Come here,” Baekhyun took his jacket off and draped it on Kyungsoo’s shoulders, knotting his scarf around the angel’s throat. “You angels and your cushy lives… we’re lucky if Lucifer raises the thermostat above fifty.”

“So it’s true,” Kyungsoo mumbled, burrowing his nose in the fabric. It smelled like Baekhyun’s cologne, warm and inviting. “Hell really is frozen over.”

“Just Lucifer’s circle. Like in the _Inferno_.”

Kyungsoo eyed Baekhyun’s profile. “You’ve read Dante’s work?”

“Are you kidding me? Who do you think even gave him that dream?” Baekhyun scoffed, shaking his head. “He didn’t even include the good parts. What about when he and Virgil had that threesome with the Pope? That was easily the best part, my magnum opus! That’s what you get when you help a closeted Italian man become famous.”

Kyungsoo shook his head, hiding his smile behind the collar of Baekhyun’s jacket. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

They both leaned against the railings by the side of the lighthouse, and Kyungsoo watched as the lantern’s beam illuminated the dark waves of the harbor. Baekhyun leaned a little closer to him.

“Let’s stay down here for a couple more hours,” Baekhyun finally said, turning to look at Kyungsoo. “We can get into our actual forms and break into the aquarium and swim with the sharks.”

Kyungsoo wouldn’t have minded spending the rest of the night with Baekhyun. There was something really comforting in the warmth next to him, in the tender conversations they had. When he looked up at Baekhyun and saw the way the demon’s eyes glinted knowingly, Kyungsoo was pretty sure his expression had betrayed his every thought. “I can’t.” He shook his head again, pushing himself up from the railing. “I have to get back to Heaven. I have to get back to my duties.”

“Shouldn’t your primary duty be controlling all demonic activities on Earth?” Baekhyun sighed, but he leaned away from the railing as well. He arched an eyebrow at Kyungsoo, grinning at him. “There’s no telling what I’m going to do, once you’re gone. Do you _want_ a Canadian inquisition?”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, but he tugged Baekhyun’s scarf down so he could speak properly, a slight smile on his lips. “You’re going to go back to Hell, and you’re going to attend Watersports Wednesday, and you’re not going to tell me what that even consists of.”

Baekhyun stared at him for a few seconds, and Kyungsoo let himself stare as well, enthralled by the few strands of hair that kept falling on the demon’s left eye no matter how many times he pushed his locks back. Kyungsoo thought he looked more beautiful, that way. Disheveled. Relaxed. “I think this is the first time I’ve ever seen you smile,” Baekhyun continued, his fingers trailing up the two ends of his scarf, hanging from Kyungsoo’s neck. The angel felt his breath stop in his throat when Baekhyun looked down at him, eyes dark and inscrutable. “Not the creepy one you do when you hit me in the shin and I scream in pain and you’re proud of yourself. This one is different. Your smile is heart-shaped. It’s… very cute.”

Kyungsoo stiffened in his spot. He didn’t know what prompted it, and didn’t know why he kept them there, but his eyes dropped to Baekhyun’s lips for a few, terse seconds. Baekhyun did the same, gaze fleeting between Kyungsoo’s lips and eyes.

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo warned. He opened his mouth to say more, to tell him to stop whatever he was doing, but nothing came out. The overwhelming scent of Baekhyun’s cologne filled the air like thick, exhilarating smoke. He stared into Baekhyun’s black eyes and felt himself being swallowed in that darkness.

“Just tell me to stop,” Baekhyun whispered, running his fingers through Kyungsoo’s short hair, on his nape. The angel sighed softly at the feeling. Baekhyun brought his lips close to Kyungsoo’s, so close he could almost taste them, if only he allowed himself to sway into them. “If you don’t want this, just tell me now.”

Kyungsoo opened his mouth again. _Speak_ , he chastised himself. _Say_ _anything_. Anything that would prove he was innocent, that he didn’t want this just as much as Baekhyun did. That he didn’t feel every second that passed between them, with their lips mere millimeters apart, pass like a human lifetime. But there was nothing, just the loud beat of his heart, and the clenching of his jaw, and Baekhyun’s ragged breath against his own.

Kyungsoo leaned in.

It was soft, almost gentle. So different from their first kiss, aggressive and rushed. Kyungsoo caught a glimpse of Baekhyun’s greedy stare before the demon pulled him a little closer, and he pried Kyungsoo’s jaw a little wider, moving his tongue in between Kyungsoo’s lips. Baekhyun tasted like sweet, sweet milk, and Kyungsoo craved more, so much more the demon would be able to give him. He rested his hands on Baekhyun’s hips, his thumbs finding their way underneath his sweater, and the demon whined in their kiss, biting Kyungsoo’s bottom lip, swiping their tongues languidly, slowly, like they had all the time in the world.

But they didn’t, and that was their one and only stipulated kiss.

Maybe that was why Kyungsoo let it continue for so long, feeling his lips burn and dry at the abuse, wanting to taste Baekhyun a little more, wanting to feel his moans in his mouth. Either way, they kissed until the first lights of dawn broke through the harbor. Then, Kyungsoo stepped back.

He took one look at Baekhyun, his mouth red, his eyes wide, looking sinfully good even in that stupid jellyfish hat. Kyungsoo’s heart cried at the sight.

“Kyungsoo—” Baekhyun croaked. His eyebrows curved gently, and his face was sober again, full of light.

The Chief spread his translucent wings and sped off to Heaven, not daring to look back, knowing he would get pulled into those dark orbs again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter.](https://twitter.com/kumabarai)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came to the realization that I really, really love Minseok in this fic. I love surrounding Kyungsoo with characters that make him more light-hearted, not unlike Baekhyun, as they really bring out the best of him. Perhaps I'll make another one-chapter sequel on the life of my favorite lil' protégé... we'll see :)

Kyungsoo scared the living hell out of the first recruit he tried to teach to. To be fair, he was incredibly light on his feet, and his hands shot out from behind the young angel, pulling the training staff close to the recruit’s body. If that happened to Kyungsoo, he would have thought somebody was trying to strangle him; so, he wasn’t too upset when the recruit swung his staff around and clunked it against the Chief’s forehead. Kyungsoo groaned all the way back to his chambers, cursing himself for making the recruit feel scared _and_ mortified.

The next day he tried it again. He walked around the training room a few times, making sure everyone in the room was aware of his presence, watching as drops of nervous sweat formed on the recruits’ faces. He stayed back for a while, letting Minseok train them in hand-to-hand combat, and only stepped in when he saw a young angel keeping the wrong stance. The angel stared up at him in fear, but the Chief softly pressed his hands on the younger’s arms and moved them to sit a little closer to his chest. “Keep your stance low,” he explained, keeping his voice calm and collected. “Your movement will be diminished, but you’ll protect your most vital organs. A lot of angels forget about defense when they’re in the heat of battle.” The recruit nodded his head several times, a red tinge now tinting his cheeks. Kyungsoo turned to move off the pedestal, but not before getting a wide, encouraging thumbs-up from Minseok. He suddenly felt his face flare up as well.

He continued like that for a few days, making sure to check on the recruits every morning. Slowly but surely, Kyungsoo’s cold exterior melted away. Recruits weren’t terrified of him anymore, and although he still saw the small trace of fear whenever they accidentally cursed in front of the Chief, most of them appeared eager to impress him. A few of the most extroverted Powers even joked with him, at first a little terrified of Kyungsoo’s freezing stare, only letting out a sigh of relief when the Chief’s mouth lifted just slightly. They were good kids. Young and hotheaded, yes, but ambitious.

“Remember when we used to be like that?” Minseok huffed. He laid down on the cold training floor, his chest heaving in short breaths, and he waved at the recruits to continue training on their own.

“I’m still like that.” Kyungsoo chuckled slightly, looking down at his protégé. “You’re just getting old.”

Minseok somewhat found the strength to lift his training nunchakus and slap them against Kyungsoo’s forehead, right where that recruit hit him that first day. The Chief punched him in the side. They both laughed at one another.

“I knew you would make it, Chief.” Minseok grinned at him, his fingers clutching Kyungsoo’s shirt to tug him down. Minseok plastered him against his sweaty side, and Kyungsoo squirmed uncomfortably. “For a minute there, I thought I almost lost you.”

Kyungsoo arched an eyebrow. “What do you mean by that?”

“You just seemed lost in your own world when you were first crowned. And I know you’ve been stressing yourself to death about the Jongdae situation, but… you were kind of pushing us away. Even Junmyeon. Even _Kris_.”

Kyungsoo let out a long breath. Baekhyun was right, it was very strange for Kyungsoo to be so out of it, to be throwing in the towel before he gave it a real chance. The Chief could only assume it was because of the Jongdae situation, and how much he desperately wanted to crack it down before it got out of control; in his worry, he pushed away the people that could help him the most. Not only that, but he ignored the other angels in his circle who needed help, whose missions were just as important to them as Kyungsoo’s was to him. He’d been terribly selfish, and he knew it. Instead of begging God to forgive him, he rolled up his sleeves and got to work. He advised in several missions, organized expedition groups, and allowed the most adept recruits to follow as sentinels. It was like a heavy cloud was lifted off the fifth sphere, and angels from all over Heaven noticed it, and Kyungsoo’s shoulders stood a little taller too.

“You were worried, admit it.”

“I was worried for you, yes. But I never doubted you.” Minseok let his head fall against the Chief’s. “Even if it took the rest of eternity, I knew you would get your head out of your ass. That’s just the kind of angel you are.”

Kyungsoo let himself rest against his protégé’s reassuring presence. He told him about his plan to scout Jongdae’s club in Seoul with Junmyeon, and Minseok nodded patiently, reassuring him that he would do anything in his power to help him. And so, Kyungsoo and Minseok went undercover in clubs across the nation, until the Chief garnered the attention of Jongin, a corrupted Cupid turned Incubus who oversaw the operations in Korea’s southernmost regions.

While Kyungsoo thought two horny Incubus with a penchant to think with _their_ southernmost regions was a little too much to deal with even for the great Chief of Powers, he couldn’t possibly ask Baekhyun to introduce him to Jongdae; it would draw attention to him and put him in even more danger. No, Kyungsoo needed someone else, someone who wouldn’t be too vital to his plans should they… mysteriously disappear. And while Minseok made the argument that Baekhyun could gain them Jongdae’s trust much faster, being a higher ranked Incubus than Jongin, Kyungsoo was adamant. And before Minseok could say it, no, it definitely wasn’t because the Chief felt a strange fear take over every time he thought about putting Baekhyun in mortal danger.

Uncomfortable feelings aside, Junmyeon and him now had an “in” when they eventually climbed their way up the demonic food chain, later that month. Seoul was still the untouched center of it all, but with such a close grip on the other production stations, Kyungsoo felt a little more secure in his ability to shut down the operation for good.

Kris was also glad to know that everything was proceeding smoothly in the fifth circle. Kyungsoo went to visit him one afternoon, finding Junmyeon within the ranks of the Archangels, advising them on how to attack a horde without being detected by the seers in Hell.

“I know Minseok already told you this, but I knew you would become a great Chief.” Kris put his hand around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, tugging him closer.

“You looked a little concerned there, for a second.” Kyungsoo looked at him, a playful smile on his lips.

“Of course, I was concerned. After my predecessor died, I had no choice but step up. Even when I knew I wasn’t ready.” Kris returned the gentle smile. “But I suppose that comes with the job... the insecurity, that is.”

Kyungsoo nodded. “I didn’t know... it always seemed to fit you so well.” Like a suit made specifically for the Archangel, like Kris was made for it. That was most probably the case, God rarely ever leaving these things to chance.

“You were too young back then. I was crowned only a few months before the demons rebelled. I wanted to be ready, but I wasn’t. I caused the death of many angels that day, too lost in my arrogance.” Kris shook his head, and he pressed his eyes close, like he always did when he thought of the war. “I suppose that’s why I chose you as my protégé.”

“Why is that? I wasn’t the strongest recruit, I… I openly defied orders during the fall.”

Kris looked at him with an unreadable expression. His eyes steeled, but his expression was warm, familiar. Kyungsoo has never seen such an emotion on Kris. “You don’t see what others see in you, Kyungsoo. You don’t see the sheer ambition that burns in your eyes, even when you do something as small as correct one’s stance.”

Kris’ eyes fell just slightly, to a point just south of Kyungsoo’s gaze, and the angel looked at him in confusion. There was a lot of fondness in his stare, like there always was, but something transpired under Kris’ soft brows, something Kyungsoo didn’t recognize. Baekhyun’s teasing smile surfaced in Kyungsoo’s mind. It was similar, but so different, and Kyungsoo didn’t understand why he felt that way.

Kris cleared his throat, eyes falling away from Kyungsoo’s. “I picked you because you gave me courage. I know it was a selfish decision. But I felt very insecure, back then, and you... you made me feel strong, and confident, and righteous. You still make me feel that way. You still make me—” Kris sighed, long and hard, and Kyungsoo smiled at him. Kris had never been good at expressing himself, preferring to speak little if anything at all, so he appreciated the stream of compliments.

“It’s ok,” Kyungsoo whispered, placing his hand on Kris’ wrist. “It’s ok. You don’t have to tell me. You make me feel that way too.”

Kris’ expression faltered slightly, a quick rush of wind escaping his smiling mouth. “Really?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “Of course. How could it not be that way? I’ve been with you for almost the entirety of my existence, and now I have to learn how to be half as great a Chief as you were, without having my closest friend at my side.”

Kris furrowed his brows, and even as he opened his mouth, nothing seemed to come out. There was a slight hurt in his eyes, and Kyungsoo back-tracked as much as he could.

“You prepared me as best as you could,” he immediately said, tightening the hold on Kris’ wrist. “It’s just me. I didn’t think I could do it. My ambition made me impatient, and you… you’re the most patient angel I know. It makes for a wonderful leader.”

Kris shook his head, the hurt not vanishing from his eyes. “I should have been there more for you, especially those first few days, but Junmyeon told me you needed to figure it out on your own. I trusted him, because I trust God, and I trust you. More than I trust my own self.”

“That’s not true,” Kyungsoo said, fingers slipping off Kris’ wrist.

The archangel moved quickly, wrapping his hand around Kyungsoo’s, keeping it close to himself. Kyungsoo was so surprised by the suddenness of it all, he looked up at Kris, arching an eyebrow. There was a fear in his eyes, one that Kyungsoo never saw directed to him, and it worried him. What could Kris possibly be afraid of? They’d known each other for several thousand years, been through the worst times together. Kris cleared his throat, and Kyungsoo glanced back up at him. “It’s true. I know I haven’t been honest with you in the past few hundred years, but I want to be honest with you now.”

Kyungsoo stared at him in confusion. He thought he was good at telling the Archangel’s emotions, but if he’d been keeping something from him for the past hundreds of years… doubt plagued his mind, and he chewed on his bottom lip worryingly. “Kris, what is it? Have I not been a good friend? I’m sorry I haven’t noticed it before today… I never meant to hurt you.”

Kris looked around them, and Kyungsoo followed his gaze. The seventh sphere was as active as always, Archangels clashing against each other in their training matches, a few angels of fate working with the higher ranked officials to plan out their missions. Junmyeon noticed their gaze and smiled, waving excitedly back at them. Kyungsoo let out a small chuckle as his fingers flicked up, reciprocating the greeting. “Let’s not talk about this here,” Kris eventually muttered. “Are you free next week? I’ll come visit you in the fifth sphere after our reconnaissance mission.”

Kyungsoo thought about his upcoming plans. He promised Baekhyun they would meet at a botanic garden somewhere in Europe, but they hadn’t set a date, deciding to just meet whenever Kyungsoo could venture down to Earth. He shook his head at Kris. “I should be free.”

Kris nodded, his shoulders rising and falling slowly as he sighed, voice faltering just slightly. “Then it’s a da—”

“Kyungsoo!” Junmyeon’s soft, bubbly voice erupted in front of them. The Chief stumbled a little bit as Junmyeon ripped him away from Kris’ hold and into a warm hug. “I’m done here. Don’t we have a mission coming up? Let’s go see what outfits the Authorities pulled together.”

Kyungsoo groaned, burying his face in his hands. “That is the one Chiefly duty I refuse to embrace. If they give me a crop top like last time, I’ll burn the entire first circle to the ground.”

“C-crop top?” Kris stuttered, cheeks bright red. “Why were you wearing a crop top?!”

“I was infiltrating a club in Busan. It’s a long story.” Kyungsoo sighed, a bit of heat crawling up to his face as well. “I just don’t understand the purpose of it. Why would you leave uncovered the most vulnerable part of your body? All your vital organs are exposed.”

“I don’t think demon dress that way to go to war, Kyungsoo.” Junmyeon gave him an unsure look.

“This club, did it have security cameras anywhere? Do we have access to them?” Kris asked, his throat bobbing. “F-for surveillance purposes, of course.” 

“I broke them all. Can’t have other demons recognize me, if they see the tape.” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at Junmyeon. “Are you coming too? Last time they made you wear that fishnet top.”

Junmyeon reddened as well, scratching the back of his neck. “Just wondering if you needed some back up, that’s all.”

Kyungsoo gave him a knowing look. He might not be the most perceptive of angels, but he knew that they were raiding a brothel rumored to be under Baekhyun’s control, and Chanyeol, being Baekhyun’s right-hand demon, was bound to be there as well. Kyungsoo sighed. “ _Fine_ , but you have to make yourself useful. You can’t just fawn over Chanyeol.”

Junmyeon’s already crimson face darkened even more, such a deep contrast to his usual pearly white skin. Kyungsoo barely contained a knowing smile. “I-I don’t fawn over him! I barely even _know_ him!! Chanyeol who?!”

“I’m not an idiot, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon looked down at Kris, and Kris put his face in his palms, a slight groan muffled by his hands.

“What?” Kyungsoo asked, confused, gaze shifting between the two.

Junmyeon just sighed at him, pressing his hands on the Chief’s shoulders. “God bless you, Kyungsoo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter.](https://twitter.com/kumabarai)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are a-rising in this chapter... also, if you are a French-speaker, do let me know if there are any mistakes in this fic!! French is not my first language so I have been using translation forums to help me out, but I want to be as respectful and correct as possible.

Baekhyun cackled maniacally when Kyungsoo told him about that exchange. “How can you be so smart and so stupid at the same time?”

Kyungsoo wanted to slap that idiotic smirk right off the demon’s face, maybe even kick him in the shin a couple of times, but he was desperately hanging onto Baekhyun’s forearms like his life depended on it. Kyungsoo looked down at his wobbly legs, feet shaking against the rink’s slick ice pavement, and he scratched the idea, digging his nails a little deeper in the demon’s muscles. 

“This is by far the most foolish idea ever,” Kyungsoo grumbled, feeling himself being pulled to the center of the rink. Baekhyun easily carried him around, skating with ease, his bright grin peeking out from his chunky red scarf. Kyungsoo hid his embarrassed cheeks behind the scarf he’d effectively stolen from Baekhyun, when they went to the aquarium a few weeks ago.

“Come on, grumpy pants. You’re just pissed off because you’re not naturally good at this. You of all people should know the power of perseverance.”

Kyungsoo pouted, glaring up at Baekhyun. “No, I’m pissed off because I like having my feet planted on the solid ground. When will I ever need to know how to skate, anyways?”

“What if there’s a war?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at him, grinning teasingly. “What if the next great battle between angels and demons happens on a massive ice rink? I bet you’ll be sorry you didn’t listen to me, the greatest skating teacher of all time.”

“Shut up and steer me towards the edge, idiot.”

“Ooh, feisty! I like it.”

Kyungsoo waited until Baekhyun helped him grip the railing before he swung a punch at him. The demon expertly twirled away from him, and the force behind his fist made the Chief slip on the ice. Kyungsoo threw his upper body over the railing, grasping it like a cat on the edge of a bathtub, hearing Baekhyun’s cackling laughter slowly skate away.

The last three weeks had been relaxing enough that Kyungsoo actually, almost, just a little, looked forward to their meetings; not that he’d ever admit it, but as Baekhyun moved back to the center of the ice rink, skating quickly and gracefully like an angel in mid-air, Kyungsoo could at least acknowledge it in the privacy of his own mind. Kris couldn’t meet him after their puzzling conversation, a ninth-circle-emergency always pulling him away every time he flew down to the fifth circle to talk, but Kyungsoo took the opportunity to venture into a botanical garden on Earth, finding Baekhyun already covered in butterflies, smirking back at him. It made Kyungsoo’s heart press uncomfortably against his own rib cage.

Even though it seemed like the Universe was conspiring to never make Kris and Kyungsoo meet again, Powers always pulling him into another mission while the Archangel fought the insurgence by the border, Kyungsoo was… fine. A few months back he would have been desperate to speak to Kris, to understand how to be a good leader, to understand what he was supposed to do with his life, but now he was fine. The Powers were doing a great job, becoming more confident in themselves and less anxious around Kyungsoo, even seeking him out for friendships. He missed Kris like he missed Junmyeon, being from a different circle in Heaven, but he was relaxed. Content. Maybe even happy, like when Baekhyun decided to bring him a stracciatella gelato cone, at one of their past dates. _That_ he wasn’t going to admit, even to himself.

He watched as Baekhyun looped around the skating rink a few times, waving at a few kids along the way, throwing kisses at Kyungsoo every time he passed him. The Chief flipped him off, even though his heartbeat sky-rocketed whenever the demon came close, and he missed his presence whenever he left. Kyungsoo shook his head. There was something wrong with him, these days, some kind of heart disease that Yixing must have missed during his last check-up.

Kyungsoo stopped Baekhyun this time around, and he grasped both of the demon’s forearms, glaring up at him. “Stop, you’re making me feel sick just looking at you. Just please… don’t go too fast, ok?”

He expected Baekhyun to tease him, make fun of Kyungsoo’s ability to wield any martial weapon expertly but blanch like a ghost every time Baekhyun skated a little too fast. Instead, the demon brought Kyungsoo’s arms up around his neck, and he held his hips, smiling brightly down at the angel. He was so bright these days, Kyungsoo couldn’t even meet his blinding stare for more than a few seconds at a time, the cedarwood scent filling up his lungs and burning the edge of his eyes.

“This is better, trust me.” Baekhyun skated backwards with ease, winking down at Kyungsoo.

“Whatever you say, oh great skating teacher.” Kyungsoo’s voice was dripping in sarcasm, even though he did feel more grounded with Baekhyun’s fingers on his hips. Most people skated at the edges of the Rockefeller ice rink, so swinging in the center of it all calmed Kyungsoo’s nerves a little. “How are we supposed to have a civilized conversation when I am holding onto you like a drenched cat?”

“I like seeing you like this.” Baekhyun snickered. “You look like you want to punch me in the throat, but you can’t because I’m your lifeline.”

Kyungsoo gritted his teeth, knowing very well that he couldn’t even tell him to go fuck himself, fearing that Baekhyun would leave him stranded to do just that. Instead, he grasped Baekhyun’s wide shoulders and lowered his center of balance, bending his knees in a slight squat, like he was practicing a tai-chi move. That made him a couple inches shorter than Baekhyun, and the sudden proximity with the demon’s lips made him swallow thick waves of cologne. “Any news on Jongdae?”

“He’s starting to suspect there’s something going on in that club by Gwangju, seeing that one of his bodyguards up and _disappeared_ the last time they went there for a routine check.” Baekhyun gave him a pointed look, but the smirk at the side of his mouth told Kyungsoo he was more amused by the situation than anything else.

“Just a stupid recruit.” Kyungsoo groaned, looking down at his legs, making sure the skates were still parallel to each other. “That imbecile flicked his sword at the demon when he started badmouthing Powers. We just had to silence him. The recruit will be shining armor for the next few months.”

Baekhyun whistled, clicking his tongue. “Man, you guys don’t fuck around.”

“Nobody wants to work with an angel who can’t keep his mouth shut. It’s why I don’t usually bring Junmyeon with me. He’s not used to our line of work, and it shows.”

“No shit, he looks like he wants to crash his custard truck all over Chanyeol every time I see them together. You, on the other hand…”

Kyungsoo arched an eyebrow at him. “What about me?”

Baekhyun snickered again. “You’re as cool as a cucumber, Kyungsoo. Your feelings show, yes, but you mask them well. Like that time in the gambling bar, where I first saw you.”

Kyungsoo swallowed. “It wasn’t the first time.”

“It felt like the first time.” Baekhyun looked up and down Kyungsoo’s body, and the angel suddenly had no problem deciphering what that gaze meant. “You knew I could have recognized you, blown your cover, and you still stayed and amused me and kissed me. You’re so much fun, Kyungsoo. I want to annoy you for the rest of our immortal lives.”

“Lucky me,” he gritted out, but he couldn’t help the wave of affection that overtook him. _For the rest of our lives._ Kyungsoo shuddered at the intensity behind that statement, at the sincerity in Baekhyun’s gaze. “Besides that, Jongdae’s not suspicious of anything, right?”

“Not as far as he’s told me.” Baekhyun pushed his right skate behind him, and they swayed around a little faster than Kyungsoo would have liked. The angel gripped Baekhyun’s shoulders tighter, bringing himself closer to the demon. He could feel the deep chuckle in his ear rumble inside of him, against his ribs. “But Jongdae keeps a lot to himself. That’s the problem of Hell, you see. Nobody trusts each other.”

“Can you blame him?” Kyungsoo asked, and when he looked up at Baekhyun, he was almost surprised by how close they were. He pulled himself a little away, even as his legs shook in hesitation and fear.

“I just care about my boner more than Jongdae’s operation, but I’m very loyal to the people I care for.” Baekhyun’s eyes glinted slightly, and he leaned down to whisper in Kyungsoo’s ear. “Besides, how do you know I’m not a double spy? Hmm?”

“You haven’t really asked me anything of importance,” Kyungsoo whispered back. “Unless Hell is filled with perverts who yearn to know what color my underwear is today.”

“You’d be surprised. You’re quite a popular item on the menu, down in the second circle. Not that they stand any chance of getting a taste.” Baekhyun chuckled again, and he leaned back to stare into Kyungsoo’s stark blue stare. “Although, I will say, there is something incredibly arousing about knowing what you’re wearing underneath all of this, when they can only _pray_ to be stepped on by you.”

Kyungsoo tried to keep his voice steady when he asked, “and what makes you think you have a chance?”

Baekhyun shrugged, tightening his grip around Kyungsoo’s hips. He swayed again in circles, and Kyungsoo could only follow, holding onto Baekhyun’s shoulders for dear life. “Nothing, I guess. You wear your emotions on your sleeves, Kyungsoo, but sometimes it can still be difficult to understand you. To know why you think the way you do. It drives me insane.”

Kyungsoo chuckled just slightly, without any real mirth, lowering his head to look at his parallel skates. “That, I can empathize with.”

“But hey, I’m here, am I not? Holding a trembling Chief of Powers in my arms, skating romantically in New York… Our lips only a few inches apart. It’s better than begging to be stepped on.”

“I wouldn’t bank on that,” Kyungsoo threatened, but really, there was nothing he could do in this situation. Kicking Baekhyun in the balls would just serve to send them both sprawling on the ice, and Kyungsoo didn’t really care to crack his pelvis just to prove his point.

“Will you tell me more about your scar?”

Kyungsoo sighed, reaching up to touch his left eye. He was always surprised when he didn’t feel the coarse scar run through his brow, even though he knew it made no sense that his human form would have the same war wound. “There’s nothing more to tell, Baekhyun.”

“I’m just curious.” The demon pouted, wrapping his arms tighter around Kyungsoo’s middle. The angel yelped, throwing his around Baekhyun’s neck, crashing their chests together. Kyungsoo glared at him, and Baekhyun wagged his eyebrows right back. “I’m just teaching you _form_ , Kyungsoo. Jeez, relax a little.”

“I am literally plastered against you. How the fuck am I supposed to learn form if I’m this close to being lifted off the floor?”

“And that’s lesson number three.” Baekhyun grinned in a cryptic manner, and before Kyungsoo could tell him to not even dare, the demon already lifted him off the floor and into his strong arms.

Baekhyun wasted no time: he pushed his right foot into the ice to propel them into a series of twirls and spins and high-speed loops. Kyungsoo desperately grasped Baekhyun’s shoulder blades, his thighs coming around the demon’s hips. The wind shooting past them makes the breath knock right out of Kyungsoo’s lungs, until all he could smell was Baekhyun’s deep cologne, buried in his bright red scarf. It would have been almost romantic, if Kyungsoo wasn’t screeching like a banshee and Baekhyun wasn’t cackling like a degenerate.

They finally slowed down enough so that Kyungsoo could clamber off Baekhyun’s body, and the demon could still hold the angel’s forearms as they swirled, the continuous motion making Kyungsoo feel light-headed and sick. He glared up at Baekhyun even though he knew there wasn’t nearly enough heat in his eyes to make it really sting. “I hate you. I really do. I despise you. Oh, God.”

“That’s a little blasphemous, don’t you think? Calling me God… not that it didn’t make my dick twitch painfully.”

“Stop, I’m already going to barf.”

Baekhyun laughed as he pulled him in by his elbows, and Kyungsoo crashed into him like a tidal wave. His legs still shook, so leaning into Baekhyun was the only alternative to kneeling into the cold ice and puking his guts out. _At least this way I could vomit on Baekhyun’s back_ , he thought as he leaned his forehead against the demon’s shoulder, ignoring all the other reasons as to why Baekhyun felt like such a grounding force at that moment.

“You’re just a big baby. A big baby that kills demons in his free time and that can bend me into a pretzel-like form with his bare hands.”

“Why do you have to say everything like you’re sporting a boner just thinking about it?”

“Who says I’m not?”

“Ok, I’m done.” Kyungsoo tried pushing himself off, but the pressure of Baekhyun’s arms around his hips felt grounding, calming, and his mind still swayed between sickness and self-pity. “Carry me to the railing, slave.”

“Man, you are just ticking off my list of kinks tonight.” Baekhyun cackled again, not making any move towards the edge of the rink.

“Is there even a kink that you don’t have?”

“Never really understood the ‘daddy’ thing, if I can be honest with you.” Baekhyun tapped his chin with his fingers again, pondering. “Although I guess that would be just the ‘God’ kink for us, wouldn’t it.”

Kyungsoo sighed again, the sheer disgust giving him enough energy to pull away and stand on his own, even though he kept his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders. “Forget I asked. Let’s never talk about how many kinks you do or don’t have.”

“Let’s sway a little longer. Tell me about your kinks.”

Surely it wouldn’t be that hard to make it to the entrance of the ice rink on his own. Kyungsoo pulled himself away, trying to mimic Baekhyun’s push of his foot, his arms flying a little everywhere. “I refuse to indulge your sexual fantasies, Baekhyun. If you don’t carry me to the railing I’ll do it myself, or so God help me.”

“I bet you have a little bit of a praise kink,” Baekhyun continued, effortlessly skating circles around him. _Show-off_ , Kyungsoo thought bitterly, taking one trembling step at a time. “Oh, and obviously the power trip. I saw the dominance thing coming a mile away. Ain’t that right, Chief?”

“Can you see my foot coming down your throat, too?”

“Interesting,” Baekhyun mused, placing his hands behind his back. “I don’t think I’ve ever tried a whole foot down my throat, and that’s saying something from the guy who invented Fetish Suit Fridays.”

“I wish you would invent the ‘jump up your own ass and die Fridays,’ too.” Kyungsoo stuck the edge of his skating blades into the ice, looking up at Baekhyun. The demon looked at him amusedly, devilish grin in check. “Are you seriously just going to watch me make a fool of myself?”

“It’s fun.” Baekhyun shrugged. “I’ll make you a deal, though.”

Kyungsoo groaned. “Not another kiss pact, please.”

Baekhyun skated close enough to stand only a couple inches from Kyungsoo’s face. He trailed his fingers up the angel’s throat, slow and gentle, tilting his head up to gaze into the angel’s blue eyes. Kyungsoo stared at Baekhyun’s thin, red lips for a moment too long to go unnoticed. “Don’t try to fool an Incubus, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun whispered, licking his lips steadily and deliberately. His eyes shone with malicious intent, and Kyungsoo gulped at the hunger within them. “We know desire when we see it.”

And just like that Baekhyun twirled away, and Kyungsoo’s chin fell, as if it didn’t know how to sit without Baekhyun’s fingers holding it. He shook his head, trying to ignore Baekhyun’s circling cackles. “Just make your request and be done with it, Baekhyun,” he murmured, a red tint to his cheeks.

“Ok, ok.” Baekhyun toned down his laughter, coming back into Kyungsoo’s view. He lifted his hands so they rested underneath Kyungsoo’s forearms, steadying him. Baekhyun’s fingers looked so delicate, even as they held firmly onto his muscles. Kyungsoo let out a sigh of relief at that grounding feeling. “Let’s ease the tension, shall we? Tell me about your previous lovers.”

“How would _that_ ease the tension?”

“Amuse me, Kyungsoo.”

“I don’t know what you’re wanting to hear. I haven’t had many.” Kyungsoo eyed him. “Certainly not as many as you.”

“That’s what makes it so interesting. I can’t even begin to list mine. At a certain point, they just start to blur… especially once the Middle Ages hit.” Baekhyun shuddered, his expression distorting uncomfortably at the thought. Kyungsoo hid his smile behind his thick scarf.

“I had a few lovers, when I was still a newborn angel… but they’ve dwindled as time passed.”

Baekhyun furrowed his brows. “Why? I mean, you were cute and all, but that ass? It wasn’t there when we met in Beijing.”

“Oh my God,” Kyungsoo groaned, seeing the tip of his nose redden in embarrassment. “Do you ever shut up?”

“When I satisfy my oral fixation.” Baekhyun grinned at him, nodding back at him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. Go on.”

“I don’t know. Maybe I valued my purpose and my training more than I did the relationship. I can be unyielding… sometimes.”

Baekhyun opened his mouth, and Kyungsoo shot him a deadly glare. Baekhyun mimicked zipping up his mouth and throwing away the key.

“Anyways, it doesn’t matter. It’s been centuries since my last relationship, as you know.”

“And what about your last fuck?”

The sudden, brash question caused Kyungsoo’s knees to give out underneath him. Baekhyun immediately pulled him back up, the force of the demon’s laughter almost causing him to fall again. “What?!” Kyungsoo sputtered, his cold cheeks heating up almost instantly.

Baekhyun grinned. His eyes crinkled in mirth as he continued, just as brazen and unapologetic as before. “One-night-stand? Threesome? Gangbang? Bukkake? Ye olde one-bun-and-two-dogs situation?”

Kyungsoo scampered a little to place his hand on Baekhyun’s mouth, pointedly staring back at him. “No. I— _no_. Definitely not.”

Baekhyun chuckled behind Kyungsoo’s fingers, his laugh muffled, his lips soft against Kyungsoo’s rough palm. The demon reached up to pull the hand away from his mouth and intertwine their fingers, mirroring the action with Kyungsoo’s other hand. It felt more intimate and less grounding than their previous position, and the Chief felt his heart surge into his throat. “Relax, Kyungsoo. I wasn’t expecting you to have my resume, just like I certainly don’t have a hit list as long as yours.”

Kyungsoo let out another shaky breath. His voice came out a little rougher when he said, “I don’t do those things because I’m not wired that way. I don’t love easily. Not even in my more… physical relationships.”

“Mmmm…” Baekhyun mused, pulling him a little slower, a dark twinge in his gaze. “I had a feeling you would say that. You don’t seem like the person that does anything half-heartedly. It’s one of the things I adore most about you.”

The angel looked down at his feet, pretending to pay attention to his posture rather than his heart beat like a drum against his chest. “Not everyone thinks that way. But it doesn’t matter, because they were right. I care about my position and my purpose in Heaven just as much as I care about my brothers, just as much as I love my lovers. And some did not like that. Some wanted to be first in my heart, and I don’t think I have ever felt that way about any of them.” 

“Do you think you’ll ever feel that way about someone?”

Kyungsoo looked up at him. Baekhyun had a small smile on his face, not malicious, but not entirely innocent either. He furrowed his brows. “I don’t understand. What’s wrong with loving your lover as much as you care for your brothers?”

“Oh, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo…” Baekhyun sighed a long breath, shaking his head. His face split into a huge grin, a playful spark in his eyes. “I don’t think I would ever feel anything but contempt for Kris, but now I almost feel bad for the guy.”

Kyungsoo frowned. “What does Kris have to do with this?”

Baekhyun shook his head. He tugged Kyungsoo’s hands towards him with such force it sent the angel right into his chest, and Kyungsoo scrambled to hold onto Baekhyun’s jacket, skates freely scattering on the slick ground. Baekhyun laughed bright and loud by Kyungsoo’s ear. “Just promise me something, will ya? Come to this thing I’m throwing for the second circle. It’s just a party of sorts. Lots of demons are scheduled to appear, including a certain Prince of the underworld…”

“Jongdae?!” Kyungsoo asked, gripping Baekhyun’s shirt even tighter in his excitement.

“No. Me.” The angel rolled his eyes, and Baekhyun pouted exaggeratedly. “Hey, what’s wrong with the great and mighty Prince of Incubus? I’m a God damn _hoot_.”

“Baekhyun, we hang out almost every week. If Jongdae’s not going to be there, what’s the point of me walking into a room full of angry demons? Willingly, at that?”

“Ok, first of all, it’s a masquerade ball. The biggest in Hell, to be precise. It falls onto the Prince of the second circle to host it as, well… you need to have an extravagant touch, a feel for the stupidly lavish.”

Kyungsoo looked at him, unamused. “You’re stupidly something, alright.”

“Second of all,” Baekhyun continued, effectively ignoring him. “This is like Christmas to a Power. Some of the most powerful demons in Hell usually appear. Including the Prince of Iniquity, since he’s best friends with the host.”

Kyungsoo thought about it for a couple of minutes. A masquerade ball, and the biggest one in Hell to boot. That would make it an easy ground for covert operations, as Authorities wouldn’t have to traffic too much with disguising makeup, and they could smuggle in more angels without demons wondering where all those unfamiliar faces came from. It was a perfect plan which, of course, meant it was too good to be true. “Why are you inviting me to this? We could overrun the biggest gathering of demons in history. What do you stand to gain from this?”

Baekhyun’s grip on Kyungsoo’s hips faltered, and the angel looked up at him. Baekhyun appeared uncharacteristically pensive, maybe even worried, his bottom lip caught in between his teeth. It was fleeting, and as soon as the demon became aware of Kyungsoo’s stare, he grinned his usual, empty grin. “Oh, you know. I’m thinking an angel raid would come up on a demon’s priority list than, I don’t know, assassinating the Prince of Incubus.”

Kyungsoo strengthened his hold on Baekhyun’s jacket. “What do you mean? Have you heard anything?”

Baekhyun shrugged, but his movements felt jagged, not as seamless or sensual as they usually were. “Just rumors. But it makes more sense for them to wait until the ball, no? That way they can kill me in a more public manner. Nobody will know who did it, with so many demons around. Not even Jongdae. And really, that’s why they haven’t done it yet… because Jongdae looks over me, protects me.”

Kyungsoo swallowed heavily. “You don’t know that. They’re just baseless whispers.”

“What happened to your voice, Chief? I liked it better when it wasn’t so wavering.” Baekhyun let out another humorless laugh. He veered the both of them towards the edge of the rink, but even as the angel gripped the railing, his feet felt wobblier than when he was solely in Baekhyun’s arms. “Did I ever tell you how much I like your voice? It’s so deep and smooth, like velvet. I feel like I could come just by hearing you read the yellow pages. And your eyes? They’re so big and blue and serious, you look like a great-horned owl. A cute, ripped owl that can tear me to shreds with his beak.”

“Baekhyun, I’m serious.” Kyungsoo grabbed Baekhyun’s arm, feeling like the demon was slipping away from him. “Nothing’s going to happen to you. I promised you I would help you if anybody found out, or if you were in immediate danger. I intend to uphold my end of the bargain, like you’ve been upholding yours.”

Baekhyun’s expression turned a little brighter. “You’re coming?” 

“You said this is a masquerade ball, no?” Kyungsoo reasoned, staring down at his feet, pretending to mind his own posture. “I’m sure Jongdae will provide plenty of security, but if something were to happen, my mask will conceal my identity. Should I need to jump in, nobody will ask why the Chief of Powers is saving your stupid ass. I’ll make sure to speak with the Authorities about working on my disguise secretly, away from the other angels, so they won’t be able to recognize me either.”

“You would go through all that, just for the slight chance of Jongdae being there?”

“…Yes.” Kyungsoo glanced down at his feet once more. “Also, you looked like you were going to piss your pants if I said I wouldn’t come.”

“What a cute way to tell me you’re worried about me.” Baekhyun chuckled, bringing up his index finger to poke at the spot between Kyungsoo’s eyebrows. “Alas, I should stop frowning. Scowls are so unflattering… look what they did to your poor, handsome face. You’ll get wrinkles if you keep worrying so much, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo swatted Baekhyun’s hand away from his face. “Do you think wrinkles are a real concern, for a Chief of Powers?”

“They should be. Don’t worry, I’ll bring you a night cream.”

“I can hardly wait.”

Baekhyun cackled again at Kyungsoo’s straight tone. He stared down at the angel’s lips for a few, breathless seconds, then back up at Kyungsoo’s eyes, a more comfortable smile gracing his sharp features.

“Hey… Kyungsoo?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

The angel raised an eyebrow at him. “For what?”

“I know that the risks of attending this ball far outweigh any benefit you may reap.” Baekhyun smiled at him, a small, deprecating tone to the way his eyes drooped at the edge, to the way his mouth only lifted on one side. “And I know that you would rather not hang on the mere possibility that Jongdae will be there, but… I appreciate it. I don’t think any angel would ever do that for me. Fuck, I don’t think any demon would do that for me, either.”

“I understand the weight of half the Universe wanting to rip the head off your shoulders,” Kyungsoo said, and he turned to Baekhyun, giving the demon his full, undivided attention. He felt his blue eyes sparkle just slightly, the moment they locked onto Baekhyun’s gaze. “But I’ve always trusted my brothers, and it makes me angry that you cannot do the same for yours. You all fell together, and now you cannot be there for one another. It’s despicable, and wrong, and sad.”

Baekhyun shrugged, and he tucked his hands in the pockets of his jeans, grinning at him. “ _Mais c’est la vie, mon petit_.”

Kyungsoo sighed. No matter how much he disliked it when Baekhyun brushed off his every feeling, there was something really entrancing in the demon’s French words. Kyungsoo thought he wouldn’t have minded to hear him speak French more often, to hear the soft vowels roll off Baekhyun’s tongue with ease and proficiency, but then the thought ventured a little too _south_ , and Kyungsoo stopped that train as quickly as it had taken off. “Call me your ‘little’ one more time, and I’ll slice your throat in your sleep.”

“Interesting,” Baekhyun mused, tapping his fingers against his chin like he always did. “How would you even catch me in my sleep? You can’t waltz into Hell whenever you please, so I would assume you would have to get me into bed somewhere else, and exhaust me enough to fall asleep next to you…”

Kyungsoo sighed, exasperated. “Don’t you have somewhere to be? Aren’t you late for Waterboarding Wednesdays?” 

“ _Watersports_ Wednesdays,” Baekhyun corrected, laughing.

“I would prefer the former,” Kyungsoo confessed.

“I know you would. But Kyungsoo, a word of advice?”

Kyungsoo finally reached the entrance to the ice rink, his hands still hanging onto the railing like steel claws. He looked up at Baekhyun in confusion, steadying himself enough to stand straight and stare back at him. So close to finally getting out of that pit of icy death, he felt a strange sense of confidence. “ _Qu’est-ce que c’est?_ ”

Baekhyun blinked at him a few times, surprise written all over him, eyes darkening even more than their usual black hue. “Ok, first of all, that thing you just did? Went straight to my dick.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, pulling himself through the entrance of the rink. “Get on with it, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun let out another sigh. He passed his long fingers through his hair, and Kyungsoo watched, transfixed, as the soft locks fell across Baekhyun’s forehead again. “You really are the death of me, Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun’s alluring fingers snaked around Kyungsoo’s biceps and pulled him in. Kyungsoo glared at Baekhyun, but the faint smell of bergamot lured him in, and he gripped Baekhyun’s waist with only minimal complaining. “I just want you to promise me one more thing.”

“What is it?”

“I want you to refuse the next person that confesses to you.”

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows. “What in God’s name are you talking about?”

“You may not have felt that way about your ex-lovers, Kyungsoo, but to those individuals, in their hearts, you rivaled God. Perhaps even surpassed him.” Baekhyun’s stare remained as steely as it never was. It felt like there was something deep and strong bubbling underneath his impenetrable eyes. Kyungsoo could only stand, petrified, not knowing what would come out of his mouth next. “Please don’t toy with another’s feelings like that. Take them just as seriously as you take yourself. Do you understand what I’m trying to say?” 

“I don’t—” Kyungsoo’s voice came out so weak, he had to cough, try to add more strength to it. “That is blasphemy. Lucifer thought himself greater than God, and he caused the rift to happen.” Caused thousands of his brothers to die in his futile, egotistical belief.

Baekhyun’s fingers trailed up on Kyungsoo’s arms, sliding across his shoulders, crossing behind the angel’s neck. The angel held onto Baekhyun’s hips, and he felt a grounding force rise from the Earth, wrapping around his legs. “That wasn’t love. That was arrogance. You don’t know because you’ve never experienced it… not that kind of love, anyways.”

Kyungsoo gritted his teeth, a twinge of ire crawling up from the ground. “And _you_ have?” he asked, a spiteful bite to his words.

Baekhyun shrugged, seemingly unaffected. “No, not really.”

“I don’t understand.” Kyungsoo shook his head, and even though his body was telling him to pull away, to claw his way out of Baekhyun’s hold, he stayed put. “Why are you telling me this? What do you stand to gain from this?”

Baekhyun’s eyes danced on Kyungsoo’s expression for a little while, and the angel waited impatiently for a response, hanging onto the demon’s unmoving lips. There was confusion on the demon’s face, yes, but also something more. Something darker, more sinful. It wafted between them, a strong smell of cappuccino and cologne. It replaced the cold, crisp air of New York, and Kyungsoo swallowed waves of it, warm and suffocating. He stared up at Baekhyun’s drooped eyes, gentle and dark, and the small tip of his reddening nose, and the imperceptible mole at the top of his smiling mouth. The perfume in the air became stronger, as did Kyungsoo’s deafening heart, thumping against his swollen lungs.

“Oh no,” Kyungsoo groaned, covering his mouth with hand.

Baekhyun took a shaky breath, the air puffing right down the angel’s throat. “Kyungsoo, I—”

“I have to vomit.”

Baekhyun blinked. “What?”

Kyungsoo shook his head, the motion only sending him further into Baekhyun’s hold, the increasing smell of his cologne making him even more nauseous. “I’m going to vomit, I’m going to—Oh, God.”

“Not on my fucking Armani coat, you’re not!” Baekhyun immediately grasped Kyungsoo by the shoulders and pushed him through the mass of people at the entrance of the rink. The demon quickly unlaced both of their skates and, when Kyungsoo made another gagging sound, threw both of their shoes underneath his arm and shoved Kyungsoo behind a bush.

“This is just so romantic.” Baekhyun’s tone was sarcastic, but there was still a trace of amusement in it, like he wanted to laugh but he knew the Chief of Powers would really find a way to kill him in his sleep.

Kyungsoo slung the scarf off his neck and threw it at Baekhyun’s face, instantly doubling over the secluded bushes behind the Rockefeller ice rink. He’d been dry-heaving for the past few minutes, but with every new wave of cedarwood in his lungs, the food he consumed earlier that day kept surging up and up his burning throat. _Curse humans, and curse their damn delicious food_. “Stay right where you are,” Kyungsoo croaked out, between one wave of puke and the next.

“Kyungsoo, I’ve seen vomit before. More times than I cared for, honestly. The previous Prince of Incubus was one kinky motherfucker.”

“Oh, Lord,” Kyungsoo cried again, and another retching brought up another stream of liquid. He wiped the tears at the edge of his eyes with his wrists. “Please, just shut up. You’re going to kill me.”

Baekhyun poked his head over the bush. Kyungsoo could see him wince a little at the corner of his eye. “You’re not allowed to die like this. Not before we got the chance to fuck.”

“How can you even say stuff like that when I’m—” Kyungsoo coughed, leaning his forehead against the cold brick wall of another building. “Wait, what makes you even think we would ever do that?!”

Baekhyun only whistled at that, and Kyungsoo ignored his weird antics, opting instead to lift his head enough to take in clean air. Without Baekhyun mere inches from his mouth it was considerably easier to breathe, but the beating against his own ribs didn’t relent, and it caused another tide of vomit. Kyungsoo grasped the fabric of his jacket, pressing his palm against the heavy thudding of his heart, willing it to quiet down. It was useless. He pressed his fingers around his throat, feeling the blood in his veins pump at the same ridiculous speed.

It couldn’t be what he thought it was. He only heard about it from others, like Junmyeon or Minseok, who described the feeling of falling in love with a wistful look in their eyes. Kyungsoo shook his head, trying to think of anything else but the vast expanse of Baekhyun’s throat, and the cologne that ghosted his pale skin there.

“I have to go,” Kyungsoo croaked, wobbling a little as he lifted himself off the wall. When he looked up at Baekhyun, the demon was already holding a bottle of water and a pack of mints, handing them to Kyungsoo. “When did you get those?”

“I sneaked off while you were vomiting your weight out.” Baekhyun pressed his hand against his nose, waving Kyungsoo closer and away from the puke puddle. “Let’s just get as far away from here as possible, ok?”

Kyungsoo took a large swig of water, rinsed his mouth, then spit it all out beside him. Once his mouth was thoroughly cleaned, he downed the rest of the water and grimaced at the rough feeling in his throat. Maybe crunching a handful of mints would help. Baekhyun kept a small space between them as they walked through the dark alleys of New York City, and Kyungsoo was thankful of that space, even though a small part of him yearned to lean a little closer.

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo mumbled once they reached Central Park, and he finished the mints. Kyungsoo looked up at Baekhyun. The demon, in the small walk from the Rockefeller Center, wound his fingers around Kyungsoo’s elbow, and leaned the left side of his body against the angel’s arm.

“Honestly, if you hadn’t eaten that pack of mints yourself, I would have shoved it in your mouth, plastic container and all.” Baekhyun chuckled, staring back at him. “Unless you’re referring to something else?”

“Maybe. I’m not sure.” Maybe what Kyungsoo meant was, ‘thank you for trusting me with your life.’ ‘Thank you for believing in me more than you believe in your demon brothers.’ Maybe what he meant was, ‘I’m sorry.’ Instead, he said, “everything will be ok, Baekhyun. I promise you.”

Baekhyun whistled. “An angel’s promise is worth a thousand demon pacts. You must really mean it, then.”

Kyungsoo sighed. “I always mean everything I say, unlike you.”

“I mean everything I say to you. Is that not enough?” Baekhyun tugged a little at Kyungsoo’s elbow, until the angel looked back at him. The demon smiled when their gazes met once again. “I didn’t at the beginning because I didn’t know you, and because I’m an asshole. But now? Why would I lie to the one person who knows my deepest secrets?”

Kyungsoo arched his brow at him. “What could the Prince of Incubus possibly have to hide?”

“You.” Baekhyun winked at him. “And the fact that I’ve been bored of the second circle for a while now. Besides, I don’t think I could trust you with my safety if I didn’t at least make myself vulnerable to you, no?”

Kyungsoo nodded. He supposed that, with any degree of trust, one had to lower their guard enough to let that person in. It was a principle very similar to battle.

“What about you?”

“Hmm?”

Baekhyun tilted his smile, knowingly. “Do you have anything you’ve been keeping from me, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo swallowed, desperate arrows flinging across his mind. “Yes, but it’s not important. You’re the one that needs protection, not me.”

Baekhyun cackled, shaking his head. “You’re so honest sometimes, it almost hurts. In my good heart, I’ll make you another deal.”

Kyungsoo watched as the light from the stars reflected on Baekhyun’s soft, silver hair. The demon lifted his free hand in the air, black tendrils covering and coloring his fingertips in a dark stain.

“A kiss for an Incubus touch.”

Kyungsoo shivered at the sight. “I wouldn’t let you touch me with those even if you offered to get your ass beat.”

Baekhyun sighed, and he leaned his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo stiffened at the sudden intrusion, but he enjoyed the gentle pressure on his side, Baekhyun’s calming cologne rubbing on his jacket. “I just want to know everything about you, Kyungsoo. I want to crawl under your skin and drive you mad from the inside out.”

Kyungsoo landed his face in the palm of his hand. “You already do that, Baekhyun.”

“I wouldn’t do this for anyone else, you know?” Baekhyun stopped in his tracks, and his iron-grip on Kyungsoo’s elbow causing the angel to stumble to a stop. The Chief looked back at him, parting his lips to complain. He was struck by Baekhyun’s dark gaze, a playful smirk on his mouth. “I did it to Kris because I wanted him to suffer, to know that I know his deepest secrets. I weaponize people’s insecurities. Those are my ammunitions, Kyungsoo, and I don’t need permission to use them. But with you… I want you to want me within your mind. With you, it feels more dangerous, that way. More exciting.”

Kyungsoo swallowed another waft of bergamot when he muttered, “if you ever touch me like that again, I will slice your hand right off.”

Baekhyun’s eyes darkened ever so slightly, and his grin widened enough to show his sharp canines. “To have a mark of your ire on me for the rest of eternity, mmm… I’m getting hard just thinking about it.”

“You’re insane,” Kyungsoo mumbled, shaking his head. “You don’t know what it’s like to be bound to someone that way.”

“But you do, don’t you?” Baekhyun’s fingers turned back to their light pink color before they grazed at the spot where his scar would be, cutting through his thick eyebrows. Kyungsoo’s breath hitched again as his hand shot up to Baekhyun’s wrist, stopping his movements. His eyes danced between Baekhyun’s relaxed gaze and his lazy smile. “Relax, Kyungsoo. I mean it. I’m not going to use my power on you.”

Kyungsoo stared back at him, uncertain, but he relented his grip nonetheless. The demon continued to gently touch the skin underneath Kyungsoo’s thick glasses. He stared down at the ground, eyes fluttering almost close. Baekhyun’s hand was close enough to him that he could smell another cloud of cologne pooled at his wrist, and he almost pulled in, pressing his nose in the soft skin, feeling the pulsing veins underneath his lips. Baekhyun’s fingers were warm against his brow and cheek, and when he looked back up at Baekhyun, the demon was much closer than he was before, nose almost bumping into his own.

“Last deal,” Baekhyun whispered, the warm breath burning Kyungsoo’s cold skin. “Another kiss. You name the price, I’ll pay it. It doesn’t matter what it is. I just want to taste you one more time.”

Kyungsoo swallowed hard, another wave of nausea hitting his bloated head. “I can’t,” he whispered back. “We can’t.”

Baekhyun dipped his head to the side so he could press closer, their noses locking against one another. “It’s just an innocent kiss, Kyungsoo,” he mumbled, voice dark and hungry and dripping with intent.

“When is something ever innocent, with you?” Kyungsoo shook his head, softly, so he wouldn’t break the moment between their lips. “You don’t want to do this, Baekhyun. What we have is dangerous enough, already.”

“It doesn’t have to mean anything.” Baekhyun wrapped his fingers around the back of Kyungsoo’s neck, canting it backwards, causing the angel’s lips to part ever so slightly. He looked deep into Kyungsoo’s eyes, a flaring heat in his gaze. “It can be another one of our secrets. Something for me to look at when I infiltrate your mind.”

“Do you even know who you’re speaking to?” Kyungsoo glared back, but all the heat in his body fell to his lips, and there was none left for his eyes. “It could never mean nothing. Not to me.”

Baekhyun chuckled. “How could I forget, when I’m starting to think it’s contagious?”

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows. Contagious? He shook his head, trying to get that word out of his head. It wasn’t possible. Baekhyun was the Prince of Incubus, for goodness’ sake. No matter what that word referred to, Kyungsoo couldn’t ponder on it. The feel of Baekhyun’s fingers passing through his hair, or the sight of Baekhyun’s canines in a cocky smile, suffocated him.

There was no time for Baekhyun to pull back. Kyungsoo puked all over his expensive coat, and that was the end of their discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter.](https://twitter.com/kumabarai)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter sheds more light on why Kyungsoo acts so 'coldly' with Junmyeon in the spin-off; this chapter was originally supposed to be a retelling of the chapter from HWGYR through Kyungsoo's perspective, but it didn't quite flow as well as i would have liked it to--it just felt like I "transplanted" it from the other story. So, I decided to re-write it completely :) As always, let me know what you think!

Kyungsoo forced himself not to think about Baekhyun for the following couple of weeks, but anywhere he turned, something always reminded him of the demon. Once, when he worked a mission on Earth, he saw a pink jellyfish hat on top of a kid’s head. Another time, while he visited the forgery, he noticed a beautiful silver bow with sapphires incased along its slender limbs. When he checked the Authorities’ progress on his mask, he found an angel sewing long feathers in the fabric of the eyepiece; it looked uncannily like the impervious stare of a great horned owl. If three times was a pattern, Kyungsoo didn’t want to think about what twelve ‘happenstances’ meant.

So, the Chief threw himself back into what he knew best: hunting demons. In his desperate attempt to remember who he was and what his angelic duties were, he became less forgiving, more rigid. Whenever someone spoke of demons, he let disgust pour from his mouth and form into sharp insults. Whenever he supervised the recruits’ missions, his attacks turned more ferocious and unforgiving than he would have liked, more violent than God would have forgiven. But even then, even as he told everybody not to ever trust demons, that they were wickedly irredeemable, he still felt bile pool at the bottom of his throat, the unmistakable perfume of bergamot and cedarwood in the air. Kyungsoo stood there, his hand coiled around a demon’s neck, staring into his terrified glance, and he lowered his angelic blade, seeing too much of Baekhyun’s fear in those repenting black orbs.

He didn’t think about it even as the Powers that infiltrated Jongdae’s clubs made their way to the very top, earning the trust of Jongin, the Incubus demon that oversaw the Southernmost operations. They introduced Kyungsoo to him, and the Chief worked him; he suggested expansion projects, advised him to move the warehouse to a more secluded location, used Jongin’s blatant interest in him to gain his trust. It was the perfect plan: as the masquerade ball inevitably loomed closer, Kyungsoo would infiltrate the heart of the operation, in downtown Seoul, through the help of another Incubus, detracting attention from Baekhyun. After all, if Kyungsoo managed to kill Jongdae and destroy the business from the inside out, Baekhyun could become a reformed angel, protected from Jongdae’s leaderless minions by the Archangels in Heaven. For once since he’d befriended the Prince of Incubus, Kyungsoo put his weary heart to rest.

Well, it was supposed to be perfect.

His first mistake was lying to Baekhyun. When the Incubus invited him to the opera that Saturday he told Baekhyun he had a mission; while Kyungsoo hadn’t been dishonest, the Chief should have been more suspicious about the fact that Baekhyun _really_ insisted on meeting that weekend, especially when they never set specific dates for their meet-ups.

His second mistake was letting Junmyeon join the mission. Kyungsoo knew he needed an angel of fate, and Junmyeon was one of the best. The problem was exactly that: he was too good. When they introduced themselves to Jongdae and Kyungsoo got the chance to sit in at one of their meetings, Junmyeon held him back, knowing what was in store if he followed through with that offer. It infuriated him. Maybe it was because he thought he could defy God’s plans, maybe it was because he was willing to die on that cross if it meant Baekhyun would be safe—Kyungsoo didn’t want to think about it, just feel the anger run through his veins as Baekhyun and Chanyeol escorted them away, feeling the Prince of Incubus’ reprimanding stare follow him all the way through the club.

The third mistake was letting that anger fuel him enough to yell at Baekhyun, and the two of them continued their screaming match until Junmyeon and Chanyeol had disappeared from sight, and they found themselves in the alleyway behind the club, Baekhyun slamming him against the brick wall just to press his knee between Kyungsoo’s legs and pry the angel’s mouth open with his tongue. Kyungsoo would have ripped his throat out if he wasn’t so busy passing his fingers through Baekhyun’s silver locks, down to his wide shoulders, grasping the demon’s slim waist. Their hungry mouths licked and sucked and bit at one another until Baekhyun’s hands found their way underneath Kyungsoo’s see-through top, and it hit the Chief like a bucketful of ice water. He ran away that night, the first time he’d ever done so in nine thousand years of demon-hunting.

They didn’t talk about it, even as they went to see _La Bohème_ the week after, the silence pressing against Kyungsoo’s skin, the feeling just as uncomfortable and sinful as lying.

A few days later, Kyungsoo was overseeing the mission that the recruits were tasked with, their first assignment to orchestrate and complete on their own. They decided to raid a prostitution ring taking place in the mountain-side villa of a major political figure, an easy enough objective, considering that most of the demons involved were rumored to be lowly-ranked Incubus. Minseok and Kyungsoo tagged along just in case, the former watching the raid from the roof of a building nearby, while the Chief hid in the shadows of the second floor.

Through the windows of the villa, Kyungsoo saw a few figures quickly scampering towards the house, their steps quiet and their weapons drawn. It would have been better if they tackled it room by room rather than head-on, Kyungsoo thought, but at least they had enough sense to circle the first floor and attack from all sides, barring demons from escaping right through the front door. Kyungsoo remained on the second floor, making sure that nobody ran up to alert the others, but also impeding the demons on his floor from venturing downstairs. He hid behind a heavy set of luxurious curtains, his whip tightly wound between his fingers, waiting for the group of demons gathered at the window to make any movements.

“This is demeaning,” Kyungsoo heard one of them say. “I knew it would be easy to corrupt politicians, but couldn’t humans at least choose somebody a little cuter to rule their lands?”

“Tell me about it,” the other complained, bringing a cigarette to his lips. “At least you won’t have this asshole’s spray-on tan stuck on you for the next few days.”

“Shut the fuck up, both of you.” Another demon appeared by the door, zipping up his pants. Kyungsoo could tell that Incubus was stronger than the others. “I swear to God, this is the last time I make myself look like a teenager just to get peed on. These motherfuckers in power always have the weirdest fucking kinks.”

The demon with the cigarette scoffed. “Not always. Look at that asshole, Baekhyun. Tell me, how the fuck is the most incompetent demon in Hell supposed to rule us? How does that make any sense?”

Kyungsoo swallowed silently, and he pressed himself closer to the group, keeping his steps light.

“What are you talking about? I’ve seen him at work. He started that operation in New York.”

“Oh, he’s good alright.” The other demon, the higher ranked one, sneered, his jealousy almost palpable in the air. Kyungsoo almost laughed out loud. He didn’t know why he felt almost proud of Baekhyun for inciting such a feeling in another Incubus, but he kept himself quiet, tightening his whip between his hands. “When it comes to stupid shit like that, he’s the best. But when’s the last time he gathered with us? Hmm? When’s the last time you saw him at one of our parties? That motherfucker leaves Hell every chance he gets, and he’s supposed to be our ruler. Pathetic.”

“I don’t know, man,” the other demon countered, looking a little sheepish. “I mean, he’s obviously friends with Jongdae, right? He probably has some important shit to do on Earth.”

“What does an Incubus have to do besides fuck and indulge in every sin imaginable? Nah, I’m telling you, Baekhyun went soft.” The higher-ranked one shook his head, and he motioned for his brother to hand him another cigarette. Kyungsoo’s eyes flicked to the window to make sure that none of his recruits were in sight. “I talked to some of his friends—or at least, those Baekhyun thinks are his friends. Said he hasn’t been fucking anyone for the past few months. Does that sound like the Prince of the fucking Incubus to you? Nah… he’s got his dick soft for someone. A love-sick demon stinks just as bad as an angel.”

Kyungsoo’s heart beat loudly against the walls of his troat. What were they talking about? He knew that Baekhyun hadn’t participated for a long while, and he knew he was getting bored with other Incubus, but this celibacy thing? Kyungsoo had no idea. The phantom of Baekhyun’s cologne hit his nose like a punch to the face. _Concentrate, Kyungsoo_ , the Chief chastised himself, and he sent a mental signal to the recruits to not venture too close to the window by the North-East side.

The other demon snickered, breathing in a long drag of his cigarette. “Let him have this ridiculous puppy love. Not like he’ll be enjoying it for much longer.”

“Why, what’s happening?” the third figure asked.

“Our dear Prince pissed off one too many people. Rumor has it, a demon from the fifth circle is trying to overthrow Jongdae, and the best way to get to him is to off Baekhyun. Apparently, they have quite an army behind them. It’s mostly lowly ranked Incubus, but it’s a big number, and I doubt that his ‘friends’ will step in to save him.”

“What about Jongdae? He’ll be pretty pissed off if he finds out.”

“What about him? By the time Baekhyun’s head is on a stick, most will only scratch it out to be yet another coup d’état in the second sphere. It’s what killed the Prince before him, and what will kill the one that follows.” The demon hoarsely chuckled, the smoke pooling at the window, his black irises overtaking the white of his eyes. “The black deer will reign once more.”

Onyx blades clashed behind Kyungsoo’s eyes. He clearly remembered the embroidered deer he had beheaded with his knife, the blood bubbling underneath, black tar against black eyes. Kyungsoo gritted his teeth, beads of nervous sweat forming on the hand wrapped around his whip. He already knew that there would be a raid, and already knew that Baekhyun feared for his life, but hearing it from the sinful mouth of those he was supposed to trust… it made Kyungsoo’s blood boil in rage. This was bigger than he thought it would be, more dangerous than Baekhyun let on. Maybe he could convince Kris to get a few Archangels in on their raid; he knew they sometimes intervened in demonic affairs if it was for the purpose of protecting an informant. Kyungsoo tightened his hold on his whip, letting his fury take over his first strike.

It was a couple of hours later, when the recruits had successfully banished most of the demons back to the underworld, that Kyungsoo told Minseok about the overheard conversation, and Baekhyun, and his proposed plan of attack. He expected Minseok to chastise him or back out of the mission, but his eyes only lit in obvious excitement.

“A masquerade ball full of angry demons, are you kidding me?” Minseok grinned at him. “It’s like my greatest fantasy come true. Count me in.”

Kyungsoo conferred with Junmyeon and Kris as well. The archangel was, obviously, apprehensive; if there was anyone in the Universe he despised more than Luhan, it was easily Baekhyun. But the opportunity was too great, especially since Kris heard from his own informants that Incubus held some of the most important secrets in Hell, and there was nothing looser than gossip at a second sphere party. Junmyeon advised him to find Baekhyun in the main hall but to keep most of the Powers by the entrance, as the attack on the Prince would happen by his throne, but the staged coup d’état would happen in plain view, outside of the manor.

And with that, a couple of weeks later, Kyungsoo prepared himself for the biggest raid on Hell in angelic history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter.](https://twitter.com/kumabarai)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the masquerade ball! I really enjoying writing this chapter, although I don't think I'm really good at writing twists/battles. I did, however, have a lot of fun researching outfits for this ball, as I love high fashion. For example:  
> Kyungsoo's outfit is inspired by [this Dior menswear, ](https://www.vogue.com/fashion-shows/fall-2019-menswear/dior-homme/slideshow/collection#43)with changes in color and fit.  
> Baekhyun's outfit is inspired by [this other Dior design, ](https://www.vogue.com/fashion-shows/pre-fall-2019/dior-homme/slideshow/collection#45)although Baekhyun's has a deeper neckline and tighter fit.  
> Minseok's outfit is inspired by [this Balmain menswear,](https://www.vogue.com/fashion-shows/fall-2016-menswear/balmain/slideshow/collection#46) sleveless, to show off his beautiful arms.  
> (I noticed the links have a tendency to not work on cellphones, sorry about that).  
> Also, the mansion is inspired by the architecture of the Würzburg Residence, in Germany.  
> Hope this gives a better imagery to this whole chapter, and sorry for the cliffhanger! :)

All in all, the outfit that the Authorities prepared for Kyungsoo wasn’t so bad. He wore a high-collared black shirt and a matching jacket on top of that, its intricate buttons and bindings elevating it from a simple suit to something more regal. His elegant pants suited him well, sitting softly against his hips and slimming at the ankles, where his black leather shoes closed in tight buckles. The only piece to his outfit that he couldn’t quite agree with was a red piece of fabric that was sown into the lapel, a long stretch that wrapped around his waist and rose up and over his opposite shoulder, falling over the left side of his body like a royal cape. It was unnecessary, and the first thing he would rip off him in the eventuality of battle, but when he looked at himself in a mirror, he couldn’t help but admire the way the regal color complimented his dark suit and pale skin. Coupled with the spell the Authorities cast on his eyes to darken their natural angelic blue, he looked just like Demonic royalty.

By far the most unnecessary part of his outfit, however, was the mask: the Authorities sewed delicate feathers into the stiff fabric, flaring from the top of his nose all the way over his hairline, and from the soft sea of raven-colored plumes rose two very distinct and curved horns. Kyungsoo thought it was way too extravagant, too prideful, too sinful… but he supposed that was what made it so fitting. And when Minseok laughed a little too hard at the sight, Kyungsoo thought he could use the horns on his head to stab his protégé in his sleep.

“I guess this is it, huh?” If Minseok was nervous, he didn’t show it in his voice, nor in his posture; he stood certain and fierce, pulling at the turtleneck underneath his jacket. His outfit looked almost Japanese, in its influence: the lapels of his sleeveless jacket crossed one over the other, and a thick belt tied it in the middle, his sai blades hidden by the two long tails of his coat. He straightened the lapels over his chest, flashing Kyungsoo a confident smile. “I’ll remember to thank you, when I become Chief of Powers after your unfortunate demise.”

“Nobody is going to die.” Kyungsoo adjusted his mask over his eyes, passing his fingers on the soft feathers. Minseok didn’t have to worry about having an elaborate eyepiece, his mask simply a black half that covered the left side of his face. “Unless you’re talking about the beating I’m going to give you once we get back to Heaven.”

Minseok playfully showed him his tongue, and Kyungsoo smiled at him, feeling his tense shoulders relax ever so slightly. The Chief looked over at Kris, standing with a couple of Archangels, two golden antlers bursting through the mask on his eyes. It fit him well, tall and majestic as he was.

Kyungsoo and Minseok came to the gardens in front of the manor. The Chief didn’t really understand the purpose of organizing a masquerade ball in a baroque mansion on Earth; perhaps it was because of the beauty of the decadent, marble sculptures scattered around the gardens, water trickling from their hands into magnificent fountains. Perhaps it was because it was a more even ground, a safer place for a battle than Hell. Kyungsoo stared up at the elegant pillars, the bright windows, the beautiful terraces. It was all so… Baekhyun. He couldn’t help the small smile that spread on his face as he walked up the steps to the mansion, securing his celestial whip underneath his cloak.

They passed through a sea of demons, Kyungsoo pushing through the masses, sneering whenever an Incubus looked at him a little too appreciatively. There were a lot of Incubus, too many for comfort, and they all pressed their tightly clothed bodies against his, extravagant masks flinging into his face every which way he went. He was about to punch a demon for placing their hand on the small of Kyungsoo’s back, when Minseok dragged him into the throne room.

The room was densely packed, filled to the brim with demons, but it still felt spacious and bright because of the marvelous chandeliers and the two majestic staircases that curved outwards at the base and met in the middle right at the top, where the throne sat. And God, was it a throne. Big and gaudy and covered with enough precious gemstones to feed a small country. Baekhyun sat on it, of course, and the lights reflecting against the gems shone brilliant, long gleams behind him, making him look like a second sun.

Kyungsoo walked up the staircase by the windows, followed closely by Minseok. He needed the height advantage to look over the room, take in the veiled expressions, see who would be the one to make the first move. But the bright lights shone shadows underneath the demons’ masks, and their eyes were completely eclipsed, black holes staring back at him. Kyungsoo nodded at the group of angels by the entrance, before he looked up in front of him.

Baekhyun’s outfit was surprisingly simple, with a deep neckline that veered down and down, the two lapels crossing at his midriff. The soft fabric of his suit stretched over his wide shoulders, and it hugged his arms and legs like a second skin. Kyungsoo would have stopped to wonder at Baekhyun’s strong thighs if he wasn’t so enraptured by the way his obi belt wrapped tightly around his waist, accentuating just how wide his shoulders and hips were in respect. But his eyes… his eyes were something else. Framed by that diamond-encrusted silver mask, they shone with desire, and possessiveness, and pride. They shone with _greatness_.

Although Kyungsoo knew it was customary for lower-ranked demons to kneel in front of a Prince, he found himself naturally sinking his left knee to the ground, lowering his gaze to the floor. “Your highness,” he finally spoke.

At the corner of his eye, he saw Baekhyun cross his legs, polished shoes mere inches from Kyungsoo’s face. “Now, now.” Baekhyun snickered. “You certainly look good on your knees, despite the perpetual stick up your ass.”

Kyungsoo thought the two seconds he kneeled were long enough. He stood, squaring his shoulders and straightening the cloak over his left side. He glanced up at the demon guarding behind the throne—big nose, bigger ears, obviously Chanyeol—before he turned to the Prince. Baekhyun ran his eyes on Kyungsoo’s figure from top to bottom, and then back up again, eyes glinting devilishly. “You look like the king of hell… and God, that is a damn fine look on you.”

“Nice to see you again, too.” Kyungsoo sighed, no time for dwindling. He glanced again at the demons on the level beneath them, noting the murmuring figures by the window. He turned to look at Baekhyun. “Jongdae?”

“Straight across, in the red.” Baekhyun nodded towards the entrance of the throne room, through the arch. Kyungsoo stretched his neck, although he really didn’t need to; just by the stark red suit and eccentric full-face mask, Kyungsoo could tell it was him. The demon exuded power and cold-blooded calculation, and it crackled in the air around him. It was just like the first time he had seen him, in Beijing: as soon as the blank eyes settled on him, Kyungsoo felt thunder strike down on him, traversing him from head to toe. “He’s keeping it on the down-low… he knows about the attack, after all.”

Kyungsoo nodded. “Is he worried?”

“For me? Nah. Well… maybe just a little. Not that he’ll ever admit it.” Baekhyun leaned his elbow on the arm of his throne, his fingertips against his temple. “I’m thinking it’s probably 20% losing his best strategist, 5% having the second circle collapse in on itself, and 74% not wanting to look weak. If someone fucks with your things and gets away with it, it doesn’t reflect very well on you. And you know how much demons like to measure dicks.”

Kyungsoo arched his brow. “What’s the 1% left?”

Baekhyun shrugged. “Probably unadulterated rage. He _is_ the Prince of the wrathful sphere, after all.”

Kyungsoo stared at the demon for a little longer, watching as two unsuspicious figures trailed behind him, probably bodyguards of some kind. Knowing the little that he knew about Jongdae, there were probably way more bodyguards hidden amid the Incubus below them. Wrathful demons, traitorous Incubus, and trigger-happy angels. It was going to be a shit show.

Baekhyun let out a long sigh before he uncrossed his legs and stood from the throne. Standing in front of that seat made him look even more powerful. He kept his hands in his pockets, his head held high, and his eyes steady, like he was welcoming anyone to shoot at him. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but admire the light behind his gaze, the way the fabric stretched across his wide shoulders. The Chief was still staring at the tight muscles of Baekhyun’s back when the demon turned to him, catching him red-handed.

“I have a present for you.”

Kyungsoo blinked at him. “What?”

Baekhyun reached behind him and untied the velvet choker around his thin neck, holding it up between them. Wrapped in the soft fabric, previously hidden by the demon’s nape, was a small, familiar silver knife. When Baekhyun slid his fingers around Kyungsoo throat, the sheathed blade laid against the curve of his neck, ending between his shoulder blades. Baekhyun fastened the collar around him, and the angel saw his black eyes darken at Kyungsoo sharp intake of breath.

“Don’t you think this would be better to have on you?” Kyungsoo murmured, pulling at his cape until the red fabric covered the blade, effectively concealing it.

“If anybody should have the blade they used to stab Luhan all those years back, it should be you.” Baekhyun eyed Kyungsoo’s throat. When his gaze finally snapped back to Kyungsoo, it was lit by a playful glint. “Care for a dance?”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at him. “You are aware that about three hundred demons are out to kill you, right?”

“So I can’t enjoy my last night with you?” Baekhyun pouted, crossing his arms over his chest like a petulant child. “You would think a certain Chief would let me tap that seeing that I’m going to die a very brutal death tonight.”

“That is not what I said.” Kyungsoo clenched his jaw. “And you’re not going to die. I promised you I wouldn’t let that happen.”

“Then promise me a dance.” Baekhyun grinned, extending a hand to Kyungsoo. “And show me that you mean your word.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. He knew Baekhyun trusted him, and he knew that he would protect the demon with whatever means necessary. His mere presence at this stupid party, decked out as he was and place crawling with undercover angels, proved how much Kyungsoo took his every word seriously. But he could understand where Baekhyun was coming, too; he was fearful, tired. Maybe even lonely. He saw it in his eyes, dark as always, drooped sadly at the edge. Kyungsoo barked at Minseok to rally the angels by the entrance of the ballroom, and he grabbed Baekhyun’s hand with more force than he intended to.

“Come on, you big, dumb, demon brat,” Kyungsoo grumbled as he dragged them down one staircase, to the open dancefloor right beneath the throne podium.

“You know, as cute as it is for you to call me in such an endearing way, I really don’t care for pet names.” Baekhyun let himself be led by Kyungsoo, trailing a little closer than he really needed to. “One time a human called me schmootsie-poo and my dick shriveled inside my own body.”

They came to the edge of the dancefloor, where other Incubus were already twirling to the sound of classical music. Kyungsoo felt dizzy just looking at them, and he hesitated at the sidelines of the smooth marble floor, unsure if this was the best course of action. Maybe they should stay up, by the throne—at least they would have height advantage. Or maybe by the sidelines, Baekhyun between Kyungsoo and the wall, so the Chief could look around for anything suspicious. Baekhyun grinned at him, as if he could tell exactly what Kyungsoo was thinking about.

“Come on, kyungie-poo.” Baekhyun pulled on their intertwined fingers until they stood in the center of the floor. Baekhyun placed Kyungsoo’s hand on his hip, the other still twined in his own. Then, he gently laid his arm on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo was grateful that Baekhyun let him lead like that, as if he could tell that the Chief needed to be in control of something, tonight in particular. “We need to at least pretend like my brothers aren’t going to make me die a violent death, right?”

“Call me kyungie-poo again and _I’ll_ make you die a violent death,” Kyungsoo warned, and he looked around them. He mimicked the way the other Incubus were leading their partners, and soon enough, they were moving smoothly across the dancefloor. Baekhyun’s fingers tightened firmly around Kyungsoo’s, his other hand brushing the short hair on the angel's nape.

“Stop that, it’s distracting me,” Kyungsoo said, but even he could hear his own voice waver uncertainly.

“You like it and you know it.” Baekhyun read him just like that, smiling an alluring smile at him. “Come on, look at me, yeah? Forget about the hundreds of murderous demons for a second.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes danced between Baekhyun’s amused stare and the twirling figures around them. The Chief swore that every time he tore his gaze away from the demons’ shadowed masks, those boring eyes flung back on them. It made him itch to grab the whip from underneath his cape and swing it around the room until they were the only two left standing. He didn’t like waiting for others to make the first move, but he knew it was unsafe to start anything when they still didn’t know where Jongdae’s minions were.

“Tell me about your anti-kinks,” Baekhyun continued, unperturbed. “I’ll start. I don’t have any. Except maybe the ‘sugar plum’, ‘pumpkin honey bumpkin’ pet-naming bullshit.”

Kyungsoo could tell from the way Baekhyun twitched around him—the fingers on his neck, the tense shoulders—that he was just looking for a distraction, and he signed in resignation. “There’s too many to count.” Kyungsoo looked back at him. “I’m the anti-you.”

“That’s… kind of hot, honestly,” Baekhyun mused. “But I know that’s not true. Come on, BDSM? CBT? Edging? Breath play? Impact play? Voyeurism? Ropework?”

“I don’t even know what half of those are,” Kyungsoo groaned, wishing he could just anti-himself out of existence.

Baekhyun grinned at him. “Worry not, the master is here. I will be the Virgil to your Dante.”

“I’d rather be the fist to your mouth.”

“That’s fisting. See? You're already learning.”

Kyungsoo sighed for what seemed the millionth time, that night alone. At the corner of his eye, he saw Minseok approach Jongdae, and through the Prince’s mask Kyungsoo could see a hungry flash in his gaze. He looked over at the suspicious figures by the window again, staring at the back of Baekhyun’s head, no indication they were going to attack. He wondered if they were waiting for something, maybe something more public, like a speech. Incubus were inclined towards public executions, preferring the humiliation in it.

Kyungsoo shook his head. No. He couldn’t think about Baekhyun’s slit throat, or knife through his heart, or arrow between his eyes; every time Kyungsoo did, his fingers trembled in anger and fear and... something he wasn’t quite ready to admit yet. Maybe Baekhyun was right, maybe an unwelcome conversation was better than no conversation at all.

Kyungsoo turned to Baekhyun, and the demon’s eyes brightened again. “I haven’t had a lot of... experience, ok? So no, I don’t know my kinks. God, I can’t believe I’m even entertaining this topic with you.”

“You know, I’m kind of sad this is probably my last day now.” Baekhyun groaned, leaning his forehead on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Think of all the things I could have taught you... you would have been my magnum opus.”

Kyungsoo pinched him in the side, where his hand already rested, and smiled a little when Baekhyun whined painfully in his arms. “Then I suppose you better try your darndest to stay alive.”

Baekhyun’s head sprung up. “Is that a promise?”

“It’s a pact,” Kyungsoo corrected, letting out another exhausted breath. “Stop talking like you’ve already thrown in the towel, and... we’ll do it again.”

Baekhyun grinned a wide, boxy smirk. “Do what, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo glared back. “Don’t be a fool. You know exactly what I’m referring to.”

“I’m sorry, my virgin ears don’t understand.”

“There’s nothing virgin about any part of your body.”

“Rude.” Baekhyun pouted, although he shrugged a couple seconds later. “But true.”

Kyungsoo tightened his hold on Baekhyun’s hip and hand, gritting his teeth. “A kiss, ok? Survive, don’t get into Jongdae’s and my way, and we’ll kiss again. Alright?”

“I think I might be spoiled now.” Baekhyun’s grin tilted in arrogance, his eyes hooded and heavy on Kyungsoo. That proudful aura always looked painfully good on him, Kyungsoo thought. Like he was born to have a crown on his head, and an overconfident smile on his face. Kyungsoo felt his heart beat a little louder in his ears when Baekhyun passed his tongue over his top lip, canines peeking through. “You spoiled me, Kyungsoo. Now I don’t know if I can make it through tonight just for a kiss, you know? What if that’s all we’ll ever have? Surely, my life is worth at _least_ a blowjob. What do you say? In my generosity, I would even accept a handjob with a make-out. Who can refuse a two-for-one deal like this?” 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. Maybe it was the ridiculousness of their conversation, maybe it was the especially poor timing of it all, but he found his lips moving on their own accord, tugging up in a silly smile. “Seriously? We’re going to do this, now?”

Baekhyun chuckled. A small strand fell from his perfectly swooped back hair, falling across his dark eyes. “Just answer the damn question, Chief.”

“In this completely hypothetical and impossible scenario, would you—would I be the one…” He was thousands of years old, for Goodness’ sake; why was he blushing and stammering like the virgin Baekhyun thought he was? Kyungsoo cleared his throat, shaking his head. “You know what, I’m not even going to finish that sentence.”

“Oh, you mean would _you_ give _me_ some good ol’ mouth to south resuscitation?”

Kyungsoo pressed his eyes close again. “How you’re making me risk my life for you, I will never understand.”

Baekhyun brought their entwined hands close enough to wag a knowing finger at Kyungsoo. “Let’s face it, my _petit_ , I could never make you do anything. I don’t even know why you’re here, if I’m being quite honest. But I don’t mind the mystery… it makes you quite mesmerizing.”

Kyungsoo looked up at him, admiring the way his eyes drooped kindly, like they were cradling him. The Chief was so captivated by those crescents, he didn’t even notice they stopped in the middle of the dancefloor until another couple of Incubus brushed past them. Baekhyun chuckled at Kyungsoo’s stunned expression, pulling him again into the twirling circles of dancing demons.

“I don’t remember much from the Fall,” Baekhyun eventually continued. Kyungsoo glanced once more at the figures around the room—it seemed like Kris moved to the throne room, his golden antlers brushing against the tall windows—before he met Baekhyun’s gaze.

“You told me about that,” Kyungsoo spoke. “You hit your head falling into Hell, right?”

Baekhyun nodded. “Still got the bump on my head to prove it.”

“Ah,” Kyungsoo smiled. “That’s why you are the way you are.”

“Hey!” Baekhyun pulled his hand away from Kyungsoo’s just to slap him on the shoulder. Baekhyun wasn’t really offended, his deep pout lifting at the corners, and Kyungsoo laughed softly at the sight. “I’ll let you know, I was as much of an arrogant asshole back then as I am now. Thought I could be Prince of the Cupids.”

“We don’t have Princes in Heaven, Baekhyun.” It was too arrogant of a title, when God was supposed to be the King of all realms; being a Prince meant you would, one day, become King yourself.

“I know, I know, I meant I was going to be the _first_ one.” Baekhyun grinned, and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “But that’s not the point. The point is that I was prideful, and I was arrogant, and I was stupid.”

Kyungsoo thought back to the sun that framed Baekhyun’s hair like a halo, the bright fire that shone in his already blackened eyes, the way his blood graced his delicate features like war paint. If he was a stupid, arrogant, and prideful asshole, then Kyungsoo must have been just the same for thinking of him that way. Still, he said nothing.

“I do remember screaming something, though.”

“Oh?” Kyungsoo asked. He didn’t remember hearing the demon scream, way back when.

“It wasn’t anything cool, like, ‘ _yippee-ki-yay motherfucker_!’”

Kyungsoo looked at him, confused, not understanding the reference.

Baekhyun just shook his head at him. His face looked somber, distant. Finally, he said, “my God, my God, why hast thou forsaken me.”

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows. “Are those not Jesus Christ’s last words?”

Baekhyun scoffed. “Please. Jesus couldn’t talk himself out of a wet paper bag, and the apostles are nothing but unoriginal assholes. But I understand. You can’t possibly give a line like _that_ to a forgotten sex demon.”

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo reprimanded him, but as soon as he called the demon, he didn’t know what to say.

Baekhyun released a long breath, and when he tugged Kyungsoo closer, the Chief didn’t protest. He let Baekhyun lay his forehead against Kyungsoo’s left temple, resting his right arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, slowing their twirling rhythm. “Just don’t forsake me, ok? I’m actually starting to hope, here. So please… don’t forget about me.”

Kyungsoo tightened their fingers together, leaning against Baekhyun. He didn’t know what to say, and yet, so many words swirled inside his own mind. His lips brushed against Baekhyun’s cheek, just an inch away from the demon’s ear. “I will not forsake you. No matter what happens between us, no matter what happens tonight. I will never forsake you.”

Baekhyun burrowed himself even further in Kyungsoo’s side, dropping his head into the space between the angel’s neck and shoulders. His nose brushed against Kyungsoo’s pale skin. “You’re making it really hard not to rip your clothes off in the middle of the dancefloor, Chief.”

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t do that in front of half of my recruits,” Kyungsoo replied, his voice coming out a little rougher than it usually was.

“Relax, I won’t deflower you. At least not where others can also enjoy the view.” Baekhyun lifted his arm from Kyungsoo’s shoulders to brush his red, short cape. He licked his lips, his gaze languidly eating Kyungsoo up. “Besides, this shade looks way too good on you. The only reason I would rip it off you would be to tie you up with it.”

Kyungsoo sighed, two parts annoyed, one part yearning. Or maybe it was the other way around. “Baekhyun, you are aware of the fact that I’m here on a very dangerous, very lethal mission, right?”

“Our whole _thing_ is very dangerous and very lethal,” Baekhyun countered, a splitting grin on his stupid face. “Also, you never answered my question.”

“What question?”

“Our new pact, of course. Although I suppose it was more of a proposal, than a question.”

“Oh, you were serious about that mouth to south… thing?”

Baekhyun furrowed his brows, his lips curved in a pout. “Of course, I was serious! My life is on the line here!!”

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows back, pulling his hand from Baekhyun’s hip just to smack him on the back of his head. “That’s exactly why I thought you were joking about it!!”

“Ow, those rings fucking hurt!” Baekhyun whined, rubbing the spot underneath his blonde locks. “Don’t take them off though, when you’re slobbin’ on my nobbin.”

Kyungsoo hit him again, and he laughed when the demon cried out again, looking up at him with droopy, puppy eyes. Cute, Kyungsoo almost thought, before he remembered that Baekhyun was a Prince of sexual desires and pleasures.

 _As cute as you both are, you might want to check in with Kris. You know, about the giant raid we’re about to start._ Minseok chuckled in the echoes of Kyungsoo’s brain, and he felt like a bucketful of ice water had just been dunked on him. The Chief looked over at a smirking Minseok, standing next to Jongdae, and then at Kris, by the bottom of the stairs. His fists were clenched, the chandelier’s light casting a shadow over its eyeholes.

 _I apologize_ , Kyungsoo casted back, straightening the cloak over his shoulder. At the corner of his eyes, he saw a demon approach Baekhyun. He kept a firm gaze on them both as he grasped the whip underneath the red fabric, sending a thought to Kris. _How many people are by the entrance?_

_Enough to make it a battle, not a pissing match._

Kyungsoo saw the demon pull at Baekhyun’s arm, encouraging him to make his speech already. Kyungsoo was about to step in when Baekhyun looked back at him, somewhat calm. “I’ll be right back, ok?”

“Hold on just a minute.” Kyungsoo pulled Baekhyun out of the other demon’s grip, watching the stranger Incubus’ grin falter a little. He looked back at Kris, across the hall. _I need to talk to Jongdae and coordinate an attack. I don’t know what they are waiting for, and it’s making me nervous. Can you watch over Baekhyun, while he makes his speech?_

 _…Fine._ _It will take me awhile._

Kyungsoo wasn’t really sure what he meant by that, seeing that he was just standing by the window, a drink in his hand. Maybe he was sending orders to the Archangels and Powers by the entrance. Given the irritation in his voice, maybe he meant he would rather be fighting a horde of voracious demons than look over Baekhyun. Kyungsoo didn’t particularly care, at the moment. He telepathically called Minseok, asking him to escort Baekhyun through the dancefloor and to Kris. _He’s standing by the windows, but you should wait a couple of minutes, dance with Baekhyun to buy us some time. I need to talk to Jongdae._

_Shame. Wouldn’t have minded doing a couple twirls with Jongdae._

_Minseok, he is literally the Prince of all things evil._

_Like you’re one to talk._

When Minseok finally deigned to make his way through the crowd, Kyungsoo rewarded him with a punch in the shoulder. “I’m going to talk to Jongdae for a second,” Kyungsoo explained to Baekhyun, watching as his smile faltered a little.

“Wait—Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun held onto his sleeve, his nervous gaze moving from Kyungsoo’s eyes to his mouth, then up again.

Kyungsoo put his hand over Baekhyun’s, letting out a long sigh. “I accept, ok? I accept your stupid pact. Now let Minseok do his job, and don’t die. Otherwise… no pact.”

Baekhyun’s smile relaxed, and he glanced briefly at Minseok before he grinned at Kyungsoo. “I was just going to tell you your fly’s down, but I’ll take it.”

Kyungsoo immediately looked down at his pants, panicked, feeling a flare of irritation as he discovered his fly was definitely up. Minseok and Baekhyun both laughed at him, and he stormed off, their cackles following him mockingly. He wanted to punish them in some way, but his heart swelled painfully when he saw them dance stupidly with one another, Minseok holding their hands high and Baekhyun pirouetting underneath their makeshift bridge. Kyungsoo shook his head, making his way through the brilliant hallway and to the ballroom right across the throne room. He spotted the bright red suit by the bar, close to the terrace. Although Kyungsoo couldn’t see anything beneath the full-face mask Jongdae was wearing, he got the feeling that the demon was grinning at him, his eyes sharpening into slivers.

“Kyungsoo,” he finally spoke, twirling a martini glass in his hand. Kyungsoo swallowed ever so slightly as Jongdae stared him down, small sparks of current lighting up the darkness of his eyes. “Nice to see you again, although I certainly wish we had enough time to convince you to join our circle.”

Kyungsoo didn’t really know how to reply to that, so he looked back at the throne room. He couldn’t quite see Baekhyun over the sea of demons between them, and that thought worried him. “Did Baekhyun tell you about our pact?”

“I’m not an idiot, Chief.” The lightening in his eyes died down, and something darker overtook his gaze. “I knew he was going to betray me the moment he told me about you. I wouldn’t say it was love at first sight, no… it was more like a _folie à deux_.”

Kyungsoo’s stare wavered a little. Jongdae’s French didn’t nearly have the same effect on him as Baekhyun’s did, but he felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, nonetheless. “If you’ve known all along, why didn’t you execute him? He gave away the secrets of your operation. South Korea is under angelic control.”

Jongdae’s gaze crinkled again, and Kyungsoo thought he was the subject of a hidden grin once more. “There are many uses for love, Chief. Baekhyun was more useful to me as a tool, than as a dead body. And of course, he’s also an impeccable strategist… he made sure to give you the exact information you needed to undertake the greatest drug operation in Angelic history and be always one step ahead of your enemies.”

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows, confused. Why did Jongdae sound so proud of Baekhyun, when he effectively destroyed his plans? Was there something he missed, a club that was still operating undetected? No, why would someone like Jongdae waste his time building up one of the most brilliantly interconnected drug operations Kyungsoo had ever seen, just to hide a single facility? This puzzle still missed a piece, and it infuriated Kyungsoo, to have possibly done a good deed for the Prince of Inequity.

Jongdae lifted his fingers to the edge of his mask, drawing it slightly across his face. He leaned closer, whispering back to Kyungsoo. “I’m afraid we got bigger problems to figure out, beforehand.”

Kyungsoo gritted his teeth, looking back at Jongdae’s black irises. “What’s wrong?”

Jongdae brought the glass to his lips, downing the last inch of sweet liquid in one swig. “I’m sure most of the creatures at this party still think it’s an inside job. It’s the perfect cover. Nobody accounts for the fact that Incubus are fundamentally lazy. None of them match with Baekhyun, in terms of conviction. None of them would have had the courage to stage a coup d’état, not without a more powerful demon backing their plan.”

“Luhan. I’ve heard it during a raid, I—” Kyungsoo placed his trembling fingers at his temple, trying to keep out all the angelic voices in his mind. A small riot must have started by the entrance. They were strapped for time, now. “At first I thought it was you, trying to get rid of Baekhyun in the least suspicious way possible, but… I figured you would be the type to behead him in front of the entire kingdom. You would want others to know it was you, that killed him.”

“You would be correct.” Jongdae smiled at him behind his mask, face tilting up to look down at Kyungsoo. “Luhan’s been following you, Chief. I only know that because we’ve been following you, too.”

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to retort, but one single, penetrating gaze from Jongdae shut him up instantly.

“What is it, that the humans say? Keep your friends close, your enemies closer.” Jongdae chuckled behind his mask, eyes sharpening again. “Although, I don’t think I’ve ever considered Baekhyun an enemy, and I knew that he wouldn’t tell you things that would _really_ make my life a living hell. Well… more than it already is, anyways.”

Kyungsoo tightened his lips together. “He knows about us.” 

Jongdae lowered his face, looking at him through his eyelashes. “The problem here, is that you think Baekhyun is at the center of it all. And perhaps that is the case, for the Incubus gathered here. But not to him. Baekhyun’s just a stepping stone to get through to you.”

A cold chill pierced through him, head to toe.

“Chief, I can assure you, the panicked look is not good on you.” Jongdae glanced at him, unimpressed, waving his hand at the demon standing behind him. The bodyguard stepped forward to whisper something in Jongdae’s ear, the Prince’s gaze as cold and calculating as always. He waved his bodyguard away again before he turned to Kyungsoo. “We haven’t found him yet, but I can feel him close… very close. I don’t think I need to tell you this, Chief, but if Luhan lured you here through this staged coup d’état, I doubt Baekhyun will be much needed for anything else. You understand what I’m saying? Trust nobody… not even your closest allies.”

Kyungsoo pushed himself away from the bar and through the waves of Incubus demons, yelling into his own mind. _Kris, do you have Baekhyun with you? We need to get him out of here fast, he—he’s already here. We need to get him out of here._

 _Kyungsoo, relax, what are you talking about?_ Kyungsoo gritted his teeth at Kris’ soothing tone, doing nothing to placate the drumming in his veins, in his head. He grasped demons and threw them out of his way, but it seemed like something was pulling him back, other hands, the same hands he was pushing through. Kyungsoo persevered, feeling his muscles ripple as it became harder and harder for him to walk to the throne room, fingers coming from every direction, crawling on his skin like iron snakes.

 _FUCK, KRIS! Luhan is already here, ok? Jongdae thinks he might be one of our allies, or maybe dressing as one, or—or—fuck, just tell me that you have Baekhyun!_ Kyungsoo screamed again, and he ripped his arm out of the fingers that entrapped him. He used the momentum to lunge forward, watching the crowd open up in front of him. Minseok was speaking to another undercover angel, and Baekhyun slipped from his hold to reach Kris, at the bottom of the stairs.

_Kyungsoo, I’m still helping the recruits. Did you send him to the entrance? Wait… did you just say Luhan?!_

Kyungsoo’s heart stopped. He saw the figure in the golden antlers, his face shadowed by the bright lights above him, his outfit the same as Kris’. He had seen those bright antlers before, embroidered on the red robe he wore in China, carved on the side of his hook swords, the same symbol he stole from Kris’s official emblem to defy him, to humiliate him. _The black deer will reign once more_. He screamed at Baekhyun, told him to run, but demonic fingers encroached over his body, over his mouth, suffocating him. He could only stare as Baekhyun walked up to Luhan, unguarded, and Luhan swung a long hook sword in the air.

Kyungsoo felt the energy tremble in the ground of the palace, conjuring it from all directions, chandeliers and walls trembling underneath the sudden energetic pull. The power of the Earth pooled at his feet and traversed his whole body, and he poured all of his angelic energy into his left leg, using the last bit of his strength to wrangle it out of the demons’ grasp and slam it down into the ground.

And then, the earth underneath them exploded.

Ripples of energy caused the beautiful marble floor to burst into wide gorges, and the pieces flew through the air, a violent eruption of bodies through the thick debris smoke. All around them, the walls and pavements shook viciously, the windows cracking and bursting under the immense shocks of the Earth, and Kyungsoo used the trembling ground to concentrate more of his power into his hands, smashing his fists into the cold ground in front of him. A giant fracture weaved around the ballroom until it finally reached Luhan’s feet, another brutal blast sending him flying across the room.

Kyungsoo heard Minseok yell something akin to “Party time!”, and at the corner of his eye, he saw his protégé pull out his two sai blades and skewer a demon through his lungs. Kyungsoo used the surprised confusion on the Incubus’ faces to sprint towards Baekhyun, grabbing him by the back of his jacket and yanking him backwards, just as a hook sword erupted out from the rubble. Luhan snarled as the mask cracked and crumbled off his face, a single antler remaining on his temple, a murderous glint in his blood red eyes.

Kyungsoo shoved Baekhyun behind him, and he pulled the whip from underneath his cape. He tensed it in front of their eyes, stopping the clashing sword from splitting them both in half. He quickly wrapped the whip around the blade, once, twice around, and yanked it out of Luhan’s hands, throwing it on the other side of the ballroom. Luhan already whipped out his other hook sword, and Baekhyun’s fingers curled at the edge of Kyungsoo’s jacket. They were surrounded by angry demons, and Minseok could only protect them from minor-league Incubus for so long. He had to buy time for Kris to make his way up here, to fight Luhan, as Kyungsoo knew he would. But for now, he had to keep him here, and keep Baekhyun safe at the same time.

He watched as Luhan slowly made his way towards them, a crazed grin on his face. “Minseok, any moment now!” Kyungsoo called behind him, shooting a protective arm in front of Baekhyun.

Minseok reached underneath the tails of his petticoat, and he threw a quiver full of arrows at Baekhyun. The demon awkwardly grabbed it in the air, both arms crossing over it. Another angel came up to them and shoved a bow at Baekhyun as well. The demon blinked confusedly at Minseok. “Did you—what—who told you I know how to wield a bow?”

Minseok grinned, nodding at Kyungsoo. When Baekhyun turned around, the Chief averted his gaze. “Chanyeol must have mentioned it in passing, or something,” he said lamely.

He didn’t have time to be embarrassed at his own awkwardness; Luhan swung his sword at him again, wide and furious, and Kyungsoo pushed Baekhyun away before leaning backwards. The blade came dangerously close to his face once more. Kyungsoo gulped in a big breath before swinging his whip around Luhan’s neck, yanking him into his swinging fist. Luhan screamed once more, his bloody nose smearing blood all over his face, a ravenous ire in his gritted teeth. Kyungsoo glanced at Baekhyun, still stuck staring at the bow in his hands.

“Baekhyun, snap out of it!” Kyungsoo shouted at the demon, miraculously dodging another furious swing at his head. The Chief ducked down when Luhan stabbed lower, right where Kyungsoo’s stomach would have been. That was a bad idea. He lost his balance and fell backwards, belly up like a weakened animal, and Luhan grabbed with both hands the handle of his hook sword, plunging it down into him.

Luhan stumbled forwards as an arrow pierced through his left shoulder. Behind his retreating figure, Baekhyun stood in all his angelic glory, tapered fingers holding another arrow against his cheek, a desperate look in his eyes. Another arrow struck Luhan in his bicep, and the demon wailed in shock. Baekhyun was screaming at him, muffled words in Kyungsoo’s ears. The angel only snapped out of it when Baekhyun grabbed him roughly by the arm and lifted him off the floor with little effort.

“Kyungsoo! Are you ok?!” Baekhyun pressed his hand against Kyungsoo’s face, his eyes moving quickly from the Chief’s eyes to the rest of his body, then back up again.

Kyungsoo shook his head. He wanted to say, _Sorry, I slipped and accidentally fell in love with you_ , but it sounded so corny inside his own mind, and the adrenaline pumping in his ears was doing strange things to his brain. “You saved my life,” Kyungsoo said instead, looking up at the demon.

Baekhyun grinned back at him, winking. “I’m not going to let you die before you hold up your end of the bargain, Chief.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, but he appreciated the humor, especially as Luhan ripped the arrows from his shoulder and bicep without as much as a wince. Kyungsoo stepped in front of Baekhyun again, and he tightened the whip between his hands, feeling his muscles tense and then relax.

“I know this is incredibly inappropriate at the moment, but that was insanely sexy,” Baekhyun whispered in his ear, and Kyungsoo chuckled under his breath.

“I hate to break you guys’ foreplay but could you help me out here, Baekhyun?” Minseok grunted at them both, deflected yet another blade to his face. He was surrounded by at least a dozen of demons, and more were trickling in from the hallway across from them. There were a few figures here and there, dressed in Jongdae’s customary red suits, impeding the flow of enemies, but not enough to give them a real chance at survival. Baekhyun immediately pulled the string of his bow to his cheek again, and another arrow glided right between an Incubus’ eyes.

Kyungsoo heard the smack of a blade against the floor, and his attention was finally pulled back to Luhan. The demon ripped a piece of fabric from his shirt and tied it around his left shoulder and arm, passing his sword to his other hand instead. Kyungsoo held the handle of his whip in one hand, and he wrapped the metal string once, twice around his other hand, swinging the tail of his whip like a lasso. He knew from the noises echoing inside his own brain that Kris and the recruits were circling close, but he didn’t know if he was going to last that long.

Kyungsoo lowered himself in a fighting stance as soon as Luhan took a step in, but the demon simply circled him, like a predator sizing his prey. “What’s wrong, Chief?” Luhan finally spoke, his lips curled into a maniacal sneer. He dragged the tip of his hook sword behind him, and it cried a high-pitched screech, carving a path in the marble. “Waiting for me to make the first move? What happened to the brat that dug a knife into my heart? Did Kris turn you into that big of a coward?”

“Impudence will only get you killed,” Kyungsoo rebutted. He moved his feet slowly but surely, following Luhan’s circling figure. “Just like underestimating your enemy.”

“Ain’t that right.” Luhan chuckled. “Except, somehow, I’m still alive.”

“Not for much longer.”

Luhan swung his hook sword up off the screeching marble, and he wiped he blade against the fabric of his sleeve, holding it up to his eyes. “I have to be honest, I didn’t think you’d be stupid enough to offer me your own weakness so easily. At least Kris kept you less than a couple feet away from him at all times.”

Kyungsoo gritted his teeth, his hands turning white around the cold steel. “What are you talking about?”

“You and Kris really are two sides of the same coin. I wonder if you’ll lose your mind when I eviscerate your boyfriend… just like Kris will, when I throw your head at his feet.”

Kyungsoo took one quick glance at the entrance of the ballroom, noting the red figures fighting around the other Incubus, recruits still pushing through the halls of the first floor. “Are you just going to talk me to death, or are you actually going to fight?” Kyungsoo spat back at him, swinging the tail of his whip against the floor, the weight of it gashed deep wounds in the marble floor.

Luhan dove first. His hook sword swung expertly from side to side, fingers twirling the blade in broad, circular motions. Kyungsoo followed his movements with the tense part of his whip, feeling the weight of Luhan’s blows echo in his trembling arms. Right, left, right again, lower left, his swings seemed only to get more aggressive and feral, while Kyungsoo’s biceps cried in the sheer force and quickness of his movements.

Luhan finally dropped his blade from one hand to the other, going for a straight hit to the stomach. Kyungsoo jumped backwards, and while the sword barely missed the skin on his hip, his back slammed into the marble wall behind him. Luhan plunged deeper, and Kyungsoo moved just in time for the hook to piece through the edge of his hip, tearing at the skin there. Kyungsoo screamed in pain, and when Luhan tugged the hook out of his stomach, Kyungsoo felt like his soul had gone with it. He stared down at the wound, mere inches above the one Luhan had put in him centuries ago.

Luhan grasped at Kyungsoo’s throat and lifted him off the floor, slamming him against the wall behind him. Kyungsoo instinctively dropped his weapon, pulling and tearing at the fingers around his neck, a ragged gasp escaping his lips. Luhan smirked at him, bringing his face closer, until Kyungsoo could feel the demon’s breath crash against his own, feeble one.

“Haven’t we been here before?” he mused, his dead eyes moving between Kyungsoo’s gaze and throat. “Almost a thousand years after, and you’re still the same predictable disappointment. Maybe this will shock you into battle.”

Luhan lifted his hook sword against Kyungsoo’s other side, the one still unscathed. The Chief tried to relieve the strain on his neck by heaving himself on Luhan’s forearm, every strained movement causing more blood to spill from his torn hip, each ripple causing another tearful cry. But Luhan continued the slow movement of his sword, until it was pointed at someone else entirely. Kyungsoo followed the edge of the blade, a long, straight line that lead to a pile of demons. No, it wasn’t just demons—it was Baekhyun, standing inside of it all, oblivious to the weapon pointed at him. Luhan raised the weapon in the air as if he was taking aim, and Kyungsoo’s world seemed to stop in rotation, jarring on its axis. He watched the blade tilt up towards the sky, and the slight jolt it made, preparing to dart across the room, and his soul snapped back into his own body.

The Chief lifted himself enough to hook his leg up and over Luhan’s head, the sudden weight around the demon’s neck causing them both to sprawl backwards, two grunting bodies rolling on the floor. Luhan’s sword rattled on the marble between them, and Kyungsoo lurched forward, wincing when another gush of blood squeezed out of his hip. His fingers, slick from pressing against his stomach, slipped a little when they curled around the handle. He leaned on it to stand on his wobbly feet, watching as Luhan crawled his way to Kyungsoo’s whip, cackling as he snapped it against the cold floor.

Kyungsoo cursed himself for dropping his weapon, knowing that Luhan now had long range advantage. The Chief looked over to where Minseok and Baekhyun were still fending demons off together, and he placed himself between them and Luhan. He used the demon’s sword to tear his red cape and tie it around his waist, wincing at the pressure against his gashing wound. It would have to do—he hardly thought that was going to be his only wound of the night.

Luhan snapped the whip up and down, and the long tail came crashing down on Kyungsoo with the force of a thousand tides. Kyungsoo swung the sword over his head. The jolt made the whip bend and snap against Kyungsoo’s shoulder, and he cried out as he fell on one knee, a surge of blood escaping his lips. He knew being the only angel to use a celestial whip would come to bite him in the ass, as now the unpredictability of his own weapon worked against him.

The whip came upon him once more, cracking like thunder, and this time Kyungsoo jumped out of the way. He watched the marble burst underneath the blow, turning it into a smoking pile of rubble. Kyungsoo gripped the hook sword in both hands. He would need to change tactics. With a short range weapon like this, there was no way he would have the upper hand as long as he stayed where he was; he needed to get closer, much closer than he’d ever been. Much closer than he was comfortable with.

He deflected another smack of his whip, the tip curling and snapping across his back once more, but Kyungsoo persisted. He’d been through this numerous times when he was learning how to use his whip, the weapon working more against him than with him, those days. He moved fast, close to the ground, quickly coming up to Luhan, and swung the blade upwards with as much strength as he could muster.

The hook dug into the middle of Luhan’s chest as it rode up, crossing his chest. When Kyungsoo finally yanked it out at the shoulder, the demon howled at him, trembling fingers clutching at his own, bursting skin. Kyungsoo felt that scream pierce through him, guttural and visceral, like he had just awoken the beast.

The Chief tried to step back, but Luhan’s crazed eyes were already on him. He wrapped his free hand around the hook sword. Kyugnsoo watched in horror as the demon gripped viscously around the blade, long streaks of blood breaking through his palm, and he yanked the sword out of Kyungsoo’s hands without as much of a wince. In Kyungsoo’s shock, he didn’t even notice the fist aimed at his stomach, only registering it when it slammed and cracked against his ribs, doubling him over.

Another splotch of red pooled on the immaculate tiled underneath his feet. Luhan wrapped Kyungsoo’s whip around the angel’s throat, and he tugged it hard enough to send Kyungsoo back, sprawling on the floor.

The metal constricted around his neck as Luhan straddled him, a feral grin on his features, thin pupils shakenly staring back at him. Kyungsoo gripped the metal ends, hoping to relent the grip, but his fingers were too bloody, too slick, and there was red everywhere, on him, on the demon above him, his vision tinting in those deathly hues.

It would have been so easy. It would have been easy for Kyungsoo to think he really was to be underestimated, if after all this time he still couldn’t deliver the final blow. Maybe Luhan was always destined to be better than him, the demon and Kris existing on a plane of existence far beyond his own.

But it wasn’t easy to give up. Not when he knew that Luhan wouldn’t kill him. He would keep him alive just enough so he could witness the death of all of those he held dear. Kris, Minseok, his recruits… Baekhyun. Kyungsoo turned his trembling stare to the Incubus, who still flung arrows around him like he had been transported back a few thousand years back, who still shone as bright as the scorching sun. Baekhyun, who stared back at him with the same earth-shattering, fearful look in his bright dark eyes.

Kyungsoo raised his shaken fingers behind his neck, to the spot between his shoulder blades. His vision blurred at the tightening hold, and he felt the blood pool at the bottom of his throat, the passageway completely locked. His hand slipped over the handle of his blade once, twice more, and he felt his eyes droop slightly, tired, so tired. It would have been so easy to sleep himself to death. It would have been so easy for him to look back at Baekhyun and make sure his was the last face he saw before he passed. But Kyungsoo gritted his teeth, and he forced himself to look up at Luhan, knowing how much he couldn’t stand to have that be the last thing he saw in his immortal life.

The knife broke free of its shackles, and Kyungsoo plunged it in Luhan’s heart.

The hold didn’t relent, even as Luhan stared incredulous at the blade in his chest. Kyungsoo slowly and shakily took it out, and slammed it in again. Luhan’s hold relented just slightly. It was all Kyungsoo needed. The angel pierced again, and again, and again, until the metal bars around his neck relaxed, and he crawled on top of Luhan, grabbing the handle with both hands, stabbing him in the heart, in the lung, through his ribs, over, and over, and over—

Dozens of masked angels burst through the ballroom in a roaring wave, and Kyungsoo looked up, and Luhan’s dead gaze stared back at him.

It was done. It was finally done.

Kyungsoo couldn’t even feel good about it, the sudden release of his throat causing the gulp of blood at the base of his throat to rise. Kyungsoo hurled again, and the new loss of blood made him fall over Luhan’s spent body, feeling the jolts in his bones, the spams in his muscles. He could only watch as the bodies poured into the ballroom, and a couple figures knelt over him, and every time he tried to get any words out, he coughed up whatever little life he had left.

“—you fucking—leave me,” Kyungsoo felt trembling fingers weave through his short hair. Long, tapered fingers. He didn’t have to look at the small mole on the thumb to recognize them. If he couldn’t muster the strength to look up at him, at least he could die with this warmth, with those soft tears in his hair. “—hear me? Don’t—fucking—this to me, Kyungsoo.”

“Sshhu—shu-hut,” Kyungsoo croaked. He didn’t know why it was so hard to speak, tongue heavy in his mouth, iron spilling from his lips. “Shhhut up, kk—Ba—Baekhyun.”

There was more noise, a loud laugh, and Kyungsoo cringed, the sharp voices threatening to split his head in two. He was so exhausted, so cold, but another voice broke through, even louder. Kris, for sure, his strong hands tightening the fabric around Kyungsoo’s waist. The angel screamed in pain, jolted awake.

“This isn’t happening,” Kris said when Kyungsoo came gasping back to life, two bright blue eyes searching Kyungsoo’s. “Not on my watch. You are not dying on my watch, not until you become an Archangel. Not until you become God himself.”

“M-m-m- _huff_ -Minn-seok?” Kyungsoo slurred again, his eyes darting around the room. He was too low on the ground, he couldn’t see anything but stomping feet in a large pool of blood. His pool of blood.

“I’m fine, I’m—fuck, Kyungsoo,” Minseok let out a shaky chuckle, and the Chief sighed in relief. “Do you have to check on everyone when you’re literally filling up the room with your own blood?”

“We need to get him to Yixing, now,” Kris barked out. Kyungsoo couldn’t see Minseok, but by the way the fabric tightened around his waist and a rigid piece of something was wrapped against his back, he knew his protégé was securing him for travel.

“Aak…sh, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo dragged his nails against the marble. He tried to feel for anything, a hand, a foot or something—but he gave up once he reached the demon’s knee. “Fffingers… donn shtop.”

“So you can pass out from a concussion?! Fuck you!” He felt the sharp sting of a slap against his head, and he recoiled, the blow echoing in his empty brain. The fingers immediately returned to his head, massaging the spot in regretful strokes. “Fuck, sorry about that.”

“Nno, go on.” Kyungsoo winced again when Minseok used another piece of fabric to strap him to the rigid surface. “Ann-uhother concussion is the bb-est way to defeat a concussion.”

“Say what you will but you’re finally speaking intelligibly, so really, I should work for Yixing.”

Kyungsoo really didn’t want to laugh—he was pretty sure a handful of his ribs were broken, and he felt them poke dangerously at his lung every time he inhaled a little too hard—but he couldn’t help himself. He was a little delirious now, on the edge of death, still bickering with Baekhyun like he did any other day. He supposed there were worse ways to go, than laughing with the demon he loved. His fingers tightened slightly around Baekhyun’s knee when he said, “Ihmm shorry ‘bout the blowjob,” and then they relaxed, and his eyes close again.

He was restful. Peaceful. Forsaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter.](https://twitter.com/kumabarai)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this a day early, seeing that the ust was killing even me. One thing, before you start reading: this part is quite blasphemous (obvious sodomy aside). If you consider yourself a devout christian/a highly religious person, I would proceed with caution. Being a filthy heathen I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope that you enjoy reading it as well, difference in religious beliefs aside. 
> 
> Next week we'll have reached the last chapter of the story, where Baekhyun and Kyungsoo will talk more about their relationship/the affairs in Hell; a lot of questions from the last chapter will be answered then, but I wanted them to have this part to themselves and their own feelings for one another. Enjoy!

“I wish I’d have died,” Kyungsoo groaned as yet another thread was pulled slowly and inexorably out of his side, sliding out of his skin.

“Say that again, and I’ll rip the rest of them out.” Minseok clanged the tweezers to the metal bowl on Kyungsoo’s nightstand, a small piece of thread falling into it. He brought his hands back to Kyungsoo’s side, and he tugged another strand, sliding the scissors underneath the small loop. There was a palpable vindictive strength to Minseok’s tugs but, given the fact that Kyungsoo had tried to escape the medical wing multiple times in the past weeks, the Chief figured it wasn’t _completely_ unwarranted.

“How are the recruits doing?” Kyungsoo asked, trying to think about anything else but Minseok with sharp scissors and a fight to pick.

“Same as when you burst in on their training a week ago.” Minseok glared at him again. “They talk about you all the time. The fight between you and Luhan has become a legend, in the fifth sphere. I caught a couple of young ones recreating it, before I made them sharpen all of the Archangels’ weapons.”

Kyungsoo huffed out a laugh, wincing when the jerking of his stomach caused Minseok to tug a little too hard. “Glad to know you’re laying down the law while I’m gone.”

“I lay down the law when you’re there, too.” Minseok grinned at him. “Or do you really think you’re the only reason the fifth sphere is not a circle of fire and pain?”

Kyungsoo immediately shook his head, eyeing the glint in Minseok’s eyes, mirroring the one on his scissors. “I wouldn’t dare.”

“Good answer.” Minseok clanged the tweezers in the bowl again, and he cracked his neck and shoulders, diving back on Kyungsoo’s side.

“What about the ones that got hurt, are they doing ok?”

Minseok nodded. “They’re doing just fine. They’re motivated now, if not a tad arrogant… Incubus are not exactly the fighting type, they made for easy prey.” Minseok chuckled, shaking his head. “Except Baekhyun, of course.”

Kyungsoo nodded as well, feeling a strange, but not entirely misplaced, surge of pride. It had become painfully clear, in the months leading up to the battle, that everyone underestimated Baekhyun. It was the main reason why the coup was orchestrated in the first place, and why it had failed so horribly too; Luhan used it as a cover for his own vengeful plan, and once that fell through, there was no way the Incubus would stick it out any longer. But the backlash that the Incubus experienced from having both Jongdae’s men and Kyungsoo’s recruits rise against them, as well as Baekhyun’s own ability to fend for himself… it was enough to warrant respect even in the Heavens.

Although everything had gone (somewhat) smoothly at the ball, Kyungsoo was worried. He tried to escape Yixing’s awful acupuncture sessions too many times to count, flying down to Earth to meet Baekhyun at some unnecessarily romantic spot, but he was always lassoed in by Kris or Minseok with Kyungsoo’s own celestial whip. It was a betrayal on all sides, and he got his ass strapped to bed before he could learn of what happened to the circle of the Incubus.

“Minseok, dear Lord, are you _trying_ to kill me?” Kyungsoo gritted his teeth when Minseok pulled another thread out of his skin. When the protégé dropped it in the metal bowl, he turned to pinch Kyungsoo’s tender side with his tweezers, earning a groan in protest.

“You would think you would want me to kill you after what you said on your deathbed.”

Kyungsoo looked back confusedly. “What?”

“Did you suffer oxygen deprivation that badly?” Minseok chuckled, and he gently slid the scissors against Kyungsoo’s skin, snipping another thread. “Man, I thought you and Baekhyun were just eye-fucking each other. When were you going to tell me you guys sealed the deal?”

“Woah, what—” Kyungsoo hissed as Minseok tugged a stitch a little too hard, glaring down at him. “What the hell are you talking about? Did he tell you about our… pact?”

Minseok’s eyebrows went all the way up to his hairline. “You guys have a sex pact?”

“Ok.” Kyungsoo groaned when he sat a little straighter in his bed, putting up his hands. “What exactly did I say on my deathbed?”

“You really don’t remember?” Minseok asked. “You said, and I quote, ‘I’hmm shorry about the blowjob’.”

Kyungsoo felt the blood in his face drain, his mouth opening and closing like a choking fish.

“To be honest, I didn’t need to know that much about your personal life, Chief,” Minseok inexorably continued, like that was a normal conversation to have while he pulled threads out of Kyungsoo’s side. “But if you’re having problems in the department, you can always talk about it with me, you know? I know a few good demons now, we can get you some help—”

Kyungsoo groaned loud enough to drown whatever Minseok had to say, and he tugged his pillow over his head, kicking his legs out in protest. “Just kill me. Just—tweeze my immortal life out of existence.”

“I’m sorry, are you the Chief of Powers or a human child?” Minseok manhandled him back down to the mattress, aptly snapping another thread. Kyungsoo yelled profanities at him for every stitch being ripped from his body, and he slapped Minseok on the forehead, and Minseok retaliated by tweezing a few hairs out of Kyungsoo’s left eyebrow.

They were in the middle of a very dangerous, very heated slap fight when the door to Kyungsoo’s chambers opened, and the two of them stopped in their tracks. Baekhyun and Chanyeol stood by the foot of his bed, a confused look in Chanyeol’s glance, an amused one in Baekhyun’s. Their colorful and tight clothing stood in bright contrast against the ebony furniture in Kyungsoo’s room. Kyungsoo stared at Baekhyun’s stupid grin, sharp canines against red lips, his mind devoid of any intelligent thought. Minseok tugged another thread out of Kyungsoo’s side, and he snapped back to reality.

“How did you two get here?” Kyungsoo grumbled, looking down at his stomach. His skin was unperturbed, his large intestine presumably still there, even though it certainly felt like it had been ripped out of him. Minseok pulled the thread out of his hip and, when Kyungsoo glared at him, he showed him his tongue.

“Kris helped us get in.” Baekyun shrugged, making his way around Kyungsoo’s room. He smiled when his eyes landed on the pink teddy bear by the nightstand, and then he was on the other side of the room, sitting in the chair by Kyungsoo’s bedside. Kyungsoo looked at him knowingly, and Baekhyun rolled his eyes, crossing his legs. “ _Fine_ , I bribed him with the secrets I stole from him back in New York. But I think he also felt bad because, you know, I kind of saved your life.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as well. He lifted himself so that his back laid against the headboard, wincing at the pressure around his stomach. “Shouldn’t you be on fire, right now? This is as hallowed as hallowed ground can get.”

“Kris gave us some holy water to pour on out feet,” Chanyeol spoke, smiling. Kyungsoo looked back at him, admiring the deep dimples in his cheeks. He looked just as honest and kind-hearted as he did during the Fall, all those years back. Chanyeol scrunched up his nose. “Although I don’t think it’s going to last long, I could smell the leather of Baekhyun’s pants burn the moment we stepped in here. We just wanted to make sure you were doing ok.”

“He’s insufferable,” Minseok quipped, clanging his tweezers against the metal bowl. He stood back a little, counting the few stitches left, and Kyungsoo did as well. The sooner he was done, the sooner he could beat his disrespectful ass. “Now I understand why Kris had you clean the whole Heavens twice over, when you fought Luhan the first time.”

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to rebuke, but he was quickly shut up by another press of Minseok’s scissors against his muscles. “I’ve been meaning to speak to both of you anyways,” Kyungsoo said, trying to distract himself. “What happened after the raid? How’s the second sphere?”

“It’s a mess, as one can expect it to be.” Baekhyun sighed, and he slung his legs up and over Kyungsoo’s mattress, crossing them at his ankles. “They didn’t really expect to get fucked as much as they did, and now everyone’s even more wary of each other. Not that it matters much, anyways. It was foolish to think that a bunch of demons who reveled in human pleasures would make a good revolution.” 

Kyungsoo moved his knee, pushing Baekhyun’s feet off his bed. He smiled when Baekhyun rewarded him with a pout. “So, what are you doing now?”

“I offered him to come to the sixth circle, with the other demons of fate,” Chanyeol said, looking pointedly back at Baekhyun.

“And third-wheel you and Junmyeon for the rest of eternity? Hard pass.” Baekhyun crossed his legs in his chair, leaning his head back. “Jongdae wants me in his circle, so that’s where I’ll be. It’s where it’s most safe, and demons there are surprisingly friendlier than Incubus.”

“You, in the circle of wrath?” Minseok asked, his eyes flinging up to Baekhyun’s.

“Hey, that’s where I was first placed, way back when.” Baekhyun opened one eye on Minseok, a playful edge to his smirk. “But then I got lazy. Figured it would be easier to rule a bunch of idiots, than struggle to serve others.”

“‘Better to reign in Hell, then serve in Heav’n,’” Kyungsoo quoted, looking down at the scissors against his side. He had always despised that phrase, thinking it cowardly. And although Baekhyun looked good with that smudged liner by his eyes and that half-buttoned top open on his chest, he looked better when he was ravished with emotion, slinging arrows like his life depended on it. The passionate and wrathful glint in his eyes fitted him better than any precious jewelry or ornate clothing. “The second circle is leaderless, then.”

“Stop right there.” Minseok warned him, pointing his scissors at him. “I know what you’re thinking, and I’m here to tell you it’s a bad idea.” 

Kyungsoo glared at him. “Minseok, this is the perfect time to strike.”

Minseok gave another sharp tug at another thread, and Kyungsoo hissed.

“Fuck you,” Kyungsoo sneered back, clutching his fists in his sheets. “I’m going to shove those tweezers up your ass while you sleep.”

“Don’t you have anything better to do, at night?” Minseok smirked at him, wagging his eyebrows. “Like learning how to give a good blowjob?”

Baekhyun erupted in laughter, and Minseok followed suit. Kyungsoo looked up at a terribly confused (and slightly frightened) Chanyeol. While the two were still cackling, he snipped the last few stitches, pulling the ends out with his fingers. It was worse than with the tweezers, but it helped fight the embarrassment off his cheeks, and provided a good distraction from the giant hole he wished would materialize underneath him.

When the two finally relented, Kyungsoo looked at them both, unimpressed. “Are you done, now?”

“Oh, don’t be a baby.” Baekhyun scooched his chair a little closer, poking Kyungsoo’s cheek. “I don’t even have anything to use against you. Sometimes it’s like I don’t even know you. Let me have this.”

Kyungsoo swatted his finger away. “What are you talking about? You know plenty about me.”

“If I know plenty about you, then how come I still don’t know the story behind that scar?” Baekhyun pointed at his left eye, and when Kyungsoo instinctively covered it the demon grinned at him, as if he had just proven his point.

“What are you talking about?” Chanyeol asked, furrowing his brows. “He got it when he was saving your stubborn as—”

Kyungsoo punched Chanyeol in the stomach. It was instinctual, before he could even count the guilt of his action. Chanyeol dropped to his knees, an even more confused look on his face, before he passed right out on Kyungsoo bedroom floor.

“Kyungsoo!!” Minseok screamed at him, immediately crouching next to Chanyeol and checking his vitals. “What the hell is wrong with you?! Why did you do that?!”

“It was a reflex,” Kyungsoo said, peering over his bed. Chanyeol looked very peaceful in his sleep, which only helped to relieve some of his guilt. “You pulled too hard on my stitches.”

“I wasn’t even near them!!” Minseok pulled Chanyeol up from the floor, big, tall, demon puppy Chanyeol, and slung his arm over his shoulders, struggling to walk with the extra weight. Yet, he still found enough strength to glare back at Kyungsoo. “I’m taking him to Yixing. You can pick the rest of your stitches on your own, asshole.”

Kyungsoo flipped him off as his retreating figure slammed the door behind him. When he turned to look at Baekhyun, he was surprised to see him with a blank expression on his face. Kyungsoo’s heart rate spiked, just a little. He almost preferred his arrogant smirk to Baekhyun’s furrowed brows and emotionless eyes. Kyungsoo pulled the last couple of threads out of his side, ignoring the sharp tug at his skin, before he looked up at Baekhyun again. “Baekhyun—”

“Do you want to go somewhere else?”

Kyungsoo blinked. “What?”

Baekhyun turned to him. His eyes were still unreadable, his lips a straight line. “Do you want to leave? I know a place we can talk, and I get the feeling you’ve probably been trying to escape ever since you regained consciousness.”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo said immediately. “Yes, please. Anywhere, as long as it’s out of this bed.”

Baekhyun finally grinned at him, that familiar smirk back on his handsome face. His fingers wrapped around Kyungsoo’s wrist, and he leaned in. Kyungsoo’s eyes fixed on Baekhyun, his breath caught in his throat as the demon’s other hand came up between them, mere inches from Kyungsoo’s lips.

Baekhyun snapped his fingers.

Kyungsoo felt an instantaneous tug to his body, like his soul had ripped out of it, and when they landed at their destination, it snapped back into him like an elastic band. It was disorienting, and shocking, and a little sickening. He shook his head. When he blinked his eyes open, he tried to make sense of his surroundings.

They stood in a large bedroom, with maroon walls and golden finishes, carved trimmings and decorated ceilings. Kyungsoo recognized the tall windows framed by those dark curtains, and the sparkling chandeliers, and the marble floors; the baroque-style canopy bed was also hidden by those dark drapes, and the lit candles around the room were made even softer by the darkness of the night, seeping through the windows.

Kyungsoo gave Baekhyun a pointed look. “Don’t you think it’s in poor taste to take me back to where I almost died?”

Baekhyun threw himself on the bed, his body bouncing a couple of times on the red sheets. Kyungsoo followed the movement with his eyes. “Why not? Nobody stormed the bedroom floors, and it’s been deserted since the raid. If anything, it’s the perfect place to have a nice chat. The only person that knows about my plans, you knocked out for the next several days.”

Kyungsoo rubbed the back of his head, looking guiltily at his feet. “What… what do you want to talk about?”

“The weather,” Baekhyun joked, smirking up at Kyungsoo. He extended his hand to him, and when Kyungsoo held it warily, he tugged him on the bed, sitting on the edge of the mattress. The angel looked down at their entwined hands before he looked up, enraptured by Baekhyun’s dark stare. “I’m not stupid, Chief. I know you saved someone, during the Fall. I saw it, in Kris’ memories. And all these things that have been happening, like your hesitation at the Buddhist temple, or how you knew my celestial weapon, or what Chanyeol was about to say, before you punched a hole through his stomach… Do I really have to say it?”

Kyungsoo gulped. He felt his throat tighten around the movement, his palm burn against Baekhyun’s. “Say what?”

Baekhyun let out a quiet chuckle, and he looked briefly down at Kyungsoo’s lips, his tongue swiping across his own. “I know I just said I’m not stupid, but… I don’t know if I’m just imagining things because I want it so desperately to be true. So please, don’t make me say it, because I’m afraid it will die as soon as it leaves my mouth.”

“I—” Kyungsoo started, but he couldn’t find the right words. Perhaps he was suffering the same affliction as Baekhyun, and he worried that, as soon as the words left his lips, the two of them would both never be the same. He looked down at Baekhyun’s hand, still in his own. He lifted it up between them, staring at its long fingertips. It was a bad idea, but it was the only way to say everything he’d been meaning to say without letting his stupid mouth ruin it. “Your Incubus touch… can you make it not hurt?”

Baekhyun slid his fingers from Kyungsoo’s hand. He pressed both palms against Kyugnsoo’s chest and gently pushed him back, laying him on the silk sheets behind them. Kyungsoo stared up at him as the devil slid over him, tender hands on his neck and jaw, hunger in his black eyes. He wanted to slide his fingers through the soft, ash blond locks, cascading over his dark pupils, but he was entranced, like a deer caught in the headlights. “Are you sure?” Baekhyun whispered, his brows furrowing.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo whispered back, smiling, pointing to the space between Baekhyun’s brows. “And a certain demon told me you’ll get wrinkles, that way.”

Baekhyun chuckled. His mouth was so close to Kyungsoo’s, the angel felt the heat spread like wildfire on his neck. The demon gave him one last, devilish wink before he murmured, “I’ll be gentle, I promise.”

Kyungsoo wanted to tell Baekhyun to go fuck himself, but he suddenly felt a tug at his jaw, and he looked down at the hands splayed against his throat. Baekhyun’s fingers darkened, black tar pooling at his fingertips, dark tendrils sprouting from Baekhyun’s skin until they latched on Kyungsoo’s cheeks. He felt the slimy strands crawl up his face, their tips brushing the edge of his eyes, inching closer to the pulsing scar. Kyungsoo looked up at Baekhyun, his heartbeat quickening, a foreign fear taking over him.

His eyes rolled back, and all was as black as Baekhyun’s gaze.

Thunder was crackling in the air. Kyungsoo couldn’t remember it storming, back then. His body moved on his own, before he could realize what was happening, his eyes redirecting his gaze on their own. He saw his hands crawl around a dead fallen angel and he wailed, his heavy tears dropping like ocean tides, crashing against the bloody shoreline. It felt like a lifetime had passed when his arms limped to his sides, and he looked up again, and Baekhyun’s scream tore through the heavens.

God, he was even more beautiful in his memory. Perhaps it was because Kyungsoo was aware of his feelings for Baekhyun now, perhaps it was because the demon looked so good ravaged by his own emotions. Kyungsoo didn’t know, but he was captivated by the way Baekhyun glowed underneath the reddening skies, his shattered wings flicking across the dark clouds before they burst into a thousand, glittering pieces. He still glowed as more and more angels beat him into the ground, still shone as he desperately gripped the edge of the chasm, still blazed a bright fire in his furious, darkened eyes. And then, Kris swung his greatsword high in the sky.

Kyungsoo felt his own body shift, and in a second he was wrapped around Kris’ arm, begging him to spare Baekhyun. He felt the shock rolls in his body as Kris swung him down hard against the floor, and he felt the crackle of his bones as his arms moved on their own volition, dragging him over to Baekhyun’s body. He looked down to the handsome face in his hands, his eyes closed but his face contorted in anger and pain and a hurt too deep to heal. It felt right to cradle it in his gentle fingers, bring it against his chest, cover him as best as he could from the harshness of God’s ever-seeing stare.

Kris’ blade burned the moment it trailed through his brow, flicking away right above the corner of his left eye, and Kyungsoo thought he saw a hint of regret travel across the Chief’s face before he stormed away. And then it was just them. Kyungsoo looked down at Baekhyun again. He didn’t think his past self had stopped to admire Baekhyun for that long, but maybe he did, maybe he was just as starstruck by the broken angel in his arms back then as he was nowadays. Either way, his fingers moved on their own to brush the black locks away from his battered face, and his thumb swiped at the soft skin underneath Baekhyun’s eyes, long lashes flinching at the touch. Kyungsoo watched as a drop of blood slowly fell from his newly formed scar and splashed on Baekhyun’s cheek, tainting his porcelain skin.

Time seemed to speed up then. In a instant he helped Chanyeol secure Baekhyun over his back, and he saw Baekhyun’s head dangle a little in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, before the bigger demon’s broken wings carried them down the chasm.

He saw thousands of days pass in front of his eyes in the fraction of a second. Fragments of his life sometimes flashed for a little longer, like the time where Baekhyun pressed his fingers around Luhan’s wrist, stopping him from strangling Kyungsoo to death. Time moved quickly after that, until he felt a pressure against his mouth, and he knew they were back in New York, and Baekhyun’s tongue slipped oh so deliciously between his lips. His fingers pulled at the fabric of Baekhyun’s suit jacket, and Baekhyun’s palm canted his neck towards him; it felt so quick, and the memory soon slipped away from him, Kyungsoo’s figure taking a step back despite his desperate cries for it to never end.

There were only flashes from then on. Baekhyun’s tongue swiping across his top lip as he drank that cappuccino during their first encounter. Baekhyun’s sharp canines glowing underneath the aquarium’s calming blue lights. Baekhyun’s lean body skating around Rockefeller Center like a graceful and powerful vortex. Baekhyun’s fingertips sliding through Kyungsoo’s hair while he bled out, lulling him into a deep and comforting sleep. It was all Baekhyun, flash after flash, filling up his vision like a radiant sun, like his small world of memories had slightly veered off course, revolving around a new center.

The tendrils snapped away from his jaw, and Kyungsoo came back to his senses through a raggedy gasp. His eyes immediately landed on Baekhyun, and he felt unnerved, but not ashamed. The demon looked back at him, his usually sharp eyes softening at the edge, his grin shining a thousand times brighter in the present than in his memories.

“I knew it,” Baekhyun said, his chuckle breathy and incredulous while his eyes crinkled happily. “I knew there was something about you, from the first moment I saw you. There was a force within you. Like you could rip my universe in half.”

Kyungsoo felt his heart pound loudly in his ears, recalling the way Baekhyun felt against him in his memories.

“Why didn’t you want to tell me?”

“You said it yourself,” Kyungsoo mumbled, wiggling his fingers. He found it strange to be in control of his body again. When Baekhyun furrowed his brows in confusion, Kyungsoo smiled up at him, brushing his blond locks away from his face. “Remember, back at the Buddhist temple? You said it was a romantic story, and I… well, I didn’t think it was. It was just something that I wanted to do, that I _needed_ to do. I don’t think I could have lived with myself if I had just watched you—if I didn’t interfere. No matter who you were.” Kyungsoo let out a soft sigh, and when he pulled his hand away, Baekhyun’s hair fell over his eyes again. “But then, the more we hung out, the more romantic it became. I couldn’t help but think that maybe it was God’s will that made me act so irrationally, so I could save you, and you specifically. And that made things so complicated. I didn’t know if I could deal with what could happen, after I told you. Not while I was still figuring out…”

“How you felt about me,” Baekhyun finished. His eyes bore deep, intense holes into Kyungsoo’s clear gaze. “Then tell me this, Kyungsoo… why did you tell me now?”

Kyungsoo swallowed. “I think you know why.”

“I want to hear you say it.” Baekhyun grinned, his fingers tracing Kyungsoo’s eye scar. The angel’s eyes fell to Baekhyun’s sharp canines once more. “Say it like it means something.”

“I fell in love with you,” Kyungsoo breathed out all at once. Baekhyun’s hands slid down from his eye to his skin, then his collarbones, then his hips, tracing every rough scar along the way. Kyungsoo rattled under the weight of Baekhyun’s light touch, muscles tensing and relaxing everywhere he went.

Baekhyun slid his lips against Kyungsoo’s. The kiss was tender, intimate, so unlike the ones they already shared. His long fingers wrapped around Kyungsoo’s neck, his thumb tracing the angel’s sharp jaw, his tongue slowly parting his lips. Kyungsoo moaned as Baekhyun licked his way inside, and when his canines swiped across his bottom lip, the angel felt his spine curve wantonly, desperately. He kissed back in a feverish state, tugging at Baekhyun’s hair, tasting more, demanding more. The room filled with Baekhyun’s cologne, and Kyungsoo breathed it in like the starved angel that he was, almost sending him over the edge.

“It’s been—ah,” Kyungsoo gasped again, only managing to speak when Baekhyun left his mouth to kiss at his scar, at his temple, then back on his lips again. “It’s been a long time.”

“I know,” Baekhyun replied, and when the soft lights of the room hit his face, Kyungsoo could almost make out the outline of his blown-out pupils. His grin turned a little feral then, tongue swiping across his lips and teeth, as if he was preparing to devour Kyungsoo whole. “Five hundred and ninety-seven years, to be precise.”

Kyungsoo laid in a way that would have made it easy for him to slam his knee into Baekhyun’s junk, but he couldn’t bring himself to, not when the angel was already pressing his mouth against the demon’s throat. “Shut up,” he mumbled against the tender skin, feeling Baekhyun’s Adam’s apple bob against his lips. “As if you haven’t gone to Schoolgirl Sundays for over a year now.”

“Mmm, what I wouldn’t give to have a schoolgirl outfit right now.” Baekhyun made a quick work of his buttoned shirt, slinging it across the room, exposing his wide shoulders and lean chest. Kyugnsoo was temporarily enchanted by the graceful curve of body, watching the muscles heave in smooth movements, but not distracted enough to miss Baekhyun when he said, “although, I really don’t know if I would like it better on myself or on you.”

“It won’t be every Sunday.” Kyungsoo’s breath hitched when Baekhyun’s long fingers trailed down his naked chest, and he felt the tips caress every scar on his battered body, soft hands against rough skin. He reached up to tug again at Baekhyun’s hair, eliciting a deep groan from the Incubus. “More like a once-every-century occasion, if even.”

“Lucky me, then. I plan on keeping you for a long time.” His hands sneaked down to Kyungsoo’s hips, moving him just slightly to the center of the bed. Baekhyun put both of his legs between Kyungsoo, and the angel naturally let his own thighs fall open, welcoming Baekhyun’s body against his own. When his clothed crotch brushed against his own, Kyungsoo hissed at the desperate friction, gripping Baekhyun’s shoulders like a lifeline. Baekhyun let out another breathless chuckle, curling his hands around Kyungsoo’s strong thighs. “I’ve dreamed about this so much. Let the dreams feed me for so long, because they felt so much more satisfying than any stupid orgy or threesome or schoolgirl fantasy. And now that I finally have you writhing underneath me, I don’t know what to do.”

Kyungsoo felt Baekhyun’s hands burn through the fabric of his pants, searing prints on his thighs. It made his dick twitch painfully, to feel Baekhyun’s outline against his own, to have his fingers so close and yet so far from getting him off. He looked up at Baekhyun, feeling the desperate desire build inside of him. He wouldn’t have minded being in control, to slide his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair and yank his head back as he pounded into him, watching his spine curve and crumble underneath the weight of his thrusts, but not right now. “I want you in me, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo felt his eyes close just slightly, heat pooling into his cheeks, hands tightening around the demon’s shoulders. “We have time for the rest, I just… I just want to feel you in me again.”

Baekhyun pressed down on him again, claiming his mouth once more. His hot tongue licked and sucked his way inside, biting at Kyungsoo’s lips. His hands pushed the angel’s thighs further up and out. Kyungsoo hissed at the pull of his muscles. He dug his fingers in Baekhyun’s hair and slowly rolled his hips into the demon’s, moaning when the fabric brushed harshly against their dicks, Baekhyun whining against his tongue.

Baekhyun pulled back then, leaving Kyungsoo a breathless mess underneath him. Kyungsoo groaned at the cold air shifting between their chests, and he watched, irritated, as Baekhyun grinned a wide smirk at him. He sat up, and one of his hands moved from Kyungsoo’s thigh to his chin, pondering. “My, my,” he drawled, licking his reddened lips. “Chief, you are so greedy. Wasn’t it you that told me I should learn the concept of anticipation? Of taking things slow?”

“Baekhyun, we met almost ten thousand years ago.” Kyungsoo rubbed his trembling hands on his face, trying to keep his calm. “Don’t you think that’s slow enough?”

“Yes, but for most of that time, you wanted my head on a stick.” Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrists and pinned them above his head. He held them there with one hand, and passed the other on the sturdy planes of Kyungsoo’s chest. Kyungsoo found himself naturally pushing against the touch, back curving into Baekhyun’s palm. The demon grinned at him, and Kyungsoo looked back into his hungry eyes. He swore he would never get used to the closeness between them, to the way he yearned to kiss that arrogant smirk off his face. “Well, I suppose now you still do, just in a different meaning.”

“Is this how you make people tumble into bed with you? You talk them to sleep?” Kyungsoo tried to capture Baekhyun’s lips into another starving kiss, but the demon pulled away, his smirk widening. Kyungsoo let out another strained sigh.

“Oh, don’t sound so desperate to get dicked down.” Baekhyun trailed his fingers down, slowly releasing the string of Kyungsoo’s pants. The angel gasped at the gentle tug. He wanted to reach down and fuck into his own fist already, releasing all this stupid sexual tension in the air, but Baekhyun still held his wrists down like an anchor, and his tongue feasted on the crook of Kyungsoo’ neck, effectively pinning him into place. “Unless you’re really that eager to have my head on your stick?”

“If only to make you shut up,” Kyungsoo groaned, feeling the rumble of Baekhyun’s chuckle against his throat.

“Lying is a sin, Kyungsoo.” His hands trailed underneath his drawstring, and Kyungsoo wanted to scream in frustration. “But I’m a magnanimous God. If you tell me what you really want, I will give it to you.”

“You want me to beg? Really?”

“A simple ‘please’ will do.” Baekhyun glided up, his teeth biting down on his earlobe.

Kyungsoo let out another pained sigh. “I want—I want to your mouth on me, ok? Are you happy now? Jesus Christ.”

Baekhyun moved again, and Kyungsoo followed his eyes as he dove down, biting gently at the angel’s jaw. “You forgot the magic word.”

“Oh my God,” Kyungsoo glared down at Baekhyun’s amused, black eyes. “ _Please_.”

“Please what?”

“Please suck my fucking dick, you fucking asshole.”

Baekhyun threw his head back in laughter, and Kyungsoo watched unamused. But then he looked down at him with a smirk on his face, and Kyungsoo couldn’t help his growing fondness, warmth spreading in his chest. Damn it.

“Oh, wait a second.” His fingers retreated from the band of Kyungsoo’s pants, and Kyungsoo let out a frustrated growl, fisting his own hair. “I thought we agreed that you would be the one to suck the filling out of my twinkie?”

“Baekhyun, you’re the Prince of Incubus—”

“ _Were_ ,” he corrected Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo let out another half-sigh, half-scream. “You’re the kinkiest demon in Hell, and you can’t just call a blowjob for what it is? A blowjob?”

“You’re no fun, Kyungsoo. What’s wrong with silly euphemisms?”

“Sex is just sex. And honestly, if you really want to use a euphemism for sex, I suggest straying from the ones that accomplish the opposite effect that you want.” Kyungsoo looked at him pointedly. “Next time you say something like ‘moistening the pope’ I _will_ knee you in the crotch.”

“Aw, but that’s my favorite!” Baekhyun pouted, and when he slumped petulantly in the spot next to Kyungsoo, he pulled him up and over himself. Suddenly, Kyungsoo was the one hovering over him, controlling the pressure between them, pinning the demon between his thighs. Baekhyun glided his hands over Kyungsoo’s arms, resting them over his shoulders and behind his neck. He flashed another wicked grin at him, making Kyungsoo’s knees tremble. “Fine, have it your way. I want you to choke on my cock. Take it in as far as you can, until you’re buried to the tilt, and swallow. Can you do that for me, _petit_?”

Kyungsoo lifted his not-so-steady fingers to Baekhyun’s belt and pulled on the leather. He hooked his index to the button there, popped it open, and slid the zipper down. Ok, maybe there was a point to this anticipation thing. Watching Baekhyun’s faint abs and stomach muscles jerk under his touch made him feel strange things, like he controlled the demon completely, owned every single part of him. Kyungsoo thought it would be too easy for him to get drunk on that kind of power.

“Don’t worry, there’s a penis in there.” Kyungsoo looked up at Baekhyun, and he saw him cross his hands behind his neck, his eyebrows wagging smugly. The angel frowned at him. “You’re looking at it like it’s one of those wound-up boxes with the clown inside. It doesn’t bite, or anything.”

Kyungsoo pulled the pants off him, chucking the demon’s boots and socks with them too. When he brought his hands back to Baekhyun’s thighs, he saw the muscles there tense and relent captivatingly, and the outline of Baekhyun’s dick twitched behind his dark boxer briefs. “I’ve never been with an Incubus before, so I wouldn’t know. Was it Thomas Aquina that said Incubus had biforked dicks made of literal steel?”

“What did I tell you about listening to closeted Italian men?” Baekhyun shook his hips, directing Kyungsoo’s attention back to them. “We can only change our form in dream state, so if you were looking for metal double penetration, I’m afraid I’ll have to clonk you out.”

Kyungsoo hooked his fingers around Baekhyun’s underwear and, when he gave it an impatient tug, Baekhyun inhaled sharply. His dick laid hard against his hipbones, a little bit of come pooled at the very tip. It was long, Kyungsoo noted, and pink, thank God. He gave it a tentative tug, feeling the muscle pulse underneath his strong hold.

Baekhyun gasped roughly, his fingers tightening on the blankets behind his neck. “Jesus, Kyungsoo, it’s not my fucking throat. I’m a fan of roughhouse but ease the grip a little.”

Kyungsoo obliged, feeling a little bit like he was under a spell. His movements felt unnatural, jagged and rough around the edges. Maybe he was more nervous about this than he let on. Baekhyun seemed to sense this, and he wrapped his hands around Kyungsoo’s, guiding him up and down his dick. The demon moaned loudly, and suddenly Kyungsoo was yanked back into reality, watching the demon squirm under his rough palm.

He slid down the mattress and yanked Baekhyun’s thighs up and over his shoulders, his calves and ankles digging into the bottom of the angel’s spine. Kyungsoo nosed at the soft skin right above his dick, placing his lips on the happy trail there, before he looked up at Baekhyun. The demon stared back at him, his black eyes filled with heat, tongue trailing the edge of his wide, arrogant grin. It irked Kyungsoo. He only knew of one way to wipe that smirk off his face.

Kyungsoo felt his throat burn as soon as Baekhyun’s dick slipped between his lips and glided all the way into his mouth. It was long, too long, and it pressed painfully at the very back of his throat. But it was warm, and it was Baekhyun, so he swirled his tongue on the underside of his cock and he trembled when Baekhyun’s groan travelled all the way down to his twitching member. His fingers tightened around the demon’s thighs as he slid up, let more saliva pool at the base of his tongue, and then he lapped the head once more, sinking all the way down.

“Oh, shit.” Baekhyun giggled, but it came out breathless, obviously affected. Kyungsoo looked up at him as he dragged his tongue back up against the underside of Baekhyun’s dick. The demon’s hips buckled, and Kyungsoo coughed, the sharp jerk causing tears to form at the corner of his eyes. “You look so fucking good choking on me. You were just made for sucking dick, weren’t you—oh, God.”

Kyungsoo slid Baekhyun’s dick out of his mouth. “Don’t say His name in vain,” Kyungsoo scolded him, then went back to it, sucking the pre-come off the tip of his dick.

Baekhyun moaned once more, and Kyungsoo watched as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. “Oh yes, why don’t you recite all the ten commandments while you’re sucking on Incubus dick,” he spat out, voice dark and strained.

“I ahm the Lord sthhy God,” Kyungsoo slurred, sucking again on the sides of Baekhyun’s cock. He felt the tip press at the top of his mouth, and he wrapped around it with his lips, tongue flicking at the sides. “Fhou shall habbe no ovher Goshs befoh me.”

“Mmm, indeed you are,” Baekhyun purred, and Kyungsoo felt long fingers slide through and hold onto his short hair. “Come on, take it all in, my God.”

Kyungsoo went down again, sliding his lips and tongue around the shaft on his way down. Baekhyun pressed against his head, and Kyungsoo plummeted down into the base of his cock, choking on the sheer length. Fuck, the pain was exhilarating, but Kyungsoo still glared up at him.

Baekhyun smiled a hungry grin at him. “Do I have to remind you, Kyungsoo? I can feel your arousal spike every time I fuck your mouth.”

Kyungsoo pulled his mouth off Baekhyun’s dick again, already pressing back against his lips. “Do I have to spell it out for you or what, then?”

Baekhyun glowered at him. Kyungsoo always secretly thought his arrogant smirk was the demon’s hottest feature, but when his smile dropped and a black shadow engulfed the white of his eyes, Kyungsoo swore his dick almost burst through his sweatpants. Kyungsoo’s mouth went slack, and Baekhyun used that moment to press between the angel’s lips and shove him down his cock.

Kyungsoo’s fingers found Baekhyun’s thighs, and he curled his fingers around them so that he had something to hold onto while the demon fucked his mouth mercilessly. The saliva pooling in his mouth provided a smooth, good drag, and as Kyungsoo gave Baekhyun the suction that made him grunt out curses, the demon’s dick slamming against the back of his throat made his eyes water and him wither in exquisite pain. There were a few times that he found himself choking on the length, but he rode the high; he could tell from the way Baekhyun’s hips buckled that he enjoyed the feeling of Kyungsoo’s throat closing up on him, and Kyungsoo loved the pressure.

“Fuck, Chief,” Baekhyun groaned, tightening his hold around Kyungsoo’s hair. Kyungsoo felt his own dick swell painfully at the moaning of his own title. “I want your mouth on my dick for the rest of my life—fuck, I’m going to come already.”

Kyungsoo wrenched the hands from his hair and planted them with his against Baekhyun’s hips, anchoring him to the mattress. He adjusted himself before he wrapped his lips around Baekhyun’s dick once more, and he pushed it to the very back of his throat, harder, rougher than Baekhyun had been. He sucked and licked and slavered like he had something to prove, and maybe he did; he wasn’t a delicate virgin, despite what Baekhyun thought. He could gag around Baekhyun’s cock and find the pleasure in the way the demon trembled underneath him every time, riveting in the fact that he could make the ex-Prince of Incubus shudder in pleasure underneath him. When Kyungsoo took it a little too far and he choked once more, swallowing thickly around Baekhyun, he felt the salty pre-come drip at the base of his tongue.

It was so intoxicating. Kyungsoo almost thought that there was some kind of exhilarating drug on a demon’s skin, in an Incubus’ semen. But then he looked up at Baekhyun, and he noticed his blacked-out eyes, the disheveled hair, the curved horns grow through his blond hair. He’d never seen an Incubus’ ultimate form in all his years of existence, and it made Kyungsoo’s dick twitch painfully at the sight. It was all in his own, filthy mind.

Baekhyun tore his hands from Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo saw that they were pitch black from the fingertips all the way up to his biceps, were they faded into the demon’s naturally pale skin. He couldn’t even stop to admire it; Baekhyun’s fingers were already in his hair, and they shoved him down until Kyungsoo was pressed against the base, and Baekhyun was coming in thick spurts down the angel’s throat.

Kyungsoo knew that he could have easily overpowered Baekhyun and pushed him out, but he wanted it. He felt the hot liquid trickle down his tongue and he swallowed around Baekhyun’s cock and he drunk in the slight tremors in his sensitive skin. The tears in his eyes burned a little as Baekhyun’s overstimulated dick jerked in his mouth, but every jerk made him groan softly into the demon’s base, his crotch now way too hard to sit comfortably in his pants.

Kyungsoo finally sat up and pulled the spent cock out of his mouth. Whether he was drenched because of his own saliva or their mingling sweat, Kyungsoo didn’t know, and he found it too disgusting to care. He wiped most of it off in his forearm, feeling the pleasant soreness of his jaw. Then, he looked back up at Baekhyun.

The demon laid spent on the red sheets, his dick and legs still shaking slightly in post-coital trembles. The horns had retreated into his soft skin once more, and his eyes were simply staring back at him, the usual heated black irises on a white background. Kyungsoo couldn’t tell if he was more elated, or more surprised. Either way was good with Kyungsoo.

That is, until he spoke. “I think I changed my mind.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo croaked out, clearing his throat. Man, he forgot how much sucking dick could mess up your voice. “You want to stop?”

“What are you, insane?” Baekhyun chuckled, a disbelieving tone to his voice. He racked his hand through his hair, and Kyungsoo followed the motion, wishing more than anything to tug his locks back and claim his neck. “That was the blow of a lifetime. Fuck, who gives a shit about your obvious emotional constipation when you suck cock like you want to punish it?”

Kyungsoo covered his half-smile behind his palm, wiping away the last bits of saliva there. “Most people don’t find that arousing, Baekhyun.”

“Most people are boring. You screwed my dick like a power drill.”

“Fuck you.”

“Which brings me to my point.” Baekhyun grinned, his hooded eyes glancing down at the painfully hard, painfully constricted tent in Kyungsoo’s pants. He lifted himself up on the bed in masterful grace, and his hand slid on Kyungsoo’s clothed dick in a gentle, fluid motion. Kyungsoo buckled under the sudden touch, and he grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist before he could think about it. Baekhyun arched an eyebrow at him. “Kyungsoo, how am I supposed to ask you to fuck my brains out if you won’t even let me whip it out?”

Kyungsoo looked down at him, watching that playful smirk blossom on Baekhyun’s face again. He had just been screaming bloody hell when he came down Kyungsoo’s throat, the bedroom’s wall shaking underneath the weight of his moans, his looks devilish and haunting and unnervingly attractive. And now, he was back to his arrogant grin, the same one that made Kyungsoo’s heart thud a little harder against his chest. He relented his hold around Baekhyun’s wrist, letting his hands hang by hips.

Baekhyun slid his long fingers underneath the already loosened string of his sweatpants, and he gently tugged them down until they fell to Kyungsoo’s ankles on their own accord. Kyungsoo’s dick sprung to action. Being bare like that, just an inch away from Baekhyun’s wide eyes, was almost too much to take. Kyungsoo almost leaned over to retrieve his sweatpants when Baekhyun grabbed him by his hips and dragged him back with him, falling backwards onto the soft sheets.

“Don’t cover yourself up.” Baekhyun brought him down for another slip of the tongue, his sharp canines dragging deliciously against Kyungsoo’s bottom lip. “Nothing there to be ashamed of… sweet Lord, I could fall on my knees and worship you like a God right now.”

“That’s sacrilegious,” Kyungsoo whispered back, following Baekhyun’s mouth.

Baekhyun grinned into another lazy kiss, bumping noses against each other. “Honey, there’s nothing about me that isn’t sacrilegious.”

Kyungsoo loved that about him. He loved the flaws within him. He loved his arrogance, his pride, his greed… his lust. He tugged them both up the bed and glanced around the bedroom, up at the nightstand. Baekhyun whistled at him. When Kyungsoo looked back down at him, the demon was already retrieving his hand from underneath one of the pillows, wiggling a bottle of lube at him. Kyungsoo furrowed his brows.

“Oh relax, grumpy pants.” Baekhyun reached down between his thighs, sliding two already lubed digits inside of him, his spine curving in delight. “So I already prepared for the eventuality of sex. You’re the one who basically threw himself at me.”

“Did you shoot out a part of your brain when you came in my mouth?” Kyungsoo asked, watching as Baekhyun made quick work of prepping himself. Seeing his fingers disappear inside of him, his bright grin biting down at his bottom lip, made Kyungsoo want to roughly bury himself in the demon already. “Do I have to remind you of the three times you asked me for a kiss pact, or the one time where I was contractually obligated to suck your dick?”

Baekhyun chuckled a breathless laugh at him, inserting another digit in him. “Didn’t look like you felt much obliged, down there.”

Kyungsoo swallowed at the sight underneath him. Baekhyun was bent over so much that his fingers were buried all the way to the knuckle, and his arms seemed to shudder in pleasure every time he caressed a particular spot. Kyungsoo cleared his throat once more. “Then, pray tell, how was I throwing myself at you?”

“You looked at me with your owlish, blue eyes, and you told me you loved me, and that you would never forsake me.” Baekhyun smiled up at him, and although it was prideful, there was also a warmth to it. “ _And_ you were sitting half-naked in your bed, covered in sweat, groaning every time Minseok pulled out one of your stitches. I’m surprised you didn’t see the semi I was sporting.”

“That’s—” Kyungsoo swallowed heavily, taking in how Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered close, his mouth going a little slack. The angel could hear the soft sounds of his fingers rubbing inside, overwhelmed only by his loud moans. Kyungsoo found himself pressing a little closer, like a slow tide, washing over the demon beneath him. “That’s preposterous.”

“What, popping a boner because the angel that I’ve wanted for the past hundred years is half naked in front of me? Or are you referring to the fact that your eyes seem to swallow me every time I look at you?”

“Baekhyun, I—”

“It’s ok, you don’t need to say anything. I’m ready.” Baekhyun gave Kyungsoo a quick tug on his dick with the excess lube. A single touch, his long fingers sliding gently over him, and Kyungsoo was shaking, wanting to spill into Baekhyun’s soft palm right then and there. But the touch was gone as soon as it started, and Baekhyun twirled around so that he was now laying on his stomach, his long spine curved across the silky sheets. Kyungsoo felt his hands tremble as they anchored themselves on Baekhyun’s slim hips, digging into the skin there.

“Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun’s velvet voice brought him back to Earth, pushing himself backwards into Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo took a sharp breath when his dick dragged against the bottom of Baekhyun’s spine. Baekhyun’s hands found their way over Kyungsoo’s, warm and grounding over his hipbones. “Stop thinking so much and launch your meat missile, already.”

Kyungsoo let out a long sigh, curling up until his forehead lay against the back of Baekhyun’s neck. “I want to strangle you so much right now.”

“I knew you would be into breath play, you kinky fucker.”

“Do you even have an off button?”

“It’s in my ass.”

Kyungsoo pushed in slowly, watching as Baekhyun’s fingers flew to the sheets, gripping hard. Kyungsoo felt the heat encircle him, and he tightened his hold over Baekhyun’s hips. He knew they would bruise, but the fact only spurred him on, pulling Baekhyun in by his sides and bottoming out in a snapping movement.

Kyungsoo let out a long groan, and Baekhyun moaned with him. He let his arms and head fall on the pillow in front of him, almost spent. Kyungsoo saw the small, satiated smile on the demon’s face, and the demon opened an eye on him, wagging his eyebrows. “See? Silent.”

“If only,” Kyungsoo grunted out, and he pulled back only to push back in just as slowly, Baekhyun’s eyes fluttering close.

“Don’t even pretend like—ha!—you don’t love my annoying mouth.”

Kyungsoo liked it alright, especially when it was curled in an annoying smirk, just not when he said something like ‘loading my clown into your cannon’. To prove his point, Kyungsoo slammed back into him, and he watched as Baekhyun writhed, his mouth falling open soundlessly. He sought out that satisfying feeling again, thrusting once more. Baekhyun’s walls tensed around him as another whine was fucked out of him. God, it was exhilarating. Kyungsoo never knew that being the cause of Baekhyun's loss of control, his buckling knees, his tight fists, would leave him so hungry. He wanted more, he wanted to fuck him until Baekhyun felt him days later.

Kyungsoo squeezed Baekhyun’s hips while he fucked him, a little harder, a little faster. He released a hand to press down the middle of the demon’s back, arching it further, and when Baekhyun started screaming out his name Kyungsoo knew he had found the perfect spot to piston. It was almost too much to take, Baekhyun rising to meet Kyungsoo’s thrusts, his own dick disappearing inside of him. “Kyungsoo, ungh—” Baekhyun moaned, opening a playful eye on him. “Is this—hah—all you can do?”

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo gritted out, and he reached up to tangle his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. He pulled at the locks, admiring the way his spine curved and his muscles tensed. He could reach further inside the demon this way, and if Baekhyun’s growing screams and rock-hard dick were anything to go on, the demon was also enjoying Kyungsoo’s roughness. Kyungsoo moved his hand from Baekhyun’s hip to the point between his neck and shoulders, and he shoved him down into the mattress, pounding into him mercilessly. He wanted his fingers to leave bruises into his neck, and his hair to be ravished, and his legs to tremble under his weight so that everyone would know Baekhyun was his, and his only.

Kyungsoo bumped Baekhyun’s legs with his knees, and he spread them wider, the demon’s entrance and back muscles tightening at the motion. Kyungsoo groaned at the feeling, reaching around Baekhyun to grasp his dick, keeping his hand tight around his hair. “Ky—Kyungsoo, oh dear God,” Baekhyun whined again, his eyes rolling back, his tongue lapping at his own mouth. With his twitching fingers and his blissed out expression Baekhyun looked delirious, but Kyungsoo loved it, craved it. He wanted to see the horns grow on his temples and the black fill out his eyes and the devil claw out of his skin.

Kyungsoo felt a tug underneath him, and before he could understand what happened, Baekhyun had already slipped away from him and pushed Kyungsoo down onto the mattress. The demon pushed up the angel’s thighs as he slid his cock next to Kyungsoo’s own, pulsing one. Kyungsoo wanted to protest, his dick now laying hard and cold against his stomach, but he was caught speechless when Baekhyun pressed two of his lubed fingers inside of him.

“I’ve changed my mind again,” Baekhyun growled out, and when Kyungsoo looked up at him, he saw the tar encroach upon his black pupils, his wide grin shining underneath the soft light of the chandelier. Kyungsoo gasped when the fingers inside of him rubbed in and out, caressing his prostate, making him reach for Baekhyun’s shoulders and grasp tightly around them. The tingling sensation travelled all over his body, from the tip of his toes to his flushed cheeks, and he clenched naturally around the fingers. The demon leaned down, still thrusting his fingers as he whispered in Kyungsoo’s ear. “I’ve seen inside of you, Kyungsoo. I know you haven’t taken anyone in more than two thousand years, but I also know you prefer to be on the receiving end. I want to see you fucked out of your mind, like nobody’s ever seen you before, coming on my cock.”

Kyungsoo nodded feverishly, leaning his forehead in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. “Fine, it’s fine, just—stop talking.”

Baekhyun chuckled as he pressed against that sweet spot again. “Oh, but it’s so fun to make you so flustered. Will you chant my name like a prayer? Will you roll your eyes to the back of your head? Will you beg me to come inside of you?”

“Will I shove my fist so far down your mouth it’ll breach the other end?” Kyungsoo snapped back, but it came out rushed and breathless, without the usual heat behind it.

“You know, you’d sound much more intimidating if you weren’t thrusting down on my fingers.”

“That’s because you suck so bad, I have to do your job for you.”

Baekhyun cackled again, throwing his long neck back in his laughter. Kyungsoo thought, for a brief second, about wrapping his hands there, leaving deep marks on his pristine, porcelain skin. When Baekhyun came down again, his fingers slipping pushing inside of Kyungsoo, his horns had started to grow underneath his blond hair. “Is that so? My bad, _mon petit_. Let me get to it, then.”

Baekhyun pulled out his fingers, and Kyungsoo felt again so close and yet so far away from climax, like he was swaying on the precipice of death. He watched as the demon slathered his own dick in lube, groaning as he thrusted in the tightness of his fingers. Kyungsoo felt fearful then, fearful of being marked, of having someone physically breach inside of him. But as he looked up at the demon lining himself up, glancing at his blacked-out eyes, seeing the soft edge to his smile, Kyungsoo felt something stronger than fear take over: desire.

Baekhyun pushed slow and steady inside of him, a deep rumble spilling out of his lips. Kyungsoo held onto his shoulders like they were his lifeline, his heart beating inside of his throat, as Baekhyun slid deeper and deeper. When he finally bottomed out, Kyungsoo took a deep breath. The angel wrapped his hand around the back of Baekhyun’s neck. He felt gentle kisses press against his temple, butterflies in his stomach at that gentle gesture. “’M okay,” Kyungsoo whispered once he adjusted to the feeling, keeping his eyes closed as tight as he could. “I’m ok, so… you can move.” 

“You have to look at me, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun moved his scorching mouth from Kyungsoo’s temple to his neck, licking the skin there. It made Kyungsoo’s muscles tighten in reflex. “Look at me.”

Kyungsoo let out another shaky breath as he looked down at himself, seeing Baekhyun buried inside him, then up at the demon. Baekhyun’s features were kind; his eyebrows were relaxed and his smile gentle, even as the horns had grown and curled against his head, and his sinful, black hands were splayed on Kyungsoo’s light skin. Once their eyes met, Baekhyun moved, and Kyungsoo groaned out his name.

Baekhyun was slower in his movements, but he was more sensual, smoother. He lifted Kyungsoo’s legs until they rested on Baekhyun’s biceps, and he sank deeper inside of him, his loud moans mixed with Kyungsoo’s low grunts. Maybe Baekhyun liked it better with faster, stronger thrusts, but Kyungsoo loved the longer pressure against his prostate, the slow escalation, the swaying of his lean torso against Kyungsoo’s hard muscles. He tightened his fingers around Baekhyun’s locks again, and he heard Baekhyun pant a little louder against his neck.

“I always want you like this,” Baekhyun spoke against his skin, nosing behind Kyungsoo’s ear. “Your thighs wrapped around me, your fingernails digging into my back… begging me to bite you.”

“Who the fuck is begging you for anything?” Kyungsoo rasped, landing his forehead in Baekhyun’s neck.

Baekhyun snickered, his fingers snaking from Kyungsoo’s pecs to his abs, then down at his hips. “You’re the only person I’ve ever known that could still manage to give me shit while I’m balls deep in them.”

Kyungsoo let out another exhausted huff, feeling the slow drag drive him insane from the inside out. “Fine, if you insist, then bite me.”

Baekhyun moved a hand from his hip and wrapped it against Kyungsoo’s neck, shoving him down into the mattress. He pushed him deeper into the soft surface, and the closer he leaned, the more he spread Kyungsoo’s legs. Kyungsoo hissed at the pulled tendons there, but also at the sweet pressure of having more of him hard-pressed against his sweet spot, at feeling his thighs press against his own chest. “What’s the magic word, Kyungsoo?”

“Go, a-ah, fuck yourself!”

Baekhyun pushed his hand more against Kyungsoo’s collarbones. Kyungsoo closed his eyes again, his breath coming up rough and haggard under the strong weight of his palm. “I know you need it to come, Kyungsoo. So, once again, what’s the magic fucking word?”

“Please,” he growled, opening his eyes on Baekhyun. The deep irises shined, and his mouth was twisted in a hungry smirk. “Please bite me, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun’s teeth almost glinted as they descended on Kyungsoo’s neck. He took his sweet time lapping there, his hot tongue trailing Kyungsoo’s collarbone all the way up to his pulsing veins. And then, his canines dragged at the spot right beneath Kyungsoo’s jaw, and he sank down on it.

Kyungsoo breathed in a stuttered breath, grasping at Baekhyun’s shoulders. His dick twitched when Baekhyun started sucking on his skin, breaking it, the blood pooling at his canines. He was so close, he felt tears prickle the side of his eyes. He wanted to reach down and jerk himself off, but as soon as he moved his hands, Baekhyun’s fingers pressed them above his head.

“No jerking off,” Baekhyun smirked, his gaze almost feral, the blood staining his lips red. “You come on my cock only, you understand?”

Kyungsoo wanted to tell him he was going to cut off his dick while he slept, but Baekhyun was already biting down hard, again and again, every harsh suck sending a new jolt within him, his cock rubbing too much on his prostate. It was almost painful, but Kyungsoo loved it, every lick leaving him trembling until the next bite came along, until the next time Baekhyun plunged into him. It was too much, and as Baekhyun dug his canines at the spot right above his heart, Kyungsoo let out a loud moan.

“Baekhyun!” he screamed, spilling in large bursts between them, his muscles spasming around Baekhyun’s dick, and behind the darkness of his closed eyes all he could see was Baekhyun’s deep irises, gazing deep within him.

Baekhyun came a beat later, when he bit down again on the other side of Kyungsoo’s neck, the liquid filling Kyungsoo up from the inside out.

The demon collapsed on top of him, releasing Kyungsoo’s hands in his exhaustion. The angel splayed them on the sheets, his chest heaving in deep pants. It was only a few seconds after that Baekhyun pressed his palms on Kyungsoo’s chest and lifted himself off the angel, looking down at him. His horns and black eyes were gone, and now Kyungsoo could see his blown pupils, the flush on his cheek, the deep red of his lips. “I’ve come to a realization.”

Kyungsoo groaned, burying his face in the palm of his hands. “Baekhyun, can you shut up for more than five consecutive minutes and enjoy the moment? You’re still in me, for fuck’s sake.”

“This is important, I promise.” He crossed his arms on Kyungsoo’s chest and landed his chin on top of his entwined hands, smiling up at him. “I think I came full circle.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know when something is so bad, it’s almost good?”

Kyungsoo glared at him. “What—”

“No, no no no, it’s not an analogy for sex!! I’m talking, like… _Shrek_ , it’s so bad it’s good.”

“What the fuck is a _Shrek_?”

“Ok, our next date will be at a human cinema, because you’re starting to scare me.” Baekhyun sighed, the puff of air moving a lock of his hair away from his face. Kyungsoo followed that motion like the lovesick fool he was. “What I meant so say, I have so many fetishes and tried so many sexual fantasies, I’ve done almost everything in the book. I can’t even remember the last time I had vanilla sex. In fact, I don’t even remember the last time somebody came to the party without a full-body latex suit.”

“Please tell me you have a point.”

Baekhyun started trailing his fingers across Kyungsoo’s bitten skin, caressing the tender bruises here and there. “What I’m trying to say is that I’ve become so kinky, monogamy is almost a kink for me. You know what I mean?”

“Not at all.”

Baekhyun chuckled into Kyungsoo’s skin, and the angel loved the rumble that echoed in his rib cage. “What I’m saying is that you’ve fucked me so good and hard, I don’t think I’ll ever recover from it. I haven’t felt this way in decades, Kyungsoo, maybe even centuries. Anyways, I’ve decided that I’m keeping you, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at him, a small smile tugging at his lips. No, he couldn’t surrender so fast. He forced himself to keep a straight face when he asked, “And what makes you I’ll let you keep me?” 

“You’ll let me keep you, because you’ll be keeping me.” Baekhyun grinned, poking at the edge of Kyungsoo’s frown. “It’s the ultimate demonic pact. I offer myself to you, and you offer yourself to me.”

Kyungsoo grabbed Baekhyun’s finger, looking hard into Baekhyun’s dark eyes, seeing his blue gaze reflected in them. “If you cheat on me, I will feed you to the dogs of Satan.”

Baekhyun laughed again, licking a small trace of blood at the edge of his teeth. “That’s the point of the pact, Kyungsoo. If we break it, we die.”

“Then don’t break it,” Kyungsoo mumbled, bringing Baekhyun’s fingers closer to him. “Or I’ll kill you myself, before the pact has a chance to.”

“That’s hot.” Baekhyun leaned closer to Kyungsoo, coming an inch away from his lips. Kyungsoo stared down at his ravaged mouth before his eyes met Baekhyun’s. His gaze lit with playfulness and something else entirely. “I’m getting a boner just thinking about it.”

“I know.” Kyungsoo sighed, sliding his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. “You’re still in me, remember?”

“Well, that skips a few steps, doesn’t it?”

“Baekhyun?”

“Yes?”

“Get the fuck off me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter.](https://twitter.com/kumabarai)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! The last chapter, the ending to this story. I have to say, it's quite a bittersweet feeling, to finally be done with this; I will miss the lovely and encouraging comments every week, although I plan to publish more fanfics in the close future. Thank you once more for reading this. I hope you all have very lucky days ahead of you.

When Junmyeon suggested they meet on Earth to talk, Kyungsoo knew he would be dragged off to a noisy church to attend Sunday mass, as Junmyeon had been really happy recently, and that was what angels did when they were happy. Kyungsoo, however, preferred quiet and isolated prayer, so they decided to meet at a Shinto shrine in the outskirts of Tokyo. It was silent, sacred, and cared for by the aging Shinto priests gently sweeping the area of ginkgo leaves.

Kyungsoo had gotten there earlier than Junmyeon so he could take some time for himself. He walked up the stone flight of stairs and trespassed the _torii_ , bowing as he walked through the red gate. He reached the fountain at the entrance of the temple and washed his hands and mouth, feeling the cold, sacred water run down his forearms to the rolled sleeves of his black turtleneck, purifying the sins on his tongue. He reached for a five-yen coin in his pocket and dropped it in the offering box right outside the praying post, then he grabbed the braided rope on top of the oratory and gave the bell a strong pull, the clanging noise resounding over the croaking cicadas and rustling leaves.

Kyungsoo bowed deeply and clapped his hands twice, feeling his grace burn brightly within him.

It was the first moment of peace between Heaven and Hell in centuries, and although the Universe seemed to have taken a collective, relieved breath since the second demonic sphere collapsed in on itself, Kyungsoo knew better than taking that moment to relax. He stepped away from any new missions and instead spent more time within the lower ranks, training recruits, overseeing plans, meditating by the fountains in the center of the Powers’ quarters. It was a calm moment, but full of trepidation, as if every angel in Heaven was waiting for Hell to rise back up with more venom and chaos than ever before.

But Kyungsoo wasn’t solely trying to heal his bones; he was keeping a close eye on the underworld. Baekhyun didn’t have quite as much time these days to meet with him on Earth—preoccupied as we was in his de-crowning and descent into the fifth sphere—but he still somehow found the time to slip into Kyungsoo’s dreams in the most unexpected way.

The angel remembered the first time Baekhyun had interrupted one of his dreams, and it was one of the most unsettling things he witnessed: in the middle of the signing of the Declaration of Independence he placed his hand on the shoulder of one Baenjamin Franklin, and when the founding father had turned to look at him, Kyungsoo jumped at the sight of Baekhyun in a curled headpiece.

“Man, these tights are crushing my balls.”

“Elegant as ever, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo sighed, pressing his fingertips against his forehead. “Is this really you, or have you finally driven me insane?”

“Once somebody has let me into their psyche, I can enter any time I please. I didn’t do that before now because I didn’t want to freak you out, even though I gained access way back in Beijing.” Baekhyun threw his wig in Thomas Jefferson’s face, and before the man could protest, the demon had already snapped his fingers and transformed the fiction around them.

In an instant, Baekhyun was wearing a cozy sweater and sitting back in a leather armchair. Kyungsoo looked around him, taking in the exposed, wooden ceilings and the big triangular windows of the cabin they transported to. It was night outside, nothing distinguishable in the darkness but pine branches and falling snow. Kyungsoo walked to the leather armchair opposite Baekhyun’s, watching the demon poke the crackling flames of the fireplace, the soft shadows dance over his handsome face.

“Before you ask, no, I’ve never tormented Kris through nightmares.” Baekhyun grinned at him, hanging the metal poker by the mantlepiece right above the fireplace. “Although there was that one time I made him dream he was going bald.”

“ _Baekhyun_ ,” Kyungsoo reprimanded him, but he could feel the beginning of a smile on his face, and the glint in Baekhyun’s eye told him he was doing a poor job at hiding it too.

“Let me enjoy this for a few more days, yeah?” Baekhyun sighed, leaning back into his seat. The cream sweater and beige pants he wore made him look like a seventies’ model, but it looked devilishly good on him, like everything did. Kyungsoo tugged at his own turtleneck, remembering Baekhyun’s scorching bitemarks on his skin. “Jongdae is going to de-crown me tomorrow, and the day after I’ll be in the fifth circle. I might lose my ability to read minds and manipulate dreams, gain something stupid like… super strength or super scowl, or something. Then he’ll really crack the whip. And not in a sexy way like you do!!”

“What do you want me to say? If you had super strength, I wouldn’t have to keep saving your ass every few decades and get my authority questioned as a direct consequence.” The day he had to present himself in front of the Counsel hadn’t been a fun one, and in all honesty, Kyungsoo thought he was going to lose his title entirely. Powers were discouraged from interfering with demonic affairs too much, meddling only when it directly affected human lives; demonic control was, after all, primarily the Archangels’ job. He’d been lucky Kris came to his defense then, even when he didn’t really have to. Kyungsoo rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little bad for laughing at the sight of a bald Kris.

“Why didn’t you tell me Luhan was going to be there?” Baekhyun asked, suddenly and honestly.

Kyungsoo stared at the crackling flames, then back at Baekhyun. “Why didn’t you tell me you were going to tell everything to Jongdae? You didn’t have to tell him about our pact, it could have been just an angelic raid at a very appropriate time. He could have killed you. He _should_ have killed you.”

Baekhyun grinned at him, wagging his finger back and forth. “Can’t answer a question with a question, _petit_.”

“I suspect our answers are pretty similar, aren’t they? We just didn’t want to worry each other even more. You didn’t want me to worry about yet another powerful demon killing you under my watch, and I didn’t want you to think you were going to die before giving it a fair chance. I also wasn’t even sure Luhan was involved in all of this… but it made more and more sense, as I learned more about turf wars in the fifth circle.”

“Aren’t you curious?” Baekhyun asked, leaning backwards into his leather chair. “Why Jongdae didn’t have my head on a stick when I told him about you?”

Kyungsoo sighed, falling into his seat as well. He passed his hand through his hair as he looked once more at the growing flames of the fireplace. “It only came to me when I saw Luhan by you, that night. The drug operation wasn’t Jongdae’s at all, was it?”

Baekhyun leaned his face into his long fingertips, a wide smirk on his face. “You’re such a smart cookie, Chief. But yes, it appears we’ve both been duped.”

Kyungsoo nodded. “So, it was all Luhan from the very beginning.”

“Well, as far as I know, Luhan ruffled some feathers in the fifth circle.” Baekhyun shrugged. “It must have pissed him off, to have rebelled because he wanted to be better than Kris, and then he couldn’t even become Prince of his own sphere. He wanted to show everyone he was better than them, that he deserved to reign over the fifth circle. But you don’t really fuck with Jongdae. He made a few of his men infiltrate Luhan’s ranks, and when it came the time for you to meet him, he posed as the head of the operation so you wouldn’t know you were destroying Luhan’s reputation in Hell. He noticed I was interested in you before even I knew it and he used it to his advantage.”

“And that’s why he told you about the drug operation,” Kyungsoo continued. “So, he could make you think it was his, and tell me as such, and destroy his biggest rival without having to lift a finger.”

“Two birds, one stone.”

“Don’t tell this to anyone, but that demon scares the living lights out of me.”

“You’re not alone.” Baekhyun let out a long breath, and he looked down into the fire as well, his fingers intertwined on his stomach. “Anyways, he told me the next time I betray him he will make me eat my own entrails, so I suppose that will be it for our little information exchange. Although he’s more than happy to provide you details about his rivals, obviously.”

Kyungsoo thought about it for a second, before he conceded. “I suppose that’s better than nothing.”

“Of course, if you guys should cross paths in the field, he will not hesitate to kill you where you stand. Can’t really have a demonic pact with the Chief of Powers, when you’re the baddest motherfucker in Hell.”

Kyungsoo nodded, gulping a little at the prospect of ever fighting Jongdae, the same man whose eyes looked like they could see right through you. “Of course. And vice versa, if I have information against him, I will not hesitate to tear him down… although I’m starting to believe, everything we know about this demon is just smoke and mirrors.” 

“You would be very wise to admit that, _mon chéri_.” Baekhyun sighed. “And, obviously, that means that we will be on opposite sides of an everlasting war.”

Kyungsoo swallowed his nerves once more. “I expect you will defend Jongdae with your life, if necessary.”

“Just like I expect you to kill me should I stand in between the two of you.”

Kyungsoo’s heart squeezed painfully in his chest at the very thought of hurting Baekhyun, even if it was just to render him unconscious; if the Chief was being completely honest with himself, he didn’t think he would ever be able to do so. He presumed that was part of Jongdae’s plan as well: keep your friends close and your enemies closer, just like he said. To be able to use Baekhyun as leverage, other than the brilliant strategist that he already was, was a diabolically smart move. At the same time, Kyungsoo could reveal the pact that he and Jongdae had struck and make the demon lose standing in the fifth circle. The two of them would always have a blade against one another’s throat, ready to strike as soon as the other made a misstep of any sort.

Baekhyun cleared his throat, bringing him back to the moment. “Either way, I can write up our dates as ‘business transactions’ from now on, count them as billable hours.”

“Baekhyun, we’re together now. We literally have a standing life-or-death pact.”

“Oh, come on, the fantasy is half of the fun.”

Kyungsoo shook his head, smiling softly at the fireplace. “You will be the death of me.”

“As will you. But no more secrets, not between us,” Baekhyun finished, lifting himself off the chair. He pulled his sweater off his shoulders in one quick motion, already fiddling with his belt. He grinned at Kyungsoo in that way that made his canines almost shine, and Kyungsoo swallowed a thick wave of arousal. “Now, I believe there was talk of a double-pronged penis?”

Kyungsoo only came back to his senses when he felt a particularly cold gust of wind pass through him, and he lowered himself into another bow to the shrine, ending his half-assed prayer. Besides, things seemed to have reached a happy (although probably short-lived) stall in his life, and the lives of his loved ones; Junmyeon was still blissfully happy with Chanyeol, and he was glad to see that Minseok was taking more personal days instead of working himself to the bone like Kyungsoo, even though he suspected he spent most of that time down in the fifth circle. Kris told him he had met someone during the raid, another Incubus who drove him crazy from the inside out, who was so unlike his latest crush it was almost laughable, but that for some reason he couldn’t get out of his mind. It was sweet, even though Kyungsoo snorted when Kris told him his name was Jongin, and he waved it off when Kris pressed him about it. There was simply nobody to pray for; everything, for that single moment in time, was ok.

He leaned down to pick up the long bag he’d left on the ground, and he slung it over his shoulder, taking a small walk around the secluded park. Junmyeon wasn’t set to arrive for another few minutes, and Kyungsoo loved the opportunity to spend some time on Earth on his own, caressing the leaves at the side of the trail, hearing the Shinto priests chat loudly to the Gods. He reached a small stand on the other side of the lot, by the entrance gate, and handed the vendor a few coins. When he felt the air shift around him again, the slight smell of bergamot in the air, he let out a soft sigh.

“Baekhyun, do you want a fortune as well?”

The demon in question slipped out from behind a statue, looking as sheepish as he possibly could. “How did you know I was here?”

“I can smell your cologne from miles away.” Kyungsoo handed the silent vendor more coins and signaled for two fortunes instead. “Not a lot of dragon’s blood incense around these parts.” 

“Dragon’s blood incense? My cologne is amber and vanilla.”

 _Ah,_ Kyungsoo thought, his cheeks reddening slightly. _It’s been that long, huh._

Baekhyun seemed to follow his train of thought. “You know, they say Angels smell their favorite scent on the skin of their most loved one.”

Kyungsoo shrugged not so nonchalantly, and the vendor handed him the fortunes, Kyungsoo murmuring his thanks in Japanese. When he turned around, Baekhyun waved him closer to the edge of the park, hopping from one foot to the other. “Hurry, this is hallowed ground.”

They walked to the bench right outside the temple, and the angel bowed one last time at the entrance before he joined an already seated Baekhyun.

“Here, you should open this first.” Kyungsoo handed him the long bag over his shoulder, placing it across Baekhyun’s legs.

“Aren’t you here to meet Junmyeon? Why’d you bring stuff for me?” Baekhyun looked at him with an arched eyebrow, and he squeezed around the bag to feel for the material it was covering, tracing its thin, metal frame. “Is it a puppy?”

Kyungsoo smacked the back of his head. “I knew you would want to bother me before I met with him. Just shut up and open the damn thing.”

Baekhyun wagged his eyebrows at Kyungsoo for good measure before sliding the bag’s zipper open. Kyungsoo had found it a few days after he woke up in his bed, following the battle with Luhan; some recruit must have brought Baekhyun’s bow back from Earth, a few scuffs and indentations here and there, where others had landed their swords. It was all he could do, really, when he was confined to a wheelchair for nearly three weeks: he repaired the silver limbs at the forge, and he replaced the sapphires with obsidian, tainting it all black, as he knew all the rusty weapons in Hell would look like that.

“Oh,” Baekhyun blinked a few times, sliding the bow out of the bag. His fingers trailed on the long limbs, his thumb circling the black stones. “Is this the one I used at the palace?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “You’re going to need a weapon, as a demon of wrath. And angelic silver is unbreakable against demonic blades. I would add a strip of cursed leather to the grip though, so you don’t burn yourself using it.”

Baekhyun gave him a knowing look, lips tilting in another arrogant grin. “Don’t you think this is a little bit like cheating?”

“It’s not cheating unless they know.”

Baekhyun threw his head back in a deep cackle, looking at Kyungsoo. “I am a terrible influence on you.”

“It’s not you,” Kyungsoo said, glance falling on the encased obsidians. He wanted to say a lot of things, like the fact that his love for Baekhyun was making him a little crazy, that he hadn’t been that worried about anyone in a long time, that he couldn’t stop thinking about him and if he was alive and if he was happy. But it was too embarrassing to admit, and when Baekhyun laid his hand on Kyungsoo’s, the angel didn’t think he needed to say it all.

Baekhyun gripped the handle of the bow and pulled at the string. Kyungsoo had chosen a black waxed cord, but he used red thread and a golden bead to decorate the nocking point. It pressed against the soft skin underneath Baekhyun’s right eye. His pointed stare down the arrow rest made Kyungsoo’s heart do dangerous things.

Baekhyun slowly relented his pull on the string, giving it one last look of appraisal before he bagged it up again. 

“Are you afraid?” Kyungsoo tightened his fists on his thighs, looking back at Baekhyun. “I believe in His will. I believe that you were meant to fall, so that I could grow to love you.”

Baekhyun grinned back at him. “I mean, the leather pant look is definitely sexier than the white robes.”

“It’s not your skinny leather pants that attracted me, and you know that.”

“Maybe I need a reminder,” Baekhyun zipped up the bag and placed it next to him, then he turned to Kyungsoo. A few of his locks fell over his gaze as he smirked. “Tell me, Kyungsoo, what made you fall for me.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “You already know, Baekhyun. You saw it.”

“I can’t remember.”

“For a demon, you’re a terrible liar.”

“And for an angel, you’re an excellent one.”

Kyungsoo landed his face in his hands, already exasperated by the subject. “It’s not because you’re a demon. It’s because you’re you. Even when you were barely a shell of your former self, in New York.”

Baekhyun leaned his chin in his palm. “Really? I could have sworn you wanted to tie my dick like a pretzel, back then.”

Kyungsoo lifted his head enough to grimace at him. “I don’t even know if that’s supposed to be a sexual thing, or a rage thing.”

“It all depends in the emotion you put into it.” Baekhyun nodded to the two fortune sticks in Kyungsoo’s hand. The angel handed him one. “You know what I really adore about you, my _petit_?”

“The fact that you’ve called me your ‘little’ for almost a year now and I haven’t rage-pretzeled your dick?”

“That’s how I know you adore me.” Baekhyun smirked again, tapping his fortune against his chin. “What I adore about you is that you’ve told me you love me almost twenty times, and never once did you ask me to say it back.”

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows at him. “And?”

“I don’t know, I guess—” Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head. “Ah, I think it’s illegal for a demon to say something so cheesy.”

“I hear Satan’s on the lookout for cheesy demons, this time a year.” 

“See? I really am rubbing off on you.”

Kyungsoo elbowed him in the side. “Get on with it, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun waved his hands around a little. “It’s all so—catholic.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at him. “You are aware I am an angel, right?”

“See, that’s exactly what I was talking about.” Baekhyun poked Kyungsoo with his fortune, right in his cheek. “It’s all very angelic of you. Selfless. It makes me want to puke.”

Kyungsoo grimaced again.

“In a good way,” Baekhyun amended.

“I don’t know how you can puke in a good way,” Kyungsoo muttered. “I speak from experience.”

“I find it adorable. I greedily demand that you confess to me almost every night, and you never ask anything in return.” Baekhyun leaned back into his seat, looking at Kyungsoo with an arrogant tilt to his smile.

“I’m an angel,” Kyungsoo explained, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s kind of our specialty… God’s not exactly the talkative type.”

Baekhyun shrugged. “I guess that’s what makes you an angel, and me a demon.”

Kyungsoo shrugged as well.

They sat there for a while, feeling the wind blow throw the branches, the distant giggling of kids. Baekhyun stretched out his limbs, slinging his arm over and behind Kyungsoo’s shoulders. Kyungsoo leaned back into his touch.

“You’re seriously not going to ask?”

Kyungsoo let out another long, exasperated sigh. “Do you want me to ask?”

Baekhyun shrugged again, looking down at his polished shoes. When Kyungsoo glanced at him, there was a definite pout on the man’s lips.

“Does it matter?” Kyungsoo asked. Baekhyun’s black eyes snapped back to him, and Kyungsoo held his gaze. “Does it matter if you aren’t there yet? I’m ok with loving you like I love God, revering you like I revere Him. The rest will just come in time. You said it yourself—it’s what angels do.”

Baekhyun wrapped his hand around the back Kyungsoo’s neck, his fingertips grazing the angel’s jaw. Kyungsoo’s mouth opened at the touch, and Baekhyun’s eyes dropped on that slight movement, the demon biting his bottom lip. “What is it, that Dante said? _Amor, ch'a nullo amato amar perdona_.”

Kyungsoo smiled. “I thought we weren’t supposed to quote closeted Italian men?”

“Sometimes they’re not entirely wrong,” Baekhyun continued, wagging his eyebrows at Kyungsoo. “Although I’m not sure whose love is supposed to conquer the other.”

Kyungsoo brought a hand up to Baekhyun’s buttoned shirt, tightening it around the silky fabric. He brought him closer, lips inches apart, Baekhyun’s hungry eyes boring into his. “Stop being so damn cryptic.”

Baekhyun’s fingers pressed against Kyungsoo’s jaw, prying it open just a little more, his tongue swiping over his canines. “I’m so greedy for you. I want to feel all your emotions, be the center of all your attention. If only we could have our own little Universe, there would be no religions or commandments or sins. Just you and me, free together.”

Kyungsoo swallowed, and he watched as Baekhyun’s eyes travelled down to his parched throat. “You would go insane if you couldn’t torment humans with your devilish ways.”

Baekhyun smiled at him, pressing just a little closer. His bottom lip brushed against Kyungsoo’s, his nose knocking against his. “And you would go insane if you couldn’t boss hundreds of Powers around like your own pack of rabid dogs.”

Kyungsoo wrapped his other hand around Baekhyun’s, feeling his blood underneath his fingertips, his favorite scent pooled at his wrist. “I love my angels, and I love my God.”

“But not as much as you love me,” Baekhyun whispered, another graze against his lips. “You make me feel free. Do you understand what that means?”

Kyungsoo nodded. Angels, after all, were chained by their love for God; it was the only way they could accept concepts like predestination, emotions like grief. But it was different, for demons. Love was never enough. It was their desire for freedom that made them fall, their yearning to break from the shackles of destiny. Baekhyun had told him before, he rebelled because he wanted to re-write human fate as a cupid, because he was worried about his rebellious brothers, because God made him feel imprisoned in his own misery. For Baekhyun to say that Kyungsoo made him feel free… it was an emotion much stronger, more important than love, at least to the demon himself.

Kyungsoo kissed him, soft and slow, feeling Baekhyun’s sharp teeth drag through his tender lips, tasting the demon’s scorching tongue against his. He should have felt scared, knowing that he loved Baekhyun more than God, knowing that Baekhyun was aware of it. But as Baekhyun pried his mouth a little wider, dipped his tongue a little deeper, tilted Kyungsoo’s world a little more, there was nothing but blind devotion in his eyes, reflected in Baekhyun’s dark gaze.

Baekhyun pulled back then, his bite-swollen lips stark on his pale skin. He grinned at him, the lazy and relaxed smirk that always looked so devilishly good on him. He raised his fortune, tapping the stick against Kyungsoo’s jaw. “Want to read your fate?”

Kyungsoo nodded at Baekhyun’s fortune first, and he watched him slid open the top of the stick to reveal a tight roll of paper inside. Baekhyun’s long finger pulled the strip out and unrolled it, revealing a long line of Japanese characters. Baekhyun furrowed his brows, leaning into Kyungsoo so he could show him his fortune. “I’m a little rusty on kanji, would you mind?”

“You’ve spoken at least five different European languages with me, but you can’t read one of the most ancient writings in the world?”

Baekhyun raised a brow at him. “Romance languages are Incubus 101, my dear. I also couldn’t be bothered to memorize thousands of characters… it’s a lot of effort to put in a tongue that doesn’t sound nearly as sexy as French.”

“Give that to me,” Kyungsoo said huskily, snatching the paper from him. Baekhyun leaned closer to him, his head falling in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck, and the angel forced himself to keep a steady voice as he pointed to the first character. “This one means ‘great’. And this one,” Kyungsoo said as he dragged his finger to the character right underneath, “in its ancient meaning it translates to ‘happy’, but the Japanese use it as ‘luck’. So… great luck.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been very lucky. Until I met you, anyways.”

Kyungsoo shrugged, feeling a bit of heat pooling in his cheeks.

“Are you not going to open yours?”

Kyungsoo handed Baekhyun his luck, then he pulled the top off his wooden stick. He never really believed in the fortunes of mankind; if there was any greater force that allowed him to survive the many dangerous situations he got himself in, it was God’s will, and God’s will alone. However, he still swallowed heavily when he unfolded his strip of paper, staring at the smudged ink on his fortune.

“Oh, hey!” Baekhyun pointed at the first character, wrapping his other hand around Kyungsoo’s bicep. “It says ‘great’!”

“It does.” Kyungsoo folded the fortune in half and slid it in his pocket, turning to look at Baekhyun. “It’s ‘great curse’.”

Baekhyun smirked. “I suppose I’m not as good for you as you are for me, huh?”

“Understatement of the century.”

Baekhyun slid his fingers down Kyungsoo’s forearm, twisting around his wrist, his palm locking against the angel’s. “The lucky and the unlucky,” he sighed, looking up at him. “Our destiny has been foretold once again.” 

Kyungsoo tightened the hold around his hand. “Nobody writes your own future but you, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun’s arched a brow at him, another irksome tilt to his smile. “What happened to ‘I believe in His will, you hot piece of ass’?” 

Kyungsoo shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose in exhaustion. “It’s not about a stupid piece of paper, Baekhyun. It’s about standing up for what you believe in. I knew you were bad for me from the moment Kris slid his blade across my eye. Whether you believe I was destined to do so, or not… does it really matter, in the end? What matters is the sentiment behind it.”

Baekhyun’s gaze flicked up to Kyungsoo’s scar, cutting straight through his left eyebrow, and then stared deep into his blue eyes. “You know, a wise angel once said, ‘I will not forsake you. I will never forsake you.’”

Kyungsoo nodded. “No matter how many great curses come my way.” 

Baekhyun smiled an unguarded, rare smile at him, and trailed his fingers up, cradling Kyungsoo’s jaw. “I better make sure I never run out of luck, then.”

Kyungsoo kissed him again, and his lungs swelled with Baekhyun’s fake cologne, until he felt Baekhyun’s heavenly light warm his bones and skin and heart. And then, they felt free, and loved, and never forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I hope this wrapped up the story nicely, and I apologize if there are still holes here and there that I've overlooked; I've learned very quickly at the beginning of this story the importance of having a beta reader, and will seek one out soon for my future works to make sure I publish the best of my writing out there. Still, I hope you enjoyed the journey.
> 
> Secondly, I'm in the process of writing another baeksoo story called "Keep it Up, Do Kyungsoo." It talks about turning thirty, birthday parties with lots of alcohol, and crushes on handsome doctors; it's inspired by (you guessed it) Zico's Any Song. I plan on publishing it on AO3 in three weeks; if you like contemporary rom-coms, I think this could be a good read for you.
> 
> Lastly, I plan to interact more on [twitter,](https://twitter.com/kumabarai) posting polls on what story to work on next. I have a few good ideas, including a rivaling office AU! all written in the form of passive aggressive e-mails, and also a idol!AU with Baekhyun as the streaming gamer and Kyungsoo as the unknown player that keeps blasting his ass on national television. Of course, I also have other ideas with other pairings--but it could be nice to get to know other EXO-Ls this way.
> 
> If you feel self-conscious about leaving comments and would rather do so anonymously, I have a curious cat right [here.](https://t.co/8viYZMKMTO?amp=1)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter.](https://twitter.com/kumabarai)


End file.
